Killua di GunYat Untuk 1 Semester Terakhir, Cuk!
by howa
Summary: Chapter 4: Gon NGAMBEK! Killua yang masih sibuk dengan sekolahnya dianggap sombong dan tak punya waktu untuk peduli pada Gon. Gon ngamuk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulkam lebaran ini. Mungkin tempatnya Killua dan Gon main sahabat sahabatan bukan di sini. Kode merah : enabled!
1. Chapter 1

Howa : *ngeganyem buku Detik* hayo semfua, kahi inhi guhe bahik buhwat nehrbithin cehita bahu, seferti jang guhe fernah bihlang. Semfoga kahian suha, ya! Oiya, sekedar inpo (jang batja LMHBS) LMBS terbit setihaf tanhal 2 setifap 1 atau 2 bhulan sehali, tafi.. Fengen hiatus, ada UN -_-#labil.  
Audience : lu kenapa sih, gazebow! *getok getok pundak howa dengan galah (?)*  
Howa : *ketelek buku Detik* HOEEEEEKKK..! UHOOOKKK..! HOKKK..! OHOKK..! G, GUE KESEL—OHOKKKK! KESELEK...! OI!

* * *

_Disclimera_-Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

_Rated_- T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel), yang masih 9 tahun dianjurkan untuk tidak baca. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_Genre_- Friendship (hah, gontok-gontokan gitu?) & Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol).

_Summary_- 2 tahun kemudian setelah merasakan sangsaro badan di GunYat, ternyata Killua dipaksa howa lagi untuk mengenyam bangku pendidikan di sana. 1 semester akhir di kelas 9 harus dia gunakan sebaik mungkin hanya untuk 2 lembar kertas, yaitu SKHUN dan Ijazah. Belum lagi penguhi penghuni GunYat lama masih bersemayam di sana. "Wah, ngejar materi di semester 2 berat, loh! Gue aja terkatung katung!"

_Kode Merah_ (_sabda Skipper_ : "Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya..") - OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, friednship sesat, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini — alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat  
membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Killua di GunYat Untuk 1 Semester Terakhir, Cuk!  
_(prekuel __Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Nikka__, sekaligus sequel __Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?__)_

Halaman Pertama :: Siapa rajin ke sekolah..? Cari ilmu sampai dapat!

* * *

Diproduksi Oleh  
PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk.  
Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia.

Ide Produk  
howa

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua..)

* * *

"Hoaaahh..!"

Jujur, kopi hitam atau banrek kelas dunia sampe kelas warkop, tak akan pernah bisa membuat seoran Yoken yang gila game akan terjaga semalaman tanpa mengantuk sementara dia masih memainkan stick psnya. Dan resiko yang harus ditanggung adalah.. Eaa, mengantuk di pagi hari dan tertidur saat pelajaran dimulai. Sepasang mata beler n' berek itu bisa menjadi saksi dan bukti.

"Oi! Mulut lu udah kaya goa aja kalo lagi nguap!" Yoken memerjapkan matanya berulang kali, memastikan siapa sebenarnya mahluk cerewet banyak tingkah yang bicara padanya ini. Karena kepalanya yang dia biarkan tergeletak di meja membuatnya hanya bisa melihat secara horizontal.

"Hahh.. Kok, kenapa ya makin ke sini gue jadi tambah males belajar? Bukanya jadi males, tambah malah!" dan tiba tiba dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Inginnya, semenjak kelas 3 dia akan selalu belajar malam hari dan bisa mengatur jam yang mana buat main game, belajar, dan tidur. Tapi semuanya itu dikorup oleh War Of Warcraft.

"Tanya sama diri lu sendiri, lah.." Niiyama Katsuiyuji alias Niika, atau Nikka (what the hell same?!) kembali ke tempatnya di belakang Yoken. Sejujurnya dia suka kalau Yoken tertidur pada setiap pelajaran, jadi dia tidak perlu menggeplak kepala berambut coklat tua itu agar si empunya diam atau menundukan kepala hanya untuk melihat papan tulis dengan leluasa.

"Tau, nih kelas 3 gue jadi makin sering main.." tiba tiba Leader, kakak kembarnya Yoken (tidak ada yang tau mereka kembar .except rumput yang bergoyang) ikut menyambar, dia kan sudah hidup bersama 14 tahun, padahal masing masing insan udah eneg se-enegnya, mereka telan itu muntahan setiap kali jika bertemu. Dan kenapa Yoken dan abangnya harus sebangku? Tak ada pilihan, padahal Yoken sudah merasa merdeka di kelas 1 dan 2 tidak bertemu Leader. Terus kenapa ya, nih orang 3 selalu main sambar sambaran..? Antara Niika, Yoken, dan Leader.

"Eh, gimana sih lu jadi KM?! Otomatis lu harus paling pinter se-kelas, dong!" sementara Niika tampak empet dengan kelakuan dua temannya ini, eh? Teman? Udah temenan, gitu?!

"Hah..? Iya, iya" dalam posisi yang sama seperti adik kembarnya Leader menjawab Niika malas, mungkin dia ikut begadang main ps sama Yoken.

"Terus kenapa kelas 3 ini gue harus disatuin sama elu, ya..?" tatapan singit Yoken sudah dirasa Leader menusuk matanya, yaiyalah ketara, orang pada hadep hadepan.

"Oh, harusnya lu bersyukur dong, kita bisa sekelas!" jangan bilang pada author kalau anda sekalian lupa bagaimana narsisnya seorang Leader.

"Nggak, ah. Rasa syukur gue mahal, ya!" tapi narsisnya itu tidak bisa mengalahkan kesongongongan adiknya.

"Ah, udah ah, ada Ma lampir tuh!" Leader beralih topik.

"Hm? Mana..?" Niika memandang pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Dan selama 3 tahun kenapa wali kelas gue dia melulu..? Terus, kenapa dia nggak pensiun pensiun..?" masih, Yoken merutuki nasibnya. Bukan salah tadkdir.

30 detik kemudian, apa yang tidak dinanti datang. Ea, dan itu dia si Mak Lampir, jawara kita. Kelas yang tadinya tersaji randomly, mulai tertib dengan cepat, seolah si Emak ini adalah Satpol PP yang menertibkan lapak. Tapi, kalau Leader yang notabene ketua kelas bangkit dan memamerkan kondisi siaganya, Yoken lebih memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya di meja seperti tadi tanpa perubahan, mungkin dia sudah kebal dengan Mak Lampir 3 tahun belakangan. Yak, ditaruhnya buku buku pelajaran yang dibawa ke atas meja, pandangannya pun teralih menelsik kelasnya.

"Katsuiyuji, kamu ini mentang mentang pinter jangan ngobrol mulu!" katanya tegas, hehe, rasain! *DUAKK!

"Dih, siapa yang ngomong..?! Kok saya yang kena?!" seperti biasanya, si pelaku berdalih mencari alasan. Tapi, dia emang nggak ngomong, kok.

'_He he.. Rasain!_' Yoken, manusia jahiliyah yang selalu senang atas musibah yang ditimpa seseorang, tertawa kecil. Pose malesinnya yang tak kunjung berubah pun tak dipubris Mak Lampir.

"Hei, Iskandar jangan ngetawain orang! Kaya kamu sendiri bener aja!" tapi, sekarang siapa yang menang? Huahaha!

'_Gue no komen, ah.._' kini giliran Leader kita yang membathin.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini ibu mau memperkenalkan murid baru.." masih berdiri di mejanya, Mak Lampir mengumandangkan berita. Tapi, wajah seluruh anak anak kelas tampak begitu straight. Tak ada raut raut semangat, penasaran, atau berapi api ketika mendengar kata murid baru.

.

.

.

Lalu siapakah murid baru itu..?

.

.

.

Engingengggggg...! Glebek! Glebek! *backsound:bunyitapakakikuda.

.

.

.

"AYO, TUNGGU APA LAGI?! CEPET MASUK..!" nggak usah dijelasin siapa 'kan yang ngomong? Pastilah si jawara Lamfir kita.

Well, muncullah sesosok mahluk mencurigaken dari balik pintu, perlahan sosok itu menampakan wajahnya. Pandangannya menjerumus ke setiap pasang mata yang dilihatnya, tapi sama saja, tak ada yang bisa menggugah semangat anak anak 9.4. Mak Lampir saja yang perhatian melihat setiap derap langkahnya saat memasuki kelas. Sumfeh, hening situasinya.

"Kenalin, gue Killua Zaoldeyeck. Gue anak komplek sebelah, gue tumbuh besar dengan menyenangkan. Mungkin anak 7.6 2 tahun lalu udah kenal gue. Ada pertanyaan..?"

"Nggak," 9.4 kompak, hore.

Krikk.. Krikk..  
Krikkk..

Tak lama kemudian, dari posisinya di depan kelas, perhatian Killua teralih oleh pikok highlight alay pirang yang sangat dikenalinya di meja paling depan di barisan paling kanan. Killua pun segera mengajak kakinya untuk ke tempat beraura surek itu, lalu dia menyunggingkan senyum menngoda(eh?) pada si pemilik meja.

"Ah.. Ada leader kita tersayang.." sapa Killua dengan nada ngesex, author yang bukan Fujoshi pun muntah darah melihatnya.

"Dan.. Yoken? Haai, manis!" kata Killua tak kalah menggoda pada Yoken sambil mengelus dagu itu anak songong dengan jemarinya. Oh, Yoken yang satu meja dengan Leader pun terlihat oleh mata Killua, yaiyalah orang segede gitu masa ga keliatan.

Lalu kedua pasang mata mereka yang warnanya satu pudar satu fekat, saling melirik dengan lirikan -itu-orang-kenapa-?-kesambet-jin-kampret-?

.

.

.

Lalu heninggg..

.

.

.

Author ngupil #jorok beuth, sih L..?!

.

.

.

"KENAPA RESPON LU PADA DATAR BANGET SAMA GUE..?!" teriak Killua bin Silva.

"EMANGNYA GUE HARUS NGAPAIN..?!" dan kembar siang siang kita ini membalas kompak.

"YAH NGAPAIN GITU, KEK! KAYA TERKEJUT GITU, MI, MISALNYA! NGELIAT GUE BALIK!"

"EMANGNYA KENAPA KALO BEGITU..?!"

"KAN DRAMATIS..! HADUH, MASA NGGAK TAU, SIH..?!" howa pun kebingungan nyari nyari tombol caps yang masih seger dan nggak jebol.

"HEI, KALIAN BERTIGAAAAA..!" adu bacot yang mulai anarki itu pun terhenti oleh teriakan mantap sang Lampir yang bisa didengar hingga jarak 4 km ke belakang.

Leader kembali duduk kurang wibawa, gengsi lha yaw sebagai KM begitu, sedangken adiknya, Yoken hanya duduk dengan membanting dirinya kasar bersama tampang asemnya.

"Killua cepat duduk!" titah Emak.

"Di mana bu?"

"Terserah kamu!"

"Kalo ibu jadi saya, ibu mau duduk di mana..?" Killua, nggak ada pertanyaan yang lebih berbobot, ne?

"Hahh.. Di sana, di belakang Iskandar" Yatimin (nama asli Mak Lamfir) tiba tiba menunjuk meja kosong di belakang Yoken, di belakang Yoken memang ada meja, tapi salah satu kursinya sudah terisi dengan seseorang. Tapi, apa itu? Namanya? Iskandar? Yoken yang merasa terpanggil pun menatap Killua tajam dengan tatapan nggak-bakal-gue-serahin-korsi-ini.

"Ah, bu tapi saya nggak suka ngeliat komuk dia yang nyolotin, bu!" JawabJujur dari Killua.

"YAUDAH KALO GITU TERSERAH KAMU AJA, MAU DUDUK DI DEPAN KELAS ATAU DI MANA TERSERAH KAMU!" dan hal ini sukses menaikkan tensi.

Killua Zaoldeyeck pun melangkah perlahan menuju satu satunya meja tersisa di belakang Yoken. Yoken alias Iskandar Zulkarnaen menatap Killua dengan tatapan singit '_Mau ngapain nih anak ke mari..?!_'. Sementara Leader kita, yang masih menjabat hingga saat ini membathin '_Hahh..? Mau apa dia ke sini..?!_' nggak jauh beda, ea. Killua pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah duduk santai di korsi itu. Dan hening,

"Tajuu, ke sini kamu!"

"Ah, aye aye, sir!" ternyata apa yang dimaksud Tajuu adalah Leader kita, Tadjudin Soepardjo. Leader segera mencampakkan mejanya dan berlari ke Emak 9.4 di meja guru.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Mak Lamfir menyerahkan setumpuk kertas mencurigaken dari kolong meja ke hadapan Leader, "Cepat bagikan ini ke semuanya!"

"Hoah.. Apa, ini bu..?" mata Leader keblinger dibuatnya.

"Soal soal materi UN, udah ibu rangkum dan jadikan soal begini.. Setiap paket 50 soal, ada 4 paket.."

"Ta, tapi bu.. Kalo soal IPA, Matik kaann.." Leader berusaha memberitau kalau soal matik dan IPA itu cuma 40 soal.

"CEPET BAGIIN..!"

"A, iya, iya!" tapi, bagaimanapun juga Leader kita langsung melesat ke berbagai sisi ruang kelas untuk membagikan paket paket soal yang menjadi momok seorang howa itu.

Padahal ini baru hari ke4 masuk sekolah setelah libur akhir tahun kemarin, anak anak GunYat masih kebayang indahnya liburan alias males, dan disaat itu harus berpapasan dengan soal soal dari Mak Lamfir, omai jot. Eh hari ke4? Kenapa Killua nggak masuk di hari pertama? Karena, hari pertama dia bangun kesiangan jam 8 pagi, ahirnya tak sekula, hari ke2 dia baru sadar dan bingung sendiri kalau sekolah itu sebenernya masuk jam berapa, hari ke3, dia bertanya tanya sendiri, sebenernya masuk tanggal berapa?, begitu.

Dan ketika 4 paket soal materi UN itu sampai ke meja Killua, senyuman atau muka anteng asoy geboy yang tadi terpampang di wajah Killua tak pernah terukir lagi di hadapan Gunung Jati CS..

* * *

_lebih dari sekitar 2 jam kemudian..._

* * *

"Niika, tadi lu yang nomer 15 Matik isinya apaan..?" tanyanya sembari mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Niiyama.

"Hmm.. Yang foto itu ya..?" Niika mencoba mengingat.

"Iye,"

"Ih, itu super gampang tau! Gue yang C, jadi yang sisa jarak dari foto ke framenya 5 cm" lalu perempuan berambut pirang tua-kejemur ini memaparkan jawabannya.

"5..? Dih, dari mana?!" tapi Leader tampak tak yakin.

"Itu kan jarak yang kiri sama kanan. Ada 2, jadi 40+2x dulu" jelasnya, ea.

"Ohh.."

"Emang kenapa? Lu salah..?" barulah Niika memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang ketebalannya pas untuk nimpuk howa ke Leader.

"Enggak," Leader pun menampakan komok sok benernye. Padahal, '_Gue ngga bisa bilang kalo gue lupa nambahin 2, dan langsung 40+x!_' probematika anak SMP nggak teliti.

"Ohh.." Niika hanya ah oh ah oh saja.

Pemandangan yang sebenarnya terasa normal normal saja untuk orang normal ini tapi tidak untuk orang 'kurang' normal karena 'agak ngumbar gosip', Yooken perhatikan dari jauh. Sekarang, dia dan Killua ada di pojokan kelas dan melakukan hal yang nyeleneh di sana, apalagi Youken yang terlihat sangat nafsu. Tapi jangan senang dulu para Fujoshi yang berbahagia, Yoken nafsu ngeliat abangnya ngobrol mulu dari tadi sama Niika. Dia sebagai orang kurang normal, agak curiga dengan pemandangan itu.

Tapi, tidak lagi. Sekarang dia memandang Killua yang terkapar di lantai dengan letoy n' lesunya, kaya dia abis manggul beras 50kg berkali kali. "Weh, kenape lu..? Perasaan tadi pagi, tampang lu hepi banget, sekarang frustasi banget.."

"Nggak, nggak knapa napa.." pandangan Killua masih kosong.

Sejenak, Killua mengambil langkah untuk duduk dan menyender di tembok. Dia menghela nafas panjang panjang, "Oiya, kenapa lu dipanggil Iskandar tadi..?"

Dan yang namanya Iskandar di sebelahnya pun langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Tunggu dulu, dari pada gue ngejawab pertanyaan lu, mendingan lu jawab pertanyaan gue!"

"Apaan..?"

"Lu mau ngapain ke GunYat..? Lu mau ngapain ke sini..?" terasa banjet semangat semangat ribut seorang GunYat'ers yang membara darinya, tampang tampang ngajak ribut itu, ohhh. Inilah generasi penerus Gunung Yati.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa lu jadi kepo sama gue..?!" kayaknya agak sulit buat Killua menjawab pertanyaan Yoouken.

"Lu juga, kenapa nanya nanya Iskandar segala..?!" sepertinya cekcok mulai sengit, suaranya diatas 10 oktaf semua.

.

.

.

Lalu heninggg.. Tak ada yang mau mengalah,

.

.

.

"Hm, gue kepo karena ini menyangkut GunYat juga. Lu mengganggu ketenangan gue!" jiwa narsiser Leader nyangkut juga, ya ke Yoken.

"Apa?! KeGRan! Siapa juga yang mau gangguin lu..?! Eh, lu pikir gue nggak ada kerjaan kali!" Killua spontan langsung berdiri.

"Kalo begitu kenapa lu nanya Iskandar segala?! Itu nama panjang gue, puas lo!" dan untuk menyamakan derajat, Yoken ikut diri.

"Oh.. Gue kan cuma mau tau, kenapa Mak Lamfirr manggil lu dengan nama Iskandar" Killua pun memejamkan matanya, lalu duduk lagi di lantai, tadi kan kalap karena adu mulut, sudah tenangan dikit dia sekarang.

Yoken juga yang tadinya semula berdiri, duduk kembali menyenderkan dirinya pada tembok, "Sebenernya nama gue Iskandar Zulkarnaen,"

"Dih, nama macam apa itu..?" tatapan aneh Killua menyerang Yoken.

"Lu tau Iskandar Zulkarnaen itu nama lainnya Kaisar Agung Alexander..?" tanya Yoken seraya menoleh ke Killua.

"Nggak," dan Killua menjawab datar sedatar pandangannya ke depan.

"Oh.. Berarti gue lebih pinter dari pada elu.."

"Hm?" Killua berharap dia tak salah dengar atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Gue LEBIH pinter dari pada elu.."

"Oh, terserah.." ternyata dia kaga ngamuk, calm down. "Emangnya kenapa emak lu ngasih nama itu? Berharap lu kaya Kaisar Alexander, gitu..?" Killua ternyata memilih untuk beralih topik.

"Nggak tau, bapak gue bilang karena nama Iskandar Zulkarnaen bagus aja," jelas Yoken tenang juga.

Tapi, yang namanya pemandangan Niika sama Leader masih ngorbol sampe sekarang, itu tidak bisa dianggap angin lalu, seperti halnya infotaiment. "Ngomong ngomong itu orang 2 lagi pacaran ya, berdua..?" pandangan Killua tertuju pada subjek kita tadi.

"Hm, oh. Iya kali.." dan Yoken sebagai adeknya hanya menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Wah, ada aja ya cewek bego yang mau sama dia!" esensi semangat Killua mulai muncul, dengan nada mengejek dia katakan itu.

"Itu sih, berarti dianya yang pinter nipu cewek. Ceweknya pinter pinter juga nggak punya otak! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" ejek Yooken diakhiri tawa, dengan catatan cewek pinter = Niika. Sementara Killua hanya tersenyum mengejek, tau 'kan subjek ejekannya siapa?

Padahal, baru 2 menit 3 detik 4 nano detik Yoken dan Killua ngomongin Niika dan Leader, eh, orang yang diomongin dateng, panjang umur! Panjang umur! Jejak jejak ngejek yang tadi terukir di wajah mereka, hilang seketika. Mereka pun langsung bangkit berdiri dari lantai.

"Eh, ini Killua ya..?" tanya Leader basa basi, udah basi de'h, aa!

"Iya, ini gue. Lu nggak ngeliat tadi gue memperkenalkan diri di depan, dan menyapa lu berdua dengan hati berbunga bunga..?" Killua masih ingat, saat dirinya masih lempeng tadi menyapa kembar kakak beradik itu dengan super OOC.

"Bukan begitu, terakhir kita ketemu itu kann.. Ehh.." memori Tadjudin mulai berputar ke fic Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?

"Please.. Tolong, jangan di bahas.." jawaban ini, tentu saja dari Killua.

"Oiya, ayo kita adain pesta sambutan lagi! Buat elu!" semangat nyiksa Leader jahanam kita mulai berkobar.

"UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN DIBAHAS..!"

Daripada ngomongin ini, mendingan gue ganti pembahasan, ah!, pikir Killua. "Weh, lu udah jadian 'kan? PJnya boleh, dong..?" kata putra nomer 4nya Silva seraya menepuk pundak seorang Tadjudin.

"Jadian..?" Leader mengulang apa yang ditanyakan Killua.

"Yeah, kemaren kan lu cerita sama gue. Lu udah jadian sama Nikka!" kini giliran si adek, Youken, berkata seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"NGGAK, OI! APA APAAN, LUH GUE NGGAK PERNAH CERITA, JUGA! GUE JUGA NGGAK MAU SAMA CEWEK SOK TAU, SOK PINTER, SOK BENER KAYA DIA!" Leader, pastinya siluman berkepala 3 ini membantah, menolak. Tapi, Nikka yang namanya turut dibaca bacain di berita hoax ini, mendatarkan mukanya, seolah dia hanya mendengar anjing menggonggong.

"Um, dari tadi lu ngobrol sama dia ya..?" tanya Niika pada Yoken secara woles, dengan catatan dia = Killua.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?" jawab Yoken mantabs.

"Lu udah akrab sama dia..?" Yoken dan Killua pun saling melirik.

"Nggak, nggak juga. Cuman gue udah lama kenal sama dia aja.." tapi bagaimana pun juga dicap akrab sama Killua, terdengar janggal bagi Yoken, yang tau kenapa janggal harap diam.

Sementara hening, Killua memandang Niika dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya yang terumbai umbai itu. Bagi Killua, Niika biasa biasa aja, so, ini bukan momen cinta pandangan pertama dan author harus menyetel lagu cinta pada pandangan pertamanya di pemutar piringan hitamnya itu. Meskipun Niika tidak melihat Killua memandangnya, Killua tau bahwa Niika sebagai objek penglihatannya ini tau sedang dilihat. "Jadi.. Lu yah, yang namanya Niika?" Niika pun menoleh ke Killua.

"Ehm, sebenernya kita bisa panggil dia Niiyama atau Katsuiyuji, sih, itu nama aslinya.." sela Leader, tampang Niika pun langsung berubah nyeremin.

"Ah, Killua..? Jangan dengerin mereka! Panggil gue dengan nama NIIKA oke?!" kata Katsui dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Oh, Niiyama Katsuiyuji itu nama asli elu ya? Jadi, lu ini cewek atau cowok..?" seketika, Leader dan adek tercintrong ea berubah menjadi tua, keriput, dan rambutnya rontok semowa. Sementara, howa tidak mau mendekskripsiken bagaimana Niika sekarang.

"UDAH GUE BILANG PANGGIL GUE NIIKA! NIIKA ITU JELAS JELAS NAMA CEWEK TAU, MASA NGGAK NGERTI JUGA, SIH..?! GUE INI CEWEK TULEN 100%! LU NGGAK NGELIAT ROK INI, HAH..?!" dengan mendengarnya, Killua langsung nyumbat kuping kiri dan kanannya pakai batu kali.

"Oh, kirain gue lu ada 'kecenderungan ke samping', atau seorang crossdresser, gitu.."

30 menit kemudian...

"Ngemeng ngemeng, lu ngapain ke mari..? Mau bikin pesta sambutan..?" tanya Leader yang tak jera jera, Killua yang udah capek kuping gara gara Niika ngebacotin dia pun panas.

"JANGAN DIBAHAS SOAL PESTA SAMBUTAN! KUPING GUE PANAS DENGER KATA 'PESTA SAMBUTAN'!"

"Soal dia ke mari mau ngapain juga udah gue tanyain, tapi dia malah bilang gue kepo sama dia!" eaak, baru kali ini Yoken sepihak sama abangnya.

"Oh, jadi Killua, ada apa nih urusannya ke mari..?" kini bukan hanya mata coklat superpekat milik Yoken' yang menatapnya penuh harap akan jawaban, tapi sepasang mata bola Niika yang hijau nyala berkilow dan mata coklat muda milik Yoken menatapnya.

Melihat respon masyarakat tinggi, Killua tersenyum miring, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengutarakan perasaan gue, pikirnya. "Gue ke sini, ke GunYat, mau nuntut ilmu. Gue datang ke mari untuk belajar sungguh sungguh!"

.

.

.

"Ngg.. Lu.. Serius..?" Yoken menganggap keseriusan Killua itu nggak serius, dia pikir main main kali. Sementara Leader dan Niika kompak menyerang Killua dengan tampang WTF mereka.

"Kenapa lu nanya dengan tampang macam ini ke gue..?! Lu nggak inget siapa yang nyeramahin lu waktu itu..?" lagi lagi, baca Ada Apa Dengan GunYat, ea..? *Doorr!

"Hmm.. Itu.. Siapa ya..?" tapi Yoken tampak begitu bolot, dia menjawab tidak sesuai dengan harapan Killua.

"Orang itu kece, cakep, smart, dikagumi banyak perempuan, berintelejensi tinggi.." apaan tuh, narsis secara tidak langsung. Wah, Killua, jangan mau ikutan leader jahanam kayak Tadjudin!

"Kalo nggak salah itu manusia ubanan yang mukanya 11-12 sama lu.. Itu.. Abang lu kali, ya..?" tanya Yoken dengan tanpa otaknya.

"ITU GUE, TAUK..!"

"Oh.." akhirnya si bungsu ini mengetahui kebenaran.

"Terus kenapa lu meragukan semangat gue yang membara ini..?" Killua menunjuk nunjuk dirinya sebagai si-pengkobar-semangat.

"Karena gue tau, mau sebijak apapun elo, lo tetep manusia durjana yang bisanya cuma makan teori.." jawab Yooken singkat, lugas, padat, berwibawa, bermakna, padat, merayap. Killua sebagai subjek perkataannya hanya bisa terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi..~

.

.

.

"Udah, mendingan jelasin aja tujuan lu ke sini tuh sebenernya apa, deh!" sontak, Niika langsung dapat sorotan tajam dari Killua, dia pikir, sejak kapan nih anak ikutan?!

"Hmph.. Sebenernya gue CUMA mau dapet pertama, ijazah, kedua, SKHUN (Surat Keterangan Hasil Ujian Nasional), dan ketiga, X'Box.. Itu aja.." tangan kiri Killua menunjukan 3 jarinya, huaha, beri aku satu permintaan! #iklan.

"Hah..?"

"Jadi, maksud lo apaan sih..?" tanya Leader dengan kepo'nya.

"Gue disuruh sekolah di sini sampe tamat dengan diiming imingi X'Box! Dan gue mau barang itu!"

"X'Box..? Gue di rumah juga ada, kok.." Yoken, Yoken, songong banget sih nih anak satu. Leader langsung meliriknya tajam, '_Dan itu punya kita BERDUA, camkan!_'.

* * *

..flashbackk..

* * *

Seperti yang sudah sangat sering author ceritakan, Killua nganggur, nggak kerja dan nggak sekolah. Well, suatu ketika saat dia sedang asyik main Harvest Moon, tiba tiba namanya dipanggil dengan To'a masjid.

"Killua!" suara itu terdengar dari bawah, Killua kan mainnya di atas, di kamarnya.

"Hm? Gue lagi sibuk, neh!" jawabnya, pasti.

"Ada telfon!" dari suaranya.. Killua menebak kalau yang main teriak teriakan sama dia ini.. Leorio, suara bariton ngebass seorang cowok yang jelas jelas sudah pubertas dan masturxxxx.

"Dari siapa..? Udah, matiin aja!"

"Dari NYOKAP lu!" seketika, Killua langsung menghentikan aksi menunjukan kemampuannya main ps dan teriak teriakan jarak jauh bareng Leorio dengan mencampakkan stick psnya.

"Ya, hallo..?" Killua menarik telfon yang masih berkabel itu dari meja TV tempat asalnya, hingga ke sofa yang jaraknya ± 2m, lalu dia duduk di sofa sambil memegangi gagang telfun.

"_Killua, ini kamu nak..?_" kata robot kaleng kita di ujung berung.

"Iya, mah.." dan Killua menjawab patuh '_Kok, kesannya jadi kaya terenovela ya..?_'.

"_Gimana kamu sehat..?_"

"Sehat, mah.." '_Nih emak gue lagi kesurupan Jin Kaprit kali, baek sama gue!_', well author nggak useh nulis narasi.

"_Udah makan belom..?_"

"Belom, mah.." '_Dan kenapa setiap jawaban gue harus diakhiri dengan kata mah..?!_'.

"_Makan, dong, Killua SAYANG, nanti kamu sakit.._" author, kamu nggak perlu ngejebol caps untuk kata SAYANG, SAYANG. "_Jangan lupa makan sayur yang banyak_"

"Iya.." '_Gue rasa emak gue udah ketularan rabies anjing gue, atau udah dicuci otaknya sama bapak gue pake deterjen konsentrat, mengangkat noda lebih optimal.._'.

"_Killua, gimana sekolahnya, nak..?_" tapi, ketika pertanyaannya begini, Killua kehabisan bahan untuk dibicaraken dalam bathinnya.

"Oh, aku nggak sekolah, mah.." , "Aku pernah sekolah, seharii.. Aja, tapi rasanya udah di Neraka berabad abad. Jadi, aku nggak sekolah lagi sekarang.." jawab K(?) dengan xantaai.

Dan ibu Killua terdiam di sana, tak ada jawaban.

"Ah, udah dulu ya mah. Killua lagi sibuk, neh.." KamusKillua. Sibuk = sibuk maen.

"_Tunggu dulu, telponnya jangan dimatiin.._" suara super dingin terdengar dari telfon, kuping Killua pun merasa dingin.

"Wah, kenapa mah..? Nanti bayarnya mahal, loh!"

"_OI, KILLUA ZAOLDEYECK, SELAMA INI LU DI SONO NGAPAIN AJA..?! NGOJEK?! NARIK ANGKOT?! KENAPA LU NGGAK SEKOLAH, HAAAAAAAAHH...?!_" badai katarina tiba tiba berkoar dari telpon, sontak Killua terbawa anginnya yang dahsiat luar binasa dan mental ke tembok, sayang dia nggak make bulu mata anti badai Syahrini. Leorio yang ada di ruangan itu langsung ketiban jam dinding, tepar. o.. Mijon.. Tak lupa, ruangan forak foranda. "_GUE PIKIR LU UDAH PINTER SEKARANG, ABANG LU AJA, MILLUKI UDAH KULIAH DI GUNADARMA DAN UDAH BISA KORUP DI SANA LEWAT ORANG DALAM, ABANG LU LAGI SI ILLUMI UDAH JADI DOKTER BEDAH KECANTIKAN, SUNTIK SILIKON CAIR DAN MASANG IMPLAN PALSU SANA SINI, FACE LIFT METODE TANAM BENANG KAWAT, ALLUKA UDAH NGUASAIN MATERI KULIAHAN DI SMP KEMAREN, DAN SEKARANG DIA UDAH SERING PRAKTEK PEMBEDAHAN ILEGAL, SEBAGAI ANAK KEDOKTERAN DIA JUGA RAJIN NGEJARAH MAKAM ORANG UNTUK DIJADIKAN BAHAN, TERUS ADEK LU UDAH LULUS SMP KEMAREN, DIA JADI ANAK CERDAS ISTIMEWA, NEMNYA 80,00 LEWAT KEGIATAN CONTEK MASSAL SE-PROVINSI. ELU SEKARANG, 17 TAHUN BELOM SEKOLAH JUGA, MAU DITAROH DI MANA NAMA KELUARGA ZAOLDEYECK, DI PANTAT LO, HAH?! GUE HARUS BILANG APA SAMA IBU IBU ARISAN SAAT DIA NGEBANGGAIN IP ANAKNYA?! NEM ANAKNYA..?!_" meskipun sudah melempar Killua dan membuat porak poranda ruang tengah, suara telfon yang 30 oktaf itu masih terasa menggedor gedor gendang telinga Killua yang berada ± 5m jauh darinya.

Lantas, disamping tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena hujan angin supr deras a.k.a badai tadi Killua terseok seok berusaha menggapai gagang telfon, well dia ngesot. "Ehm, mah, ralat mah, menurut kalender Suku Maya sekarang aku 14 tahun.."

"_GUE NGGAK MAU TAU, POKONYA GUE MAU LU SEKOLAH, BESOK! SECEPATNYA! GUE PENGEN LIAT IJAZAH LU DENGAN RASA BANGGA DAN NGELIAT SKHUN LU DENGAN NILAI TOTAL DI ATAS 40,00..!_"

"Ah, males ah, mah.. Mama aja yang sekolah, gimana..?" entah kenapa, Killua bicara sembahri goler goleran di lantai.

"_APA..?! LU MAU NGAJAK RIBUT SAMA GUE BILANG BEGITU..?!_"

"Mah, di sini itu nggak ada sekolah yang enak! Anak anaknya pada alay dan ngocol semua!" TeNGG! Langsunglah muncul bayangan sosok Leader dengan pikok blonde alaynya dan ngocolnya Youken di kepala Killua.

Lalu, keheningan lagi lagi tercipta, tak ada suara. Killua pun sambil terus memegang gagang telpong ngesot ngesot untuk nyabut kabel telpon.

"_Wah, sayang banget kalo gitu. Padahal udah mama siapin X'box.._" a-pa-kah jawabannya setelah Kiluaa mendengar ini?

"Ah, X'box mah aku juga bisa beli, nggak ada yang lebih menarik..?!" aksi nyopotkeun kabel terhenti.

"_Yeah, ada yang lebih menarik.. Itu kalo nama elu, Killua, dicoret dari daftar pewaris sawah dan ternak buyut elu! Lalu semua abang beserta adek lu bisa dapet jatah lebih karenanya.._" Kikyo tak pernah lupa gunungan emas batangan yang di sembunyiken di xxx tanpa sepengetahuan Silva, yang didapat dari Zeno.

"Ah, biarin lah mah, aku kan udah kaya! Dan kalo aku mati, aku juga ngga bawa duit!" Killua, Killua, kenapa jadi bijak begini? Meskipun sombong di kalimat awalnya,

"_Hahh.. Killua, kalo gitu sekarang mau kamu apa..?_" akhirnya, ibunda menyerah.

"Aku nggak mau apa apa, mah! Karena Killua aja udah bisa ngeliat matahari pagi udah berterima kasih dan ngucap syukur. Jadi manusia itu jangan pernah nggak puas, yang ada apa harus di syukuri!"

'_Sejak kapan anak gue jadi bener begini..?!_' bathin Kikyo jadi narasi author aja, ea.

"Jadi, udah ya ma!" tangan Killua udah mantep banget tuh buat nyabut kabel.

"_UDAH, UDAH, PALELU BAU MENYAN! KILLUA, POKOKNYA MULAI DETIK, MENIT, JAM, HARI, MINGGU, BULAN INI LU HARUS SEKOLAH..! HARUS, CAMKAN ITU!_" dan setelah adegan ini, howa langsung keluar dari kandangnya dan memberikan kartu berobat klinik THT langganannya pada Killua, well, Killua membiarkan kartu kuning itu basah dengan genangan air, howa, diseret Audience balik.

"Yah, mah sekarang baru bulan November, bulan apaan..? Kan tanggung mah buat sekolah, mending kapan kapan aja!" bilang aja males, Killua.

"_KALO GITU SEMESTER 2 DEPAN, GUE MASUKIN LU DI KELAS 3 SMP TAHUN AJARAN 2014/2015. MASUK SEKOLAH APAAN GUE NGGAK MAU TAU, YANG PENTING LU SEKOLAH, TITIK..!_" Killua makin menjauhkan gagang telfun dari kupingnya. "_Taun depan nanti, mami pengen liat SKHUN dan Ijazah kamu! HARUS, POKOKNYA!_"

"Tutt.. Tutt.."

* * *

Kembali ke GunYat

* * *

"Oh, jadi lu disuruh nyak' lu untuk sekolah..?" kata Leader.

"Iya, begitulah.."

"Wah, ngejar materi di semester 2 berat, loh! Gue aja terkatung katung!" kata Leader, lagi.

"Itu kan karena lu goblok dangkalan," siah, komentar pedas terkumandang dari Yoken, adik kandungnya sendiri.

"A, APA APAAN LU BERANI NGATAIN GUE BEGITU..?! K, KAYA LU SENDIRINYA AJA PINTER!" lantas, abangnya tak trima.

"Eh, gue sih ngaku dan nyadar diri, ya kalo gue nggak pinter alias BEGO! Emang lu!" Yoken, ngomong BEGOnya nggak usah nafsu dan nglirik Leader terang terangan, ea.

"Emangnya kapan, gue pernah SOMBONG ke elu..?"

"Wah, bukannya ke gue. Tapi ke SEMUA ORANG!" pertengkaran abang-adek pun dimulai.

"KAPAN GUE PERNAH SOMBONG, HAH..?!"

"Dih, males banget gue nyatet dan nghafalin kapan kapan aja lu pernah SOMBONG!"

"Ehm, kayaknya lu berdua mulai menyimpang dari topik, nih.." Niika tiba tiba menyela.

"Tau, nih orang dua! Kalo mau berantem, maen golok golokkan, dong sekalian!" well, setelah mendengar Killua. Yoken dan Leader saling mengeluarkan golok mereka masing masing yang entah didapat dari mana.

Baru akan menyaksiken pertarungan tersebut, Niika menepuk pundak Killua pelan, "Killua, main GOLOK GOLOKkannya mending sama gue aje, deh.. Gimana..?" dengan senyum pelahap maut plus background hitam.

_Lalu, situasi hening.._

_Niika tiba tiba pergi entah ke mana,_

_Meninggalkan mereka.._

"Niika.. Nyeremin.." kata Killua super pelan dengan ukuran minus sekian Hertz.

"Jyah, baru tau, dia!" Leader tepok jidat, ou, ada nyamuk di sana rupanya.

"Begitulah Niika, 'selamat, ya'…" Yoken menyeletuk, diarahkan pada Killua.

"Heh, selamat..?" jelas, Killua tak mengerti.

"Tapi.. Gimana pun juga, lu mah enak, sebangku sama dia!" Killua pun terhenyak.

"Eh, emangnya Niika kenapa lagi..?" tanya yang terhenyak tadi.

"Yehh.. Dia kan pinter! Lo baru tau?!"

"Oh, kaga tau gue.."

"Emangnya lu tadi nggak nyontek, sama dia..?" Yoken, pertanyaannya frontal kali kau.

"Ng, nggak. Gue kan ga tau, yang gue tau dia bisa lancar nyoret nyoret kertas burem sementara gue gambar gambar.."

"Kalo lu nggak ngerti tanya aja sama dia, Niika itu pinter loh, Nemnya aja kemaren masuk GunYat.. 29,30!"

"Loh, dia kok masuk GunYat..?" tentulah, Killua tau kalau GunYat itu sekolah buangan yang murid 1 sekolah cuma berapa ratus.

"Yeah.. Nggak tau, tuh gue.." dan Yoken belum baca bio author rupanya, ho, ho, ho.

"Hei, ada apa nih, gomongin gue, ya..?" panjang umur, panjang umur! Diomongin, Niika benar benar datang.

"Nggak," lalu Niika pergi lagi, cepat datang cepat pergi. '_Baguslah_' bathin Killua, Leader, Yoken bersamaan pada hitungan ke4, tumben kompak.

"Oiya, kalo lu mau belajar sama gue, boleh, kok!" pembicaraan dimulai lagi, start dari Leader.

"Dih.. GR! Siapa juga yang mau belajar sama loe..?!" siapa juga yang nanya sama loe, Yoken?!

"Eh, emangnya lu pinter..?" Killua meraguken kepintaran leader kita.

"Ye lah, gue.." dan sombongnya pun keluar. Killua langsung melirik tajam Leader bejad ini dengan alah-gaya-aja-lu-selangit-!.

"Oiye, kenapa tadi lu pada langsung diem pas Niika dateng..?" Yoken dan abang tercingtrongnya pun terdiam terpantek.

"Yeh, die nggak tau ada jiwa siluman yang bersembunyi dibalik Niika!" lalu Youken menjawab setelah 2 detik.

"Heehh..?!" tentulah Killua tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud anak berkulit putih tembok itu, dia kan bukan emaknya Niika.

"Kenapa? Nggak percaya..?"

"Yah, lagian gue liat si Niika ini biasa biasa aja anaknya, nggak ada yang aneh"

"Itu karena lu belom kenal dia, siapa itu Niiyama Katsuiyuji!" kata Leader, aih sok kenal lu sama Niika, author kawinin, nih! #mulut digunting Leader.

"Oiya, asal tau aja. Niika itu sengaja ngosongin bangkunya buat elo," ada ada aja.. Lagi, si Yoken, pake tampang serius pula.

Lantas, Killua langsung memaparkan wajah hebring level 10nya dan berkata "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW..!"

Melihat reaksi Killua yang OOC, Yoken menghadap matahari terbit untuk sekilas memandang burung unta yang terbang. "Niika itu sebenernya aneh,"

'_Dan lu lebih aneh lagi,_' jelas jelas ini dari gubuk hati Killua.

"Dia kebanyakan main sama kita kita, pas kelas 7 gue sering main sama dia…" 'Oh, sekarang gue ngerti kenapa lu bilang Niika aneh', yang sependapat dengan Killua harap diam.

"Sebenernya Niika itu punya banyak temen cewek, tapi dia lebih sering main sama kita dari pada main sama temen temen ceweknya itu.." memang, author melihatnya, sih Niika sedang asik jambak-jambakan sama (mungkin) temannya sampe guling-gulingan di lantai. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya saling meneriakan jagoannya bak laksana nonton adu ayam, termasuk howa yang menjagokan dirinya sendiri(?).

"Heehh.. Yailah, ngapain mikirin si Niika, sih..?" topik pun mulei berganti, start dari Killua. "Gue lagi punyeng ngudak nilai bagus, neh!" o Killua, serius juga rupana?

"Oh, yaudah.." Yoken yang dari tadi bergunjing pun diam karena kotbah Killua.

"Ngemeng ngemeng lu tadi ngerjain soalnya gimana..? Bisa?"

"Hah, soal kaya gitu.. KECIL!" Ripley's, believe it or not.

"Dih, dih.. Gaya mu nak, nak!" kata Yoken.

"Weh, gue serius!" lagi, keseriusan Killua dianggap tidak oleh Leader.

"Ck, beneran soal kaya gitu, kecil! Orang tinggal main gue silang aja, ngasal.." ujar Killua bangga.

'_OMIJOOOOOOTT..! TERANG AJA LU BILANG GAMPANG!_' kembar siang siang kita kom(pak)se(kali).

"Ngasal mah gue juga bisa!" wah, Yoken, pengalaman tuh ya?

"Eh, serius lu nggak bisa sama sekali..?" Leader menatap Killua peri-Hatin.

"Ngg.. Yah, ada yang bisa sih,"

"Apaan..?" bayangan rank1 umum dimenangkan Killua pun muncul dalam benak Leader.

"Hmm.. Apaan yah? Kayanya nggak ada, deh"

'_HADEH.. NIH ANAK SEKOLAH MAU BELAJAR APA MAU NGAPAIN, SIH?!_'.

"Ka, kalo kesebangunan.. Lu bisa..?" menurut Leader, diantara 5 materi matik yang ngebingungin, kesebangunan paling gacel, ea.

"Oh, yang segitiga itu..?" Killua sok ngerti, deh.

"Tuh, lu tau! Jadi bisa nggak?"

"Nggak.." jawabannya ketebak bener.

'_…_' Leader dan adik tersayangnyah (kehabisan kata kata untuk diucapkan walau dalam bathin).

"Nah.. Terus, gimana nih sekarang? Lu mau bisa, tapi dasar dasarnya aja nggak bisa!" lalu Killua menghantam penglihatan Leader dengan mata Puss di Shrek.

Lantas, dengan sok iyenya Leader memejamkan mata, melipat tangan di depan dada, kemudian mendengus kebo'. "Sini, gue ajarin, deh.. Mana..?"

"Semuanya, cuy.." jawab Killua apa adanya.

Tadjudin Soepardjo dengan gesitnya langsung melesat ke mejanya, diambilnya sebuah buku tebal dari kolong mejanya, lalu dibawa ke hadapan Killua. Tertera judul buku itu 'Detik Detik Menjelang Ujian Nasional 2015', Killua sendiri menyeritkan alisnya tidak tau. "Apaan itu..?" tanyanya.

"Ini buku yang harus lu pelajarin BAIK BAIK 1 semester ini, Killua.." jawab Leader diiringi seringai iblis yang lebih dari sekedar iblis. Killua segera merampas buku yang sudah agak lusuh itu, dilihatnya berbagai macam ukiran sakral deret artimatika, deret geometri, gradien persamaan garis, lalu sudut sudut sama besar sementara itu Yoken yang ikut melihat, matanya langsung melumer bagai timah besi panas.

Dari 4 materi UN, kebanyakan yang menjadi momok atau haram disentuh adalah matematika, meskipun fisika susah, kita bisa mengatasinya sedikit. Baru baru ini di kelas 9 materi yang paling menjadi momok bagi seorang Yoken adalah perpangkatan al jabar, persamaan linear satu variabel, dan dua variabelnya, al jabar model distributif juga (kenapa materi kelas 1? Yah, kan mau UN, dipelajarin lagi), peluang kuartal, kenapa? Katanya caranya membingungkan, berbelit belit, dan muter muter. Yoken pernah diajari abangnya saat UTS (disuruh nyokap), tapi dianya nggak ngerti ngerti, itulah yang membuat Leader depresi dan berhenti mengajar.

Maka dari itu, saat melihat abangnya sendiri mengajari Killua, dia termanyun. Dia nggak yakin seorang Leader kebanggaan bangsa dan negara dapat menuntun Killua —yang menurutnya lebih bego darinya— menuju kesuksessan UN. Meskipun Yoken melihat Killua meresapi setiap kata kata yang tertera di buku Detik itu.

"Oh.. Kerucut, tabung, bola volumenya itu dasarnya sama, pasti ada π dan jari jarinyanya karena polanya emang lingkaran. Hmm.. Gampang," Killua mengulang kalimat kalimat yang tertera pada buku dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Tapi ribetnya kalo ketemu soal yang bilang 'sebuah tabung berisi air sekian leter terus dimasukin beberapa bola berdiameter sekian, terus ditanya berapa tinggi air sekarang atau selisih naik, atau keduanya'.. Itu agak ribet ceritanya," Leader tak pernah lupa sebagaimana nungging nunggingnya dia saat mengerjakan soal yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Emang kaya gimana caranya?"

"Ga tau, gue lupa, kemaren kan abis liburan." jawab Leader klasikk.

"Heh, katanya pinter!" Leader lalu merampas buku bersampul biru-putih-kuning-merah itu dari tangan Killua.

"Mendingan gini, deh. Gue pinjemin dulu buku ini ke elu, kalo ada yang nggak ngerti baru tanya, oke?" selepas mengumandangkan titahnya, Leader melempar SPM ke tangan Killua, lalu dengan santai si Zaoldeyeck satu ini menangkapnya.

"Oiya, elu. Lu tau nggak soal yang kaya gitu?" tanya Killua pada Yoken yang dari tadi memerhatikan mereka.

"Oh, tadi gue denger sekilas" kayaknya tau nih orang.

"Ye lu tau, kaga..?!"

"Kaga," santai, jawab si bungsu, jawaban 'kaga' atau 'nggak' sudah Killua hitung, peluangnya 1/1. "Kalo nanya yang begituan mah, jangan ke gue! Gue aja angkat tangan soal begituan"

* * *

_lalu ketika suara nyaring Mak Lmfir berhenti terdengar.._

* * *

Tak henti hentinya Leorio memandang jam dinding yang makin lama makin menggerus waktu, sekarang jam 1/2 4 kurang. Killua ngapain aja di Gunung Yati? Lama kali kau pulang, nak. Dari pada Leorio terus memerhatikan jam dinding merk Seiko itu layaknya sapi ompong mending dia tidur, lah, capek juga kalau dia harus kena shift malam setiap kerja. Begadang, begadang..

Tapi, baru saja mau memejamkan mata di atas sofa yang dibaringinya, tanpa ketukan, pintu tiba tiba terbuka sendiri. Lalu dengan mata sayu, Leorio lihat siapa, sih sebenarnya yang datang?

"Hahh.." helaan nafas yang sangat menunjukan pengeluhan dalam hidup terdengar jelas.

"Eh elu, udah pulang..?" tanya Leorio. Killua malas menjawabnya, '_Jelas jelas gue udah balik, kenapa masih ditanyain?!_' kata bathinnya.

Killua pun langsung menelsik ke segala penjuru rumahnya, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok putra dari Ging Frecess yang dicarinya. "Gon mana?"

"Cielah, sehari nggak ketemu, udah kangen sama Gon!" padahal, dalam hati Leorio pengen juga tuh, dikangenin.

"Nggak, bukan begitu maksud gue"

".. Kalo Gon tadi n'cingnya dateng kemari, terus dia diajak pergi dari tadi siang dan sekarang.. Seperti yang lu liat sekarang ini, belom pulang" jelas Leorio seraya bangkit dan duduk. "Jadi, gimana tadi sekolahnya..?"

"Parah, bener bener parah. Gue diadepin sama guru yang killer abis! Mematikan, bro!" jawabnya, Killua lalu melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk di sana.

"Oh.. Hahaha, namanya juga sekolah"

Leorio menoleh memerhatikan punggung anak itu (ya karena Killua ngadep ke sono nggak bisa liat mukanya) dan dia juga melihat ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan 'gue nggak beda halnya dengan kambing' yang ditempel dengan selotip di seragam putihnya. Tulisan di punggung begitu, terlihat iseng kali, ea. "Oiya, materi UN itu kan sama kaya materi SD.." tapi Leorio malah ngomong begini ke Killua.

"Ah, masa, seh..? Kok gue ngga nemuin soal 2+1 ya..?" Killua sambil melengkah menuju dapur setelah melempar tasnya ke sofa di mana Leorio berada.

"Yah, bukan yang 2+1, lah! Maksud gue kaya.. Hmm.. Agresi Militer I, II, sistem peredaran darah manusia, statistika, banyak, deh! Itu sekitar.. Materi kelas 5 sampe kelas 6"

"Yaelah.. Nggak usah ngomong!" Killua ingat, dia tau masa masa SD yang mengharukan tak pernah terasah, ah, ah!~

"Iya, sih tapi kalo SMP sekarang ini pelajarannya aja yang didalemin. Kaya statistika di SD kan nggak ribet, eh.. Di SMP, berbelit belit!" Leorio lalu melihat, Killua nampak mengabaikannya. Dengan santai siswa RESMI Gunung Yati kelas 9 itu mengambil mug dari almari, lalu menyalakan air keran diatasnya, baiklah.. Adegan kesegaran iklan minuman kemasan dimulai, Killua minum dengan penuh hasrat.

"Hmm.. Lagian, menurut gue jalan lu bakal suseh nanti. Apa lagi lu nggak pernah sekolah, 'kan..?" kalimat terakhirnya berasa ngeremehin banget, ea..

"Pernah," Yoken yang berada di alam lain pun mengikuti kekagetan Leorio, sejarah di Ada Apa Dengan GunYat harus diperbaiki. Killua.. Sekolah..?

"Sekolah apa..? Kapan?"

"Home Schooling.." Killua menaruh mug 'Keep Calm And Love 7.6 (19th generation)' yang sudah kosong di tangannya ke meja, sebelumnya dia tatap lagi mug berwarna dasar hitam itu. Jialah, Hom Skuling, kaya artis aja. "Pas gue masih umur 5-7 taon" Leorio memandang Killua seserius mungkin, "Sama bapak gue.." tapi jawaban terakhirnya ini nggak muasin banget!

"Nggak usah ngomong! Bilang aja lu diajarin bapak elu, dan kaga sekola!"

"Jadi, gue itu diajarin banyak macem pelajaran, sama abang gue, bapak.." Killua nyambung cerita lagi dengan bangga.

"Diajarin sampe mana?"

"Kali, bagi, tambah, kurang. Ya yang gitu gitu aja.."

"Oh, itu lu udah bisa. Lagian nih, ya kalo lu udah lulus sekolah dan terjun ke masyarakat, nggak ada tuh al jabar, fitagoras, terus yang ngitung luas dan keliling, GA ADA!" Leorio menegaskan di kata GA ADAnya.

"Emangnya lu pernah sekolah apa, ngomong begitu..?" Killua curiga juga, kok dia bisa tau?, begitu.

"Pernah, lah. Kalo nggak sekolah, mana bisa gue kerja ampe sekarang..?" dan Leorio pun membanggakan kerjanya yang jadi hansip, atau nggak tentu juga, kadang jadi pelayan, kasir, cleanning service, ngangkat ngangkat mayat, gali kubur, tergantung objekan adanya apa.

"Tapi, gue itu sekolahnya cuma sampe SD" Killua pun terhenyak dalam raga, Leorio curhat, Killua terdiam, Leorio sengsara, Killua ngakak.

"Sebenernya gue pernah SMP, tapi sekolahnya nggak bener, gue sering bolos dan hampir nggak pernah nyatet pelajaran, kalo pulang sekolah selalu kelayapan. Jadi, pas mau naek kelas 3 semester 2, gue berenti sekolah dan disuruh di rumah aja.. Gue pikir, pendidikan terakhir gue bakal ditulis SMP, karena gue udah ngabisin 2,5 taon di sana, seenggaknya pernah SMP juga. Tapi, pas kerja dan gue ditanyain, pendidikan terakhir gue tetep ditulis SD, percuma gue SMP.." tatapan Leorio yang tanpa fokus terasa sendu. "Gue nyesel, dan mikir sekarang. Kenapa waktu dulu itu gue nggak sekolah bener bener..? Sekarang, mau kerja, susah.."

Leorio pikir setelah pengalamannya di share tadi, seperti cerita cerita sekumpulan orang yang ikut pemulihan, ini akan jadi masa masa haru dimana Killua tercerahkan karenanya. Tapi, begitu dia lihat itu anak sedang asyik duduk di korsi meja makan sembari menghayati lagu Satu Jam lewat headphone. "WOI, LU DENGERIN GUE DARI TADI NGGAK, SIH..?!"

"Hah, denger, denger, kok!" lantas Killua langsung melepas 2 bantalan super gede itu dari kupingnya.

"Alah, masa..?" Leorio tak yakin.

"Iya, gue kan nyetel nggak kenceng kenceng, kali!"

"Mm, oh, baguslah.." akhirnya, baru Leorio tenang.

Setelah ketenangannya kembali, Leorio berjalan menghampiri Killua di meja makan. Sebenarnya bukan Killua yang dihampiri, tapi 2 batang kue semprong rasa jahe dari toples. Dan hal yang paling mudah ditebak dari sini adalah, Killua tidak perduli dengan adegan tersefut.

"Menurut lu.. Apa keuntungannya kalo gue sekolah sekarang..?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Killua, Leorio segera menghabisi semprongnya kemudian mengenyahkan remah remah kotor semprong yang menempel di baju. Dia ingin ini adalah jadi saat saat jadi orangtua(?) atau penceramah yang baik, "Keuntungannya..? Wah, banyak banget!" tapi Killua tetap tak memandang orang itu. "Mungkin lu sekarang nungging nungging belajar, tapi suatu saat nanti lu bakal ngerasain manfaatnya kalo jadi orang pinter! Tak terkira! Yah, siapa tau aja, suatu saat nanti lu jadi orang tersohor di negri ini. Kalo gue jadi elu, gue bakal sekolah sungguh sungguh!"

"Yah, lu mah ngomong gampang! Gue yang kerja, susah!" kata Killua, sambil menatap kecoa yang lewat.

"Yeh, gue pan cuma ngingetin.." jawab Leorio seadanya.

_Lalu bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah Killua akan 'kembali' berhenti bersekolah?_

Mendengar ceramah Leorio, seorang murid ndableg tiba tiba siap dengan posisi start melayangnya. "Kabur, a'ahhh..!" teriak orang itu.

Tapi, dengan kekuatan supernya, tanpa diduga datang seorang lagi dan mengentikan orang yang lari tadi, "Howa, kenapa lu sendirinya nggak belajar..?" lalu Audience kesayangan kita ini nyumpel mulut howa pake buku Detik.

* * *

Sabda FFN : "_The author would like to thank you for your continued support._"

howa : *ngadahin tangan*

* * *

..GBU..


	2. Chapter 2

Howa : *naek ban* *mejeng komuk super suseh bak laksana di sineteron, terombang ambing!* helep! Helep!  
Audience : *tiba tiba datang dengan sangat heroiknya*  
Howa : *girang*  
Audience : *nggeplak pala howa pake dayung* woy, tolol! Banjir udah surut, tauk! Ngapain lu pake ban segala!  
Howa : *liat sekeliling* oh.. Udah nggak banjir #telat

Hay, epribadeh, gimana kabarnya? Ada yang kena banjir nggak kemaren? Cetar membahana halilintar badai, u la, la loh, banjirnya, eh, semoga masih sehat selamet sentosa ya, ampe sekarang, biar bisa baca kelanjutan fic ini terus *ditempeleng* hoo..

Balasan review ::  
Angchin : udah bales lewat PM ≈(-•-≈)  
Hikary : Hoo.. Mangap, nggak bisa lewat PM. Makasih reviewnya, support, dan segala galanya! Lalu, soal Niika dalam cerita ini, akan dijelasken, perhatikan baek baek!  
_Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?_ hubungannya prequel dengan fic ini  
_Ada Apa dengan GunYat?_ hubungannya second prequel dengan _Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Nikka_  
_Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Niika_ hubungannya prekuel dengan fic ini  
_Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Niika_ hubungannya sequel dengan_ Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?_  
Fic ini hubungannya sequel dengan _Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?_  
Fic ini hubungannya juga sequel dari _Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Nikka_  
Hehehe.. Sepertinya begitu (belum begitu ngerti juga soal sequel sequel-an), tapi pokoknya mereka bertiga berhubungan. Nikka yang diceritain udah mati itu cuma di cerita sampingan doang *ditatap Niika tajam*, sekarang dia masih hidup kok, dibangkitin pake Edo Tensei^^ (nah, lo!).

Oiya, kepada seluruh readers yang beriman, mohon dimaafkan segala kesalahannya, maaf, dan terima kasih sebelumnya! Howa mau hiatus! —nanti juga balik lagi— ini ff persembahan untuk hiatus. Akhiri kata, mohon undur diri, dan sampai jumpa lagi di musim selanjutnya! Eits, sebagai kado hiatus, gimana kalo reviewnya didobel? #disambit bata —lagian, satu chapter, satu perivew, bukannya cuma bisa satu review?—

* * *

Disclimera -Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

Rated- T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel), yang masih 9 tahun dianjurkan untuk tidak baca. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

Genre- Friendship (hah, gontok-gontokan gitu?) & Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol).

Summary- [Masih] ch.2::_Serangan Umum 1 Maret 1949._ Di atas lagit, masih ada lagit, bro! Niika bukan orang terPinter 1 sekolah, ada lagi, satu orang.. Kece, berintelejensi tinggi, dan populer. Tapi, Leader sesat 9.4 senep melihatnya. Suatu saat, dia melaksanakan serangan untuk 'menguji iman' orang ini, well, berhasilkah Leader melancarkan aksi edannya? / "Iya sih, tapi gue belom puas kalo belom ngalahin 'dia'.." /"Liatin deh, MENJIJIKAN 'kan..?"/ KoMer : banjir OC! Yang nggak suka silahkan hengkang^^

Kode Merah (sabda Skipper : "Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya..") - OC BEZIBUN, AU, OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, friednship sesat, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini — alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat  
membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Killua di GunYat Untuk 1 Semester Terakhir, Cuk!  
(sequel ke2 _Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?_).

_Halaman kedua _  
Serangan Umum 1 Maret 1949

* * *

Diproduksi Oleh  
PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk.  
Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia.

Ide Produk  
howa

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua..)

* * *

GUNUNG YATI INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL (full day school) #khayalan semata..

Jam masuk : 07:00  
Istirahat : 10:00-10:30  
Istirahat makan siang : 12:00-13:30  
Jam pulang : 02:30

RSBI dihapus (kata koran Tempol), SMP GUNUNG YATI yang berstatus swasta campuran tebar kembang 40 rupa. Yah, tak perlu author jelaskan dengan tesurat bagaimana sebenarnya GunYat, atau GunYat itu apa. Begini, (baru ngejelasin pas chapter 2 dari sekian sekuel pula) untuk masuk ke GunYat biayanya lebih murah dibandingkan SMP swasta lainnya, bahkan dibandingkan dengan SMP negri, tapi kalo ada ulangan bayar lagi sekian juta, sama seperti SMP swasta lain. GunYat mempunyai standar dibawah rata rata (perlu digarisbawahi) , yaitu nemnya minimal 23,45, selain duit yang berkuasa, nilai cetek ini juga harus tertera di SKHUN, tapi untuk ke GunYat tidak ada tesnya, bro.

Tapi yang paling menyejukkan hati adalah ketika anda sekalian mengalami Masa Orientasi Siswa, berat! Anda bisa bayangkan lapangan Militer Amerika adalah pemandangan MOS di GunYat, mereka dengan kostum cosplay ea saling beradu kekuatan. Jadi mereka kakak kakak berbahagia MOS bisa dengan bebas melempar bom molotov atau memasang ranjau paku matrial di sepanjang arena MOS. MOSnya GunYat = wajib militer, karena kurang lebihnya sama, toh mereka nanti suruh menyergap, nembak lawan yang sudah ditentukan pake senjata beneran —bukan setingkat Glock lagi pastinya, yang gede gede semua— atau dalam keadaan hebring bisa pake bazooka, nyelem di kolam ikan, manjat manjat. Maka itu sekali lagi, Killua bersyukur bisa melewati masa masa penyiksaan itu.

Dalam satu deretan dengan SMP swasta yang Internasional (deretan SMP), GunYat ditempatkan di rank sekian ratus. Ya maklum, anak anak yang sudah muter kiri muter kanan nyari SMP bagus tapi karena NEM kecil nggak terima pada ngumpul di GunYat, well, GunYat itu BUANGAN. Terus.. Anak anaknya sudah terkenal badung, rajin tawuran, nggak ada niat belajarnya, sering megang BB meskipun ada guru, nggak jarang banyak yang pacaran di koridor, dan semua itu adalah mangsa empuk pasukan Mak Lamfir 88. Tapi, sudah 21 generasi yang ngeganyem pendidikan di sana.

Oiya, seragam GunYat.. Super biasa, cuma baju putih (kemeja) yang terserah mau lengan panjang, pendek.. digulung (diseret Mak Lamfir) dan rok atau celana hitam yang juga boleh panjang atawa pendek, jangan lupa dasi hitam! Sebenarnya, GunYat sudah ganti beberapa rezim seragam sekolah, mulai dari yang paling jelek, bagusan, sampe sederhana banget ampe sekarang. 3 tahun sebelumnya, sih, seragam GunYat itu pake jas, terus sebelumnya lagi, ada yang sailor, yah.. Banyak macem, deh. Gantinya 3 tahun sekali, sayangnya mereka mereka ini yang angkatan ke19 (Killu .dkk) kebagian seragam sederhana begitu. Junior mereka malah sekarang modelnya pake cardigans gitu, hehe, sabar, ya kakak!

Dan jangan lupa, dalam akhir tahun, atau akhir semester biasanya sekolah mengadakan event event kece. Kaya turnamen tawuran massal dengan SMP lain (GunYat udah pernah jadi juara pertama 3 kali berturut turut), nobar (tergantung musim), pemulihan (dibimbing howa (ga ada yang mau dateng)), festival musim ujan (festival yang dilaksanakan seperti festival sekolah lainnya pada musim hujan), panggung gembira sebagai ajang unjuk kesombongan. Serta berbagai acara study tour setiap semester dan tur perpisahan ke Sabi(?) di semester6.

Well, kurang lengkap? Informasi landjoot hub.088888888888

* * *

Saat tiba di kelas 9.4, Niika memandang 2 kursi kosong di depannya yang ganjil, kenapa? Karena kursi itu bukan bilangan genap (nah lo?). "Si Taju nggak masuk..?"

"Jangan tanya gue, gue bukan nyaknye!" yeh, lagian siapa yang bilang elu, Killua, kawin sama buapaknya Leader.

Selanjutnya tanpa tedeng aling aling lagi, Niika menduduki singgasananya bersama tas yang dibawa. Killua sendiri udah standbye di kursi yang satunya, tumben, nggak telat.

Dalam suasana pasar tanah abang yang panas, rame, sumpek, dan berisik, seorang anak laki laki yang tinggi semampai, yang biasanya sudah ada di sekolah saat matahari baru nongol tiba tiba lewat di depan kelas sambil berkata dengan suara agak keras,

"Tajudin sama Yoken hari ini nggak masuk, kemarin mereka kecelakaan.."jelasnya, lalu dia melengos pergi begitu saja ke luar kelas. Eh, nih orang tau aja lagi pada ngomongin apa.

"Eh..?!" pandangan Killua dan Niika pun bertemu, tapi dengan pandangan bingung sebingung bingungnya.

Otak killua yang bervolume sekitar 200cc pun membayangkan adegan berdarah darah Gore yang begitu memikat, bunyi khas tulang patah pun sempat terbayang lembut melewati telinganya, usus terburai urai (Mature Theme),... Oke, kita lewati saja konten konten Dewasa ini. Maklum, bawaan Killua.

Sementara Niika sudah membayangkan betafa nikumathnya dunia tanpa 2 orang terminators itu, pertama, saingan berkurang, orang bodoh nggak ada lagi, nggak ada orang nyolot, nggak ada orang songong, nggak ada ribut di pagi hari, dan nggak ada Yoken dan Leader. Yang paling penting adalah Niika berbahagia hati atas perihnya penderitaan berkesinambungan yang dialami itu orang dua, huahahaha!

Padahal belum tentu ya, kecelakaan = mati. Tapi, pikiran mereka sudah melalang buana.

Selanjutnya, pelajaran dimulai dengan tenang dan aman. Niika dan Killua pun tak merasakan hawa panas yang biasanya berasal dari depan mereka, tempat duduk Yoken dan Leader, jadi nggak ada gontok gontokan, nggak ada ribut tibutan, nggak ada adu bacotan, nggak ada.. Semuanya, yah, itung itung author juga bisa ngurangin OC yang menggunung, gitu.

Kadang kala ketika menghadapi penjelasan tak berujung yang sukar dimengerti, atau soal latihan yang susang sumbel, Killua bertanya pada Niika. Malu bertanya sesat di jalan, tapi kalo nanya terus orang bego namanya! Lumayan, buat pendekatan, cielah.. Menurut Killua juga, antara Niika dan Yoken yang notabene pernah mengajarinya lebih canggih Niika. Lah, jelas, pinteran Niika. Dan hal terindah saat ini adalah, Mak Lamfir sebagai guru matik tidak ada, bukannya tidak ada, tapi karena memang tidak ada jamnya. Hari yang sangat indah, tak ada suara teriakan nyaring melengking yang mampir ke kuping. Oo.. I think to myshelf.. what a wonderful world.. *lirik Louis Amstrong*

* * *

_Tapi, saat pulangnya.._

"Niika, lu mau ngejenguk nggak..? Bareng, nih, ayo!"

"Nggak, ah. Kaya gue ga ada kerjaan aja.." Niika masih sibuk dengan mengintai kolong mejanya.

"Loh, kan lu sering main sama mereka.." orang yang berambut mahogany di depan pintu itu tampak meyakinkan.

"Yah, nggak dijenguk sama 1 orang nggak bikin mereka mati 'kan..?" jawaban Niika mulai terasa sarkatis.

"Ck, yaudah, deh! Duluan, ya!" akhirnya manusia berambut mahogany (pirang kejemur) tersebut pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama rombongan ondel ondelnya, yang diketahui akan menjenguk abang-adek anti-akur yang tengah terbujur(?) sakit di RSJD. Kira kira rombongannya ada 7-10 orang. Yah, mentang mentang Leader ketua kelas mereka mau nggak mau, meskipun nggak enak juga tetep harus berlagak perhatian meskipun terus berdoa agar itu orang nggak masuk masuk kelas dalam hati.

Sebelum meninggalkan kelas seutuhunya, Niika melirik sejenak benda putih perak disebelahnha yang tidak bergerak, "Killua, lu mau ngejenguk..?" tanya Niika pada benda misterius itu.

Dengan super ogah ogahan —padahal kelas udah bubar, bukannya langsung pulang— Killua si benda itu mengangkat kepalanya dari meja lalu memandang Niika yang berdiri, "Oh, nggak. Kecuali kalo gue diminta, baru.."

Selanjutnya, Killua kembali membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi, alias dari tadi dia tidur. Niika sih, nating-tu-lus (baca : nothing to lose), dia pikir elo, elo, gue, gue. Mau masang tenda di sekolah juga bukan urusan seorang Katsui.

.

.

.

Setelah merasakan sengatan mematikan alat tes gula darah (pen) milik howa dalam mimpinya, Killua dengan segera langsung terbangun. Matanya lalu menelusuri senyapnya 9.4 dalam dunia GunYat yang biasanya selalu ramai oleh bunyi bunyi penghujat kuping, kemana semua orang pergi? Udah pulang Killua, lu dari tadi ketiduran di kelas! -_-"

Kepala yang masih pening membimbing empunya untuk menyadarkan dia harus pulang sekarang, well, dengan lemot Killua merapihkan barang barangnya dengan telaten(?). Hingga sebuah getaran dari sakunya menyadarkannya, langsunglah dia mengambil benda berlayar 3,0" tersebut lalu membathin sambil menatapnya, '_Aih, siapa ini?_', perlu anda maklumi, Killua tidak mengenal nomor panggilan yang tertera pada layar hpnya.

"_Killua, lu ngejenguk gue, dong!_" mendengarnya, membuat Killua mendatarkan pandangannya, dia merasa beruntung membiarkan panggilan setelah menekan tombol jawab, dari pada bilang 'halo' atau 'ini siapa?' tapi keputus gara gara suara di sebrang sana.

Tanpa bertanya, Killua menebak, ini suara seorang Leader sesat 9.4 yang kenceng semi-bariton, maklum masih semi. Jadi, langsung dijawab aja "Mau banget, gitu ya gue jengukin..?"

"_Ya ampun, Kill.. Kita kan temen!_" eh? Udah temenan, gitu?

"Ha? Sejak kapan gue bilang kita temen..?" tak Killua sadari, dari tadi berjalan tau tau sudah ada di depan gerbang.

"_Yaelah, lu ngejenguk doang, paling abis bensin berape! Tega banget luh, sama guee..!_" ya ampun, muncul karakter baru, karakter sekong!

Sambil terus memegang handpun di kuping, Killua tengok kanan kiri. Asal tau aja bro, itu anak lagi menyebrangi lautan(?), mana mobilnya kenceng kenceng pula. "Hahhh.. Yaudah, gue jenguk, deh!"  
Leader sesat itu pun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan-licik di bangsalnya. "Lu ada di rumah sakit mana..?"

"_Eits, tunggu dulu! Jangan nanya begitu dulu!_"

Killua menaikan tensi curiganya, "Apa lagi..?!"

"_Jangan lupa bawa buah buahan, ya!_" nyess, suaranya terdengar garing, lembut, sekaligus kenyal.

'_Anjrit, ada udang dibalik rempeyek!_' tak perlu jeda lama, tiba tiba Killua melihat howa dengan gembolannya dagang rempeyek di prapatan sana. Forgatsek!

* * *

Bau obat obatan yang mencurigakan, suasana yang jauh dari kata bising, dan tempat tidur yang bisa dinaek turunin pake remot mengisi pencitraan setting ini, kenalkan, ini Rumah Sakit Jiwa Daerah yang jauh terisolir dari kota. Eh, udah diceritain belom, sih, kalo settingnya ini memang di daerah pinggiran dan bukan kota? (Audience : mana gue tau?!). Tapi 2 orang yang mengisi ruangan kelas 2 tersebut masih aja ribut, untung pasien, kalo orang lain pasti udah disekap dan dimasukin karung.

Tajuu memandang orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan horizontal mode. Suer, dia gedek banget sama orang yang super jail itu. Niatnya sih, mau tidur, tapi gara gara nih adek satu, abangnya jadi nggak tenang. "IH, LU DIEM KEK! GUE MAU TIDUR, TAUK!"

"Ye.. Tidur sono!" yang diajak bicara hanya menjawab seadanya sambil masih memainkan rimut yang dia pegang.

Well, abangnya yang sedang goleran di ranjang pun naik darah, "TAPI GUE NGGAK BAKALAN TENANG KALO LU TERUS TERUSAN NAIK TURUNIN RANJANGNYA, PINTER! NORAK, LU!"

Mendengar kata 'NORAK' jebol caps yang nancep di kuping, dia ikut ikutan panas. "APA?! LU NGAJAK RIBUT BILANG BEGITU KE GUE!" katanya seraya menekan tombol a (?) yang langsung membuat ranjang yang ditempati abangnya jadi turun ke bawah dengan hentakan drastis.

"MENDINGAN LO TARO ITU REMOT KE TEMPAT ASALNYA SEBELUM LU GUE PASUNG DI RANJANG!" Leader masih sabar, lho nggak langsung ngerebut remot yang dipegang Yoken lalu menyambitnya dengan benda persegi panjang itu, eh?

"APA?! LO PENGEN GUE LEMPAR KELUAR JENDELA, HAH?!"

_30 menit kemudian.._

"Yess..! Huhu!"

"Ah, kampret gue kalah lagi!"

"Lagian, sih! Udah tau itu musuh, malah di samperin!"

Kalau Yoken bersorak di depan layar TV, justru abangnya meratapi layar LCD itu dengan empet. Padahal yang masang itu Play Setan biar bisa kesambung dan dimainin Leader juga, meskipun inisiatif bawa PS dan nemuin solusi bisa dipasang di TV kamar itu Yoken. Yah, kalo kata Leader sih, dari pada dia ngantuk tapi nggak bisa tidur —digangguin adeknya— mendingan main PS, tapi kalo Yoken sih, mau nganguk nggak ngantuk, tetep, maen!

"Udah, lah! Ganti aja!" Leader lalu turun dari ranjang Yoken ke depan TV.

"Ngakk! Kalo mau Guitar Hero, juga!" sementara Yoken masih setia duduk di ranjang dan megang stick psnya.

"Nggak mau! Gue kalo main itu juga kalah terus!" Leader lalu menoleh dan menatap Yoken sinis.

"Yahh.. Payah, lagian sih lo. Kebanyakan belajar!"

"Yee.. Masih mending dari pada elo main mulu malah BEGO!" eak, sombongnya Leader keluar.

"Yehe.. Gue juga pinter tauk!"

"Pinter apa..? Pinter nyontek, hah?!" tanya Tajuu dengan nada tinggi sekaligus mengejek.

"Nggak, pinter main games.."

Sontak, kedua pasang mata Yoken dan Leader menatap Killua bersamaan. Tapi, sebenarnya yang paling ditatap adalah sesuatu yang dibawa Killua, kresek putih besar. "Oh, lu berdua ada di sini.. Kirain gue RSJ," ujar Killua menatap Leader jauh.

"RSJ kan pelarian lu kalo lagi galau, iya kan..?" jelas, Leader gak mau kalah.

"Ngomong ngomong ini beneran RSJ, loh.. Lu nggak liat di bawah pada numpuk orang gila..?" celetuk Yoken, yah pan udeh dijelasin howa.

"Oiya, buah buahannya mana..?" 'Gue tau, ke mane otak lu sekarang berlabuh!'.

Dengan ikhlas nggak ikhlas, Killua menyodorkan kresek putih tersebut ke hadapan Tajuu, "Neh," Tajuu lalu menghampiri Killua yang ada di dekat pintu dan merebut apa yang dibawanya.

"Thank you!" ucap Leader ramah, ah, ada maunye lo!

Pandangan Killua selanjutnya beralih pada Yoken yang masih saja asik main PS, dia kira Killua Hollow-man kali. Sementara abangnya sedang asik ngodok ngodok kresek kresek tadi dengan nafsu. "Emangnya lu abis berapa jaitan..?" tanya Killu seraya duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Leader tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah mengambil keranjang buah —beserta isinya— yang menjadi bobot dari kresek putih, lalu menyingkirkan kresek jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. "Jaitan..?"

"Ye, nih lu ampe masuk rumah sakit segala. Seengaknya ada beberapa yang patah, lah.." dan Killua belum lupa dengan bayangan Gorenya yang terus menghantui, setidaknya dia harus melihat darah (nah lu! *panitia harap bertanggung jawab).

"Oh, cuma lebam dan lecet beberapa, kok.." lalu dengan gaje Leader menggoyang goyangkan kakinya.

"KALO GITU LU NGAPAIN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT SEGALA..?!" acara tutup kuping dilakukan oleh Yoken.

"Yah, waktu itu warga pada heboh ngeliat gue.. Jaadi gue digotong kemari,"

"Oh, pas banget lu berdua bisa kena sama sama begitu! Emangnya lu lagi ngapain waktu itu..?" maksud Killua sama sama yah sama si Yoken, adeknya Leader.

Sebelum membalas perkataan Killua, Leader menghela nafas sepanjang panjangnya, selanjutnya dengan tujuan tidak diketahui kedua matanya yang coklat pecah (Audience : hah, bahasa apa itu?! Coklat muda, maksudnya?) melirik seorang Yoken dengan singit.

"Sebenernya sih, nggak. Awalnya, gue nggak kenapa napa, tapi GARA GARA DIA gue jadi ikutan SAKIT! Panas, mual, pusing pusing, muntah!" tapi.. Yoken udah nyolong start dan membalas duluan perkataan Killua, Leader langsung menoleh kearahnya, yaiyalah orang jelas banget terlihat Yoken nunjuk nunjuk Leader, merasa lah Leader kita, eak.. Pandangan Leader bisa mencapai 360 derajat!

Panas berujung kesal karena ditunjuk tunjuk adek kandungnya sendiri sebagai pelaku dari kasus ini, Leader langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoken tadi dan melihat Killua yakin, "Gini, waktu itu gue lagi naik motor, terus GARA GARA DIA goyang goyang, nggak bener. Gue jadi NABRAK POHON!"

Tatkala, Yoken ikutan panas mendidih, dengan segera dia turun dari ranjangnya dan ikut dalam pembicaraan tersebut, yang tadi dimulai dengan Killua dan Leader. "KOK LU NYALAHIN GUE, SIH..?!"

"YAIYALAH, UDAH TAU ITU WAKTU MOTORNYA GEDE, LU MALAH UGAL UGALAN!"

"ITU SIH LUNYA AJA YANG NGGAK AHLI BAWA MOTOR! ORANG GUE CUMA MAU GESER DIKIT!"

"GESER DIKIT APAAN..?! ORANG LU AMPE NENDANG NENDANG KAKI SEGALA!"

"GUE NGGAK NENDANG NENDANG KAKI!"

"ALAH, JANGAN BOONG, LUH! ORANG CELANA JEAN'S GUE AMPE KOTOR GARA GARA ELU! LU NGAPAIN NENDANG NENDANG?!"

"GUE NGGAK NENDANG NENDANG! GUE CUMA MAU GESER WAKTU ITU!"

Merasa sebagai pendengar yang baik, Killua sweatdrop. Sejak kapan dia ditakdirkan untuk melihat keributan berkepanjangan ini..? '_Kenapa nih orang dua..?!_'.

"Ah.. Kalo gitu, gue balik dulu, deh. Jam besuknya udah abis.."

* * *

Niika tidak berhenti memandang langit yang terus menghantam payung hitamnya dengan molekul air, untung dia tidak tinggal di Djakarta dan berdiam di kota pinggiran. Kadang kala, Niika merasa risih saat payungnya dia angkat ke atas sedikit, (ga perlu bertanya kenapa) —siapa yang mau tanya?— Niika punya rambut yang kalo dikuncir tinggi aja nyampe pinggul, oke, makanya kadang kadang kalo nunduk terus bangun, mukanya udah nggak ada, ketutupan rambut semua! Ada yang tau kenapa rambut Niika panjang menjuntai, anak anak? #doorr! Oh, pembahasan topik baru, nih. Rambut Niika.

Biasanya, Niika datang saat matahari tergelincir ke sebelah timur setinggi tombak, tapi gara gara ujan. Abis.. Lah, pertama, jalan utama yang biasanya dia lewatin banjir, ujan, macet. Untungnya dia berhasil mengendap endap tanpa ketahuan kalo telat sama Mak Lamfir, lalu segeralah dia melengkah ke 9.4 yang ada di pojok lantai dasar. Kalau dipandang dari jauh, ada beberapa murid yang sedang asik klantang klantung ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Terkadang, Niika merasa kalau berjalan di jalan tengah itu seperti ditatap orang orang, atau kalau menatap satu objek saja, misalnya si A, rasanya kaya diintimidasi si A balik lewat tatapan, jadi kaya nggak boleh menatap 1 objek saja, kalau jalan, tatapan harus lurus gitu, eh malah jadi tegang. Kalo merasa terimindasi atau ditatap juga, pandangan harus di cool cool-in dan lurus ke depan. Tapi, dia mikir juga, dengan back pack putih motif kembang kumel itu siapa yang mau melihatnya? Dasar, cewek keGRan.

Kali ini Niika tidak memandang kursi ganjil di depannya saat tiba di 9.4, lagian, siapa peduli? Tak lama setelah Niika menaruh tas dan duduk di kursinya, Killua datang. Kedatangan Killua pun turut diketauhi Leader yang duduk di depan dan seisi kelas, tentunya. Datang datang Killua melihat Leader seperti bengong, tatapan kosong ke space di depan. Nape, tuh anak?

"Dia.." pandangan Leader yang lurus ke depan itu —emangnya di tembok ada apaan?— terasa galau banjet, kaya mengalami guncangan bathin yang cetar halilintar membahana badai u, la, la! "Sakitnya tambah parah gara gara makan apel beracun dari lo!" seketika, kepala Leader langsung berbalik arah dan menatap tajam Killua di belakang yang dari tadi menatapnya WTF.

"A, APAAN..?! SEENAKNYA AJA LO, EMANGNYA GUE CEWEK BEJAT DI SNOW WHITE!" jelaslah, Killua langsung heriyanto.

"Yooken, dia sekarang ada di rumah, sakitnya belom sembuh, sementara gue udah, dong!" aduh, Leader bangga banget, sich L?

"Duh, kenapa nggak dua duanya sekalian belom sembuh, yea?" tanya Killua sambil melirik Niika yang ada di kursi dengan tatapan prihatin tingkat tinggi.

.

.

.

_Heningg.._

_Heninggg.._

Nggak disangka, kelas 9.4 bisa hening, kan rame mulu kaya pasar! Eh, wong pasar aja kalah, ndok!

.

.

.

"Oiya, nih ada hasil hari kamis kemaren!" secara azaib, Leader tiba tiba mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas lusuh dari kolong mejanya, ah itu author juga bisa!

"Kemaren..? Maksud lo yang ngerjain soal ampe beratus ratus itu?" Killua menatap tumpukan bayangan mengerikan —bayangan nilai jelek— di tangan Leader dengan singit.

"Yap,"

"Lu dapet dari mana..?" Niika juga ikut tertarik.

"Tadi gue disuruh ke ruang guru, terus katanya gue suruh bagiin ini… Mak Lamfir lagi ada dinas, " HORE! Mak Lamfirr dinas! Waaaw, chiyuss? Miapa? Sementara howa sedang menulis narasi gajebo, seluruh 9.4 menatapnya dengan tatapan WTF.

Tapi, udah jadi tradisi —yah, tradisi apaan, kali— kalau kedudukan seorang KM yang dijabat Leader kudu membagikan satu persatu hasil TO itu kepada 17 ekor murid. Ada yang merasa aneh kenapa GunYat kemarin, masuk masuk langsung TO. Yah, author nggak bilang kemarin TO sih, ye, namun, GunYat mengejar target 4 kali TO. Dilaksanakan di bulan . . Dilaksanaken demi meningkatken kualitas peserta didik, terus, kenapa TOnya terkesan mendadak? Kadang kala Gunung Yati yang dibawah naungan seorang kepsek nyentrik sengaja mengetes ngetes kemampuan siswanya. Yah, kalo takdir mengizinkan, kapan kapan author kenalin, anda juga PASTI kenal orangnya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, Niika memandang selembar kertas putih ditangannya, perlu diketahui, hasil yang dibagikan berupa selembar kertas dengan hanya keterangan ipa sekian.. Matik sekian.. dan totalnya.

"Anjrit!" Niika terbelaklak di kursinya.

"Hah, apaan..?" Killua melirik ke hasil TO Niika, kepo dikit boleh lah.

"Hehehe nilai gue lebih bagus dari dia!" tiba tiba Leader yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya menyambar dengan somse (sombong sekalee).

"Yah, emang lu berapa?" Killua yang mengikuti perkembangan Leader VS Niika pun melakukan tugasnya, mengumpulken informase.

"Gue totalnya 33,39, sedangkan dia 35,65!" TO segini tanpa belajar, bagaimana menurut ada? Silahkan review nanti #BLARR!

Raut kemenangan Leader yang tadinya terpampang di baliho kini mulai berganti dengan komuk serius yang menyayat hati seolah mengatakan hal yang chiyuss.. Metamorfosa itu pun disaksiken oleh 2 pasang mata Mr. K & Mrs. N "Iya sih, tapi gue belom puas kalo belom ngalahin 'dia'.." Leader sok sok misterius banget, deh pake kata 'dia' segala.

Mantenginnye bikin Killua nelen ludah, "Di, dia siapa..?"

"Dia.. Anak paling beken di sini,"

"YA NAMANYA SIAPA, TOLOL! NAMANYA!" dengan ini, author menyatakan Killua sedang spaneng, apa lagi ditambah dengan getokan kusen pintu yang diarahkan ke kepala coklat muda Leader.

Sesaat, Leader mengusap kepalanya dan menatap muke Killua yang tampilannya komuk spaneng kaya di anime. "Iya, aduuh! Namanya Kujiza"

"Hah, namanya aneh banget, bahkan lebih aneh dari dia!" seketika telunjuk kanan Killua langsung diarahkan pada Niika yang dari tadi woles aja oleh empunya.

"APA, LU BILANG NAMA GUE ANEH, BERENGSEK LU!" Killua tidak memperdulikan Niika yang kalap, dia tetap bersidekap dan memandang acuh perempuan itu. Tapi, 2 detik kemudian, Niika duduk kembali ke kursinya perlahan, alih alih buat menenangkan diri, "Ah, udah ah.. Gue males ribut pagi pagi!"

"Yee.. Siapa juga yang ngajak lo ribut..?" balas Killua, udah lah, Kill, author udah cape ngetik adegan ribut mulu, neh..

"Dia anak 9.1, yah gue akuin dia lebih cakep DIKIT dari gue, tapi songongnya bukan main, bro!" ditengah kekicauan burung pinguin di gurun pasir, Leader masih saja membicarakan apa yang kita sebut Kuji dengan komuk jang kelewat soerius pula. "Dulu sih, namanya belom begitu ngetrend, tapi semenjak dia kelas 8 dan udah jadi senior, namanya mulai mencuat. Apalagi pas gue denger dia jadi juara umum pas UAS kelas 8, terus, mulai deh FGnya bejibun. Kalo dia lewat, pada nyapa 'hey, kuji-kun', ih MENJIJIKAN!" menceritakannya, lambat laun membuat wajah Leader seperti manusia haus darah yang siap menerka ayam hidup, tapi, manusia ini tidak bisa menerkanya begitu saja, dia harus ingat, ayam itu milik howa. Yah, dendam tak terbalaskan, deh.

"Hyaa..~ Bilang aja lu SIRIK sama dia 'khaan!~" tutur Killua ngledek, sambil memasang nyolot facenya.

"Yaa.. Sebenernya iya, dikiiiitt. Jangan bilang siapa siapa, ya. Rahasia antar pria!" tak lupa, Niika yang mulai tersingkir memandang 2 mahluk aneh itu dengan tatapan singit_ ngapain-sih-tuh-orang-dua?!_

"Ah, siiipp..!" sementara Killua OOCnya makin naik, karena berpose gaje sok oke (pake ngacungin jempol sgala, lagi!), Leader menyunggingkan senyum sehat senyum Indonesianya, bunga bunga pun berguguran.

"Oiya, topik kita apa tadi..?" ditengah kondisi yang kondusif itu, Killua tiba tiba bertanya.

"Hah..?" Leader harap, author nggak salah ketik.

"Iya, subjek kita apa tadi..? Yang lu mongin..?" tanyanya santaai.

"KUJIZA! Ya, ampun dari tadi!" dan Leader pun spaning.

"Yah, maklum kan, tadi ada iklan gue ribut dulu ama Niika.." ngeles.

Aksi selanjutnya, Leader memandang Niika yang terdiam sendiri dari tadi sambil memandangnya berceloteh bareng Killua, dengan melihat nyalanya manik hijau itu memberikan inspirasi. "Oiya, Niika, lu termasuk fan girlnya kan?"

"Hah, gue FGnya siapa..?"

"Kuji," ujar Leader menyebut nyebut nama itu.

Terbelalak, itulah yang dilakukan Niika setelah mendengar nama yang sebenarnya harem Leader ucapkan, lalu, dengan efek efek sinetron, dia membuka mulutnya, slowly "Kuji siapa..?" sfontan, Killua dan Leader pun jatuh pingsan dengan bunyi GUBRAK berjamaah. Leader tatkala merasa juga, kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengerti apa topik yang dia sajikan sebetulnya. Tadi Killua begitu, sekarang Niika.

"Ku.. Kuji, orang yang NEMnya katanya paling gede di TO ini," tutur Leader.

"Oh, jadi dari kemaren itu TO, ya..?"

'_Niika, kenapa lu jadi TELMI..?! Gue aja tau, yang kemaren itu TO!_' bathin Killu, eh, tau yang kemaren itu TO? Tau kepanjangan TO aja nggak, kali, ya #DUAKK!

Setelah dicekoki informasi, Niika memandang ke sekeliling kelas yang dari tadi rame terus, ngganggu pembicaraan. "Yeah.. Gue pernah denger sih, tapi gue nggak tau kalo ada orang yang pinter keblinger kaya gitu," lalu Niika mengarahkan pandangannya ke Leader lagi, "Emangnya dia berapa hasil TOnya?"

"36,40.."

Sekilas, Niika tampak tersentak meskipun sedikit, Killua dan Leader pun lantas dibuat terbingung bingung. Yang anehnya lagi, dia langsung menundukan wajah sekaligus kepalanya, Niika.. Depresi? Nilainya bisa dikejar orang lain..? "Ho.. Ho.. Gampang, nilai segitu mah bisa gue kejar! Ini TO yang ke3 'kan?"

Tapi, setelah melihat raut kelicikan iblis jahat yang terpampang begitu sok pada wajah Niika, Killua dan orang disebelahnya yang masih setia dengan pikok pirangnya itu langsung terperangah. "DIH, NIIKA, APAA APAAN LO! SO, SOMBONG BANGEEETT!"

Setelah kondisi mulai kondusif, Niika kembali menyembunyikan sosok dirinya yang lain, "Yah, tau juga sih. TO kan cuma simulasinya UN, gue aja nilainya naik turun" curhatnya.

"Hm, mangkanya yang TOnya bagus, bagus terus, lah sampe UN nanti, tingkatin sekalian." oh, Leader mau ngasih wejangan, "Kaya gue dong,meningkat terus!" bangganya, Niika dan Killua langsung berWTFace.

Jujur sejujur jujurnya, Killua belum terlalu ngerti dengan masalah NEM atau UN dan sejenisnya, tapi biar nggak diem diem banget, Zaoldeyeck ini memberanikan diri bertanya. "Yehh.. Lu yang pertama berapa, sih. Nilainya?"

"29,30.. Gede 'kan?"

"Apaan, ituh?! Itu mah NEM gue pas SD!" celetuk Niika.

Lambat laun, membuat acara talk show bersama membuat Killua tersadar sebenarnya apa yang terus membuat Niika & Leader tetap berada di kursinya masing masing —meskipun Leader ngadep belakang mulu, kaga sakit leher tuh apa?—. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan topik pembicaraan yang habis, Killua akhirnya menyadari ada sebuah buku tulis yang ternyata lembarannya sedang ditoreh tinta oleh Niika, lantas, karena penasaran Killua bertanya."Oiya, dari tadi lu pada ngapain, sih?"

"Loh, kan ada tugas, tadi lu nggak denger?" tutur Niika, Killua pun termanyun.

* * *

Dari jam istirahat dimulai sampai berakhir 4 detik yang lalu tadi, Leader masih setia duduk di bangku tunggu yang terbuat dari alumunium di koridor memerhatikan setiap orang yang lalu lalang, eh, asal tau aja, koridor GunYat itu segede gorong gorong yang biasanya di Jakarta, loh! —lah, kecil dong, cuma 60cm!— nggak, lah, author bisa dituntut orang dalem, lanjut! Koridor GunYat itu gedenya biasanya 2 kali dari koridor yang menjadi koridor kantor, kampus, atau sekolah anda! Karena pake ubin yang ukurannya 20x20 sebanyak 21 petak mendatar. Lanjut, kedua mata bola Leader yang warnanya seperti susu coklat kebanyakan aer sebenarnya lebih mengarah kepada 1 objek, objek utamanya sebenarnya terhalang orang orang yang mengelilinginya, jadi, ini bisa dilihat sebagai kerumunan orang yang lagi doa bersama, tak banyak, kok, cuma 4 orang. Omong omong, situasinya sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang, berhubung istirahat sudah berakhir.

"Liatin deh, MENJIJIKAN 'kan..?" terdengar sangat jelas sekali dengan penekanan kata MENJIJIKAN.

Dengan kadar kemalasan yang luar biasa, Killua melirik manusia alay disebelahnya itu sinis "Iye, tapi jijik juga masih lu liatin terus.."

Kalau Killua sebenarnya tak sejak dari tadi berdiam di tempat yang bisa dibilang umum itu, dari tadi dia keliling liling untuk observasi, gimana GunYat sebenarnya. Tapi, di perjalanan, Leader yang sudah stand by di pos jagaannya memanggil Killua dengan sutraightsu face dan berkata, ini, ada bahan observasi yang bagus. Merasa tertarik dengan penawaran, Killua akhirnya mendekati manusia durjana itu dan duduk agak jauh di sebelahnya. Kembali lagi ke ke keadaan sekarang, situasi di mana Killua jadi ikut memandang objek yang leader pandang. Jujur nggak jujur, sebenernya Killua juga nggak begitu suka dengan objek yang dia liat. Kalo gitu ngapain diliatin?! Lalu, tersirat beberapa kata yang ingin Killua tuturkan. "Hmm.. Kalo gue perhatiin itu, pertama, itu orang caper, kedua, so cakep, ketiga, belaga tuh orang!"

Mendengar suara yang 20.000hertz itu membuat Leader sedikit membelalakan matanya, lalu dia berkata "Oh akhirnya, ada juga yang matanya terbuka!"

Asal anda tau saja, kondisi ini sangatlah memalukan bagi sebagian orang, bayangkan. Lagi nyetalker orang, terus ngomongin orang tersebut —jelas jelas maksudnya sih biar nggak ada orang yang tau— ya boleh, sih. Tapi, suaranya kegedean, cuy! Kaya seumpamanya, anda lagi berada di tempat umum, terus tiba tiba ada beberapa orang nyolotin bergosip di sebelah anda, bilang, ih bau susu vanila! Apa segala macem, padahal jelas jelas anda yang make parfum vanila, gimana perasaannya?! Seker? Tereng? Mengumpat? Empet?

"Kuji..? Itu.." seseorang yang entah FanGirl atau FanBoy berkata setelah mendengar komentar menghujat Killua, seseorang ini juga langsung melirik Killua tajam, dia tau Zaoldeyek 1 ini lah yang mengatakannya.

Kuji yang berada tak jauh dari Killua dan Leader pun dapat mendengarnya, tapi dia hanya menoleh sebentar ke Killua lalu berkata "Biarin,"

"Oh, yaudah, lanjut, lanjut!" kata yang lain, melanjutkan pembicaraan tak berbobot tanpa tau topiknya apa, yah, yang pasti nggak mutu, lah!

Leader sih, tau kalau Kuji yang ada di sana dapat mendengar suara Killua, seneng sih, dia. Sebenarnya, Leader juga ingin mengumbar pendapat menghujatnya yang nggak jauh beda dari pendapat Killua di depan orang orang, tapi, berhubung.. Inget imej sebagai KM 9.4, lah! Mau ditaro di mana muka? Apa lagi orang kaya Leader, Leader sih udah ngebayangin semalu apa dia ngomong sekenceng itu! Tapi, dia mikir.. Yang malu Killua ini, eh.. Tau malu tau nggak, deh.. "Gue pernah denger dari adek gue, katanya dia itu pernah nggak naek kelas sekali, terus dia itu dulunya baduuuungg BANGET! Sering main bola, eh, sekarang liat aja tuh apa apaan ya, main gitar, apa segala macem begitu, gue juga bisa!" katanya berapi api, dengan komuk dendem.

Wajah Killua yang tadi datar datar aja, tiba tiba langsung menyala nyala(?) seperti habis terkena sengatan alat pen untuk cek gula darah, seketika, dia pun langsung berdiri "Ah, nanti kita bikin di mading terus tulis gede gede! Nanti kita sebarin gosipnya kalo dulu dia itu BEGO BANGET ampe NGGAK NAEK KELAS! Huahahaha!" lalu diakhiri tawa laknat.

Tatkala, Tajuu yang di sebelahnya ikut berdiri juga, tak lupa dengan wajah semangat G30S/PKInya. "Ya, trus jangan lupa kita umumin pake mic dan ngomong di mimbar gede gede! Pastiin juga dia balik DIBULI sama semua orang! Huahahahaha! Balas dendam memang nikmat!"

Dalam pose semangat balas dendam yang kian mendramatis dengan background gunung api meletus seperti di anime anime, akhirnya dua orang yang kesesatannya nggak jauh beda #BRUAKK! itu kembali ke tempat duduk, ya, hilaf, tadi OOC banget! (Audience : *nyambit howa pake martil*). "Ya udahlah, kayaknya lu panas banget sama dia, gue aja anteng anteng aja.." kata Killu selepas dari DOC.

"Yah, iya juga, sih.." renung Leader kita yang dari tadi terus mendendam, lalu, apakah dendamnya akan sirna?

"Lagian biarin aja, mungkin emang udah rejekinya dia jadi populer di sini. Gue sih sebagai pendatang baru hanya bisa diam dan menonton sampai jam berhenti berdetak aja.." lagi, Killua sok bijak mode, Leader hanya menatapnya penuh kesal.

"Oiya, udah dari tadi bel, gue mau masuk dulu..."

* * *

_Hujan_

Hujan, kata howa. Jadi, dia pikir dia harus membuat setting hujan di GunYat kala ini, ya, mengingat kondisi Indo akhir akhir ini.

Lanjut! Sesal hati Leader diwujudkan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kelewat bates nggak enak dipandang, udah harus pulang becek becekan, terus nyungsep di kubangan aer pas jalan tadi, bawaan tas yang lebih dari sekedar berat banget, oh maygawd, sabar, kakak! Mana ada author rese yang bikin setting ujan, lagi! Makanya, dari semenjak bel pulang berdentang tadi dia terus terusan termanyun di kursinya dan hanya memerhatikan beberapa langkah kaki dan pemiliknya yang berjalan pulang. Mau pulang juga males, yah, di rumah, ketemu Yoken, bosen!

"Soalnya ujan deres sekarang, tuh! Liat! Mana anginnya gede banget!" kata Killua kencang di depan jendela.

"Yeh.. Mangkanya, belakangan ini jadi makin sering ujan ya, dari malem, pagi baru berenti." sambung Niika.

"Iye tuh, musim sakit lagi! Adek gue aja belom sebuh sembuh tuh, makin parah malah!" komentar abangnya Yoken. Hoo.. Yoken lagi sakit, loh.

"Wah, gue turut berkabung, ya.." kata kata Killua begitu manis terdengar di telinga.

"Oiya, lu bawa payung nggak..?" tanya Niika pada Leader yang sibuk memakai tasnya —yang terlihat begitu berat— serta mengeluarkan payung lipat 3 dari barang bewarna dasar ijo bayem itu, Niika, lu nggak ngeliat payung Leader yang segede itu?

Lalu selanjutnya anak bernama lengkap Tadjudin Soepardjo ini memantapkan posisi tas punggung itu di bahunya dan berdiri dari tempatnya, "Bawa, udah ya. Gue mau pulang dulu, gue disuruh ngejagain adek gue!" setelahnya, dia langsung pergi keluar kelas dan menerpa hujan deras yang kian menderas.

"Lu?" pertanyaan Niika pun diarahkan pada Killua.

"Nggak,"

"Oh, untungnya gua bawa" ta-da-da! Niika pun mengeluarkan payung gede —yang biasanya dipake buat ojek payung— dari balik kursinya, dan Killua baru nyadar bahwa sedari tadi Niika membawa payung.

Melihat Niika membawa payung, Killua pun teringat sesuatu. "Hmm.. Gue bawa, deh.."

'_Terus tadi kenapa lu bilang nggak..?!_'.

Lalu, dimulailah perjalanan pulang oleh Killua, tak lupa Niika ada di depannya sembahri memegang payung hitamnya. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, Killua hanya bisa memandang rambut maroon Niika yang terumbai panjang. Kalau dilihat, sebenarnya ada yang gelayutan di rambut Niika, tak lain tak bukan adalah kertas dengan gambar babi yang ditempel dengan selotip. Korban iseng 2.

"Eh, lu kalo jalan jangan nyiprat, kek. Pelan pelan aja! Gue kena tauk!"

Setelah keluhan keluar dari mulut Killua, Niika sebagei orang yang menjadi bahan keluhan pun otomatis menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke Killua di belakang, "Sabar, kakak!" katanya dengan senyum menggelikan yang jelas jelas ngeledek. "Sepatu gue aja rembes!" lalu, apa daya, Killua pun terdiam memandang genangan air di bawah mereka. Oh, tapi, sepatu Killua tidak rembes meskipun nggak pakai AP Boot, boot sebenarnya.

_Perjalanan pun dimulai kembali.._

"Kayaknya.. rambut lu nyangkut ke payung, deh" komen Killua, kenape nih anak 1 dari tadi ngoceh mulu ya? (nanya sendiri!). Rambut Niika yang nyangkut adalah rambut rambut ubun ubun susah diatur yang suka mumbul ke atas sendiri, jadi, karena nyagkut di kawat payung, ketarik ke atas dikit aja tuh payung, Niika ngringis ringis.

"Iya, gue juga tau, jangan komentar!" Niika pun enggan memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang seperti sebelumnya.

"Heh, dasar," decih Killua. "Lagian kenapa sih rambut lu panjang bener?" topik baru : rambut.

"Biar nanti gue bisa nyekek lo pake rambut gue.."

.

.

.

Adegan sebuah film horror xxx pun terbayang di otak Killua, adegan dimana dia berlari lari keringet dingin karena menghindari untaian rambut Niika yang terus mengejarnya. Killua menelan ludahnya.

.

.

.

Dan saat bangun dari bayangan mengerikannya, Killua tidak lagi melihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang itu, yang ada hanya hujan jarum yang terus menyerang bergerumul.

* * *

"AH, AWAS LU! BALIK LU SINI!"

"YEE.. Maap! Maapp!"

Killua memantapkan langkahnya agar sama dengan kecepatan rambat bunyi, matanya menyala nyala tajam, ditangannya terdapat gelas plastik berisi cairan x yang isinya menyiprat ke mana mana. Sementara Leader di depannya memacu kaki berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak terkena jeratan tangan si Zaoldeyeck, bagaimanapun jua kesalahan yang pernah dia buat terhadap anak berambut perak itu. Oke, sederhananya, kita sebut aja mereka main kucing kucingan, lari larian gitu, udak udakan tepatnya, anggap aja Leader adalah anak curut dan Killua adalah kucing haus darahnya.

Setelah menabrak sekian orang yang dilibasnya dengan membabi buta, Killua akhirnya dapat mengunci targetnya dengan penglihatan bak laksana senapan di game online beken, segera dia ambil ancang ancang untuk menyiramkan cairan x di gelas plastik. Leader sih, sempat tengok ke belakang dan menyadari keadaannya yang sangat terdesak itu, tapi, harus menghindar juga! Aku nggak mau ditangkap!

_BRUAKK!_  
_Craatt!_

Dalam posisi tiarap di medan perang, Leader yang tadi memeluk kepalanya mulai mengarahkan pandangan ke atasnya. Seketika matanya langsung terbelalak tak percaya, dan dari atas, menetes cairan hitam yang sempat mengenai tangannya..

Audience : Oi, author, apaan seh, gue nggak ngerti!

_Heningg.._

Dalam hati, Leader nista ini bersorak bersama paus akrobatis dengan back ground taman ria. Kenapa nggak? Yaeyalah, ngeliat musuh terkena serangan, ya seneng. Tapi sebisa mungkin, dia sembunyikan adegan bersama paus akrobatis itu dengan tatapan sok prihatin. Killua sebagai pelaku yang mengarahkan kopi hitam nun panas yang di menit sebelumnya masih di gelas plastik, masih di tangan hanya bisa menatap datar —merasa nggak bersalah banget, ea— orang di depannya. Lalu.. Korbannya ini, nih, yang apesnya kena siraman kopi di muka yang semestinya diterima leader, cuman bisa memejamkan matanya agar tidak merasakan panasnya kopi.

Skenario gampangnya, Killua mengejar Leader agar Leader terkena siraman kopi panas yang dibawanya dengan gelas plastik, Leader, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar dari kejaran Killua hingga di detik akhir dia tiarap. Lalu, saat Killua menyiramkan kopi panas pada Leader, Kuji, yang tiba tiba ada di depan Killua lah yang menerimanya, sementara, target sebenarnya (Leader) tengah tiarap dan tidak terkena serangan itu.

Sementara para murid, fg, fan boy maho yang kebetulan ada di TKP memandang pemandangan langka itu dengan hebring.

"Ya ampun, Kuji-kun!"

"KUJI!"

"Oh My GOD! Kuji-nii-kun..!"

Mendengar tetiakan lantang sok khawatir lebay nun alay orang orang beringas itu, secara langsung menghabisi visual dream Leader bersama paus akrobatisnya. Dan.. Anak bermata se'bening' air sungai ciliwung itu merasa ini saatnya dia untuk pergi, kalau dia masih sayang nyawanya, dan jabatan yang dibanggakannya.

Killua yang membaca kondisi siaga 1 itu pun merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, apa lagi hawa membunuh yang disebarkan orang orang sekitar begitu menyerap sumsum, "Oh, maaf, ya.." tapi, dengan nada maupun tampang yang masih datar.

"APA, LO CUMA BISA BILANG MAAF, AJA..?!"

"NGGAK BAKAL GUE MAAFINN!"

"UWOOO..! LU SIAPA, SEHH? BERANINYAAAAA...!"

Pegal tiarap, memanfaatkan situasi dirinya yang mulai diabaikan ini, Leader mengambil lengkah untuk bangun dari posisinya dan menyingkir.

"Emangnya lu mau gue bilang apa aja? Terus, sebenernya gue minta maaf ama siapa ya? Kok, yang jawab siapa? Oiya, gue Killua, anak 9.4.." jawab Killua santaai.

"Hmm.. Nggak apa apa, kok.." semua mata yang ada langsung tertuju pada tokoh utama sebenarnya dari adegan penyerangan ini, Kuji. Anak laki laki yang jelas bukan Mary Sue ini memasang senyum tulus, tapi, mata Leader membaca itu sebagai ledekan. Sebenernya Kuji nggak selalu masang senyum seribu dusta kaya tokoh tokoh cowok di komik shojo, cuman mukannya adem aja dilihat, anteng, kalau Yoken kan berasa banget tuh tampang nyolotnya!

"Nggak sengaja 'kan?" Killua makin menatap mata selai blueberry Kuji, dia rasa pertanyaan itu diarahkan padanya.

"Ng.. Sebenernya gue sengaja sih, tadi, mau nyiram dia." Killua lalu menengok pada Leader yang berdiri di samping tong sampah, Leader meresponnya tak mengerti. Maaf, sinyal otak Leader terhalang radio aktif dari tong sampah.

"Oh.." Kuji menyimpan kembali senyum dustanya dan mulai memasang wajah normalnya.

Tatapan mengancam Ayo-cepet-pergi-dari-sini! Diarahkan Leader ke Killua, lalu senada dengan hembusan angin mamiri, kedua anak beda bapak itu meninggalkan TKP yang masih ramai. Sementara Kuji mulai mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena siraman tadi dengan lengan bajunya.

.

.

.

"Kalo diliatin dari deket nggak nyolot nyolotin banget mukanya, kayanya adem orangnya.."

'_Oh, ada pengikut baru.._' kesal bathin Leader dibuatnya, dia lirik Killua dengan sinistis. "Yah, jangan nilai orang dari fisik! Liat dalemnya!"

"Yeilah, masih dendem aja, lu sama dia.." rasanya Killua ingin cepat cepat memberikan boneka jerami pada Leader.

"Woy, Kinyun! Lu masih lama?" mendengar nama Kinyun yang asing di cerita ini, Leader menengok ke sumber suara, didapatinya seorang anak lelaki pendek bertopi. Killua juga ikut memandang anak bertopi itu. "Tuh kan! Gue jadi manggil elu Kinyun!" keluh anak bertopi 'Norte Dame' dengan gambar maskotnya di depan pintu, yeh, lagian siapa juga yang gomong?!

"Iya, iya, bentar lagi!" jawab Leader sibuk dengan tas punggungnya.

"Hmm.. Berkat kejadian tadi, gue jadi punya ide.." suara Killua tiba tiba keluar dengan dingin, mengerikan, dan hampanya. Leader (atau Kinyun) yang tadi baru saja mau meninggalkan tempat duduknya langsung menghentikan lngkahnya, dan menatap Killua yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Ide apa..?"

"Gimana kalo kita kerjain terus tuh orang..? Kita uji keimanannya untuk membuktikan diri dia yang sebenarnya," jelas Killua memberitau rencana penyerangannya.

"Eh, bagus juga tuh ide!"

"WOY KINYUN, LU JADI PULANG KAGA, SEH..?!"

* * *

Yoken yang keperkasaannya mulai lenyap ditelan sakit keras (*digeplak Yoken*) yang dideritanya tidak bisa berkomentar apa apa lagi perihal apa yang dilakukan kakak tercintanya (Yoken : *muntah darah*) sekarang, di ranjang ukuran queen size itu dia hanya bisa melihat Leader lewat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dari kejauhan. Leader sendiri tidak pernah menoleh sedikit, saja untuk melihat Yoken, terkutuklah kau! Kinyun tengah duduk lesehan asik menghitung harta bendanya di kamarnya, kamar yang tepat bersebrangan dengan kamar Yoken, dan entah sengaja atau tidak, pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuat mereka memiliki kemungkinan untuk melihat satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, Yoken juga tidak tau apa yang membuat Leader memborong berkardus kardus petasan kretek, tau 'kan? Yang kecil kecil itu dan kalo dilemparin ke tanah meledak, meletup dengan bunyi khas 'pletek!'nya. Dan yang rajinnya lagi, dengan telaten Leader menghitung satu persatu petasan itu. Tak lupa ada beberapa petasan cabai, tau 'kan? Yang bentuknya silinder terus diikatkan menurun satu sama lain, yang biasanya warna merah dan ada sebagai aksesori tahun baru.

Lalu.. Hingga kakaknya itu pergi sekolah meninggalkannya, Yoken tak dapat berkata apa apa. Dengan tampang melas, tatapan kosong, tubuh lemas yang dia tampilkan dia tidak bisa berpikir apa apa, apa lagi dengan jernih. Ohh.. Inikah saat terakhirnya dia?

Omong omong, apa sebenarnya sakit yang diderita anak nyolotin itu hingga absen berhari hari? Eh, sekarang udah nggak bisa nyolot lagi, deh! Terakhir kali, dia iinformasikan menderita demam dan segala rupa, dan dia menunjuk nunjuk Leader sebagai pelaku tunggalnya. Yah.. Begitulah hingga sekarang, malah, kondisinya sekarang makin parah. Dia menghabiskan 2 ember muntah setiap harinya untuk menampung isi perutnya yang minta keluar, karena dia kurang cairan, ditambah meriang dan sakit kepala yang tak kunjung mereda, sekarang.. Yoken yang biasanya paling pinter nyeletuk itu tidak bisa bicara, tepatnya karena tidak ada tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan.. Jangan lupa, untuk turun dari ranjangnya, Yoken tidak bisa, ya, dia tidak bisa jalan. Yang sabar kakak!

* * *

Niika memandang Kinyun dari kejauhan yang kelihatan repot dengan buku ditangannya, handphone, dan tak lupa sebuah kotak kardus kecil, dih, cucok rempong! Tapi, Niika sendiri masih repot mencari penghapusnya yang nyungsep ke mana tau, jadi dia kembali memendepkan badannya ke bawah meja dan mencari kembali benda kecil tapi membawa berkah (?) itu.

"Neh, gue bawa petasan sekotak, isinya 250 biji! Tinggal gue lempar nanti!" setelah menaruh segala rupa benda merepotkannya di meja, Leader menyodorkan kotak putih polos itu ke meja Niika, Niika yang ada di bawah meja ya nggak bisa ngeliat dan ga bakalan tau, lah! "Di rumah juga masih banyak, sih!" lanjutnya dengan nada kelewat bangga.

'_Dih, ngomong nggak pake otak kali, tuh anak! Ngapain die ngomong sama gue sementara gue nggak bisa ngeliat die..?!_' rutuk Niika. Tulahnya itu anak, setelah ngejek Tajuu, kepala Niika kepentok kolong meja, '_Duh, aw!_'.

* * *

i_stiraha_t..

* * *

"Psstt..! Kuji lewat! Kuji lewat!"

"Oh, siiipp..!"

Sesuai dengan komando Leader yang sudah ditentukan, Killua segera membuka kunci senapan, menentukan arah, daann..

_PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK BLDAARRR BLDAAARRR BLDAAARRR DUARRRR DUARRR DARRR DARRRRR!_

Situasi gaduh pun dimulai, Kuji yang sedang jalan sendiri langsung dibombardir begitu saja dengan petasan yang ditembakan. Beruntung meskipun situasi ramai, tidak ada yang berani mendekat, mata orang orang itu hanya memandang Kuji tertegun. Ho..ho.. Dari atas koridor lantai dua, di balkonnya juga, Leader tertawa puas, sementara Killua di sebelah masih asyik menembakkan peluru (baca: petasan). Eh, tuh orang kerja sama? Killua jadi kaki tangannya?! Tapi, ini kan emang usul Killua, meski dia tidak tertarik, Leader mengiyakan. Jadi, kenapa dia ikut ikutan kaya Leader begitu? #pertanyaan bodoh.

_PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK PLETEK BLDAARRR BLDAAARR BLDAARRRR BLDARRRR BLDAARRR BLDAARRR BLDARRRR BLDAAARRR DUARRRR DUARRR DARRR DARRRRR!_

_KKRETEKRETEK RETEKETEKETEKK PREKETEKETEK PRETETETETEKK PREKETEKETEK PRETEK PRETEK PRETEKETETER KETEKETEKKPREKK! DUARRR!_

* * *

Kali ini Niika tidak bersembunyi lagi di bawah meja, anak yang seharusnya kelas 1 SMU ini benar benar melihat apa yang Leader bawa. Dan bawaannya itu tidak kurang aneh dari bawaannya kemarin, "Itu.."

"Apa..? Telor semut 'kan?" tak kalah bangga, Kinyun/Leader/Tajuu/Tajudin Sufarjo menyodorkan kantong plastik misterius dengan isi yang bergerak gerak. "Nih, semutnya juga ada! Tadi gue beli dari tukang burung"

.

.

.

Sebelum terjun ke medan perang, dari atas balkon (tempat biasa) Kinyun memberi Killua sebuah headphone dengan bulu warna peach, Killua menatap benda itu bingung kirain ada apaan. Tapi, kata Leader benda itu wajib dipakai pada serangan ke2 ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! ADA APA DI RAMBUT GUE...?! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA...!"

* * *

Kinyun bener bener terlihat kayak tukang panggul, deh, kala ini. Bayangin aja, ngapain dia bawa tempayan? Dan diiket ke punggungnya pake kain lusuh, lagi. Niika yang melihat tingkah ajibnya belakangan ini makin bingung plus curiga, sebenarnya, buat apa semua barang/benda/perlengkapan/peralatan itu? Maklumin aja, Niika emang nggak up to date meskipun berita Kuji lagi diincer ngalahin boomingnya berita konser SM Entertaiment kemaren, nah lo!

Balik ke Leader, anak dengan high light pirang di poninya ini datang datang langsung menggebrak lantai mejanya dengan tempayan yang dia bawa. Setelahnya dia langsung menoleh pada Niika yang masih saja asekk dengan bacaan 'Budidaya Pohon Toge' di kursinya, eh, kenapa harus budidaya pohon toge?

"Ini.. Aer cucian piring emak gue!"

Sepintas, Niika beralih dari gambar kacang ijo yang dilihatnya di buku ke tempayan berair.. Sebenernya nggak keruh, sih, tapi.. Yah, nggak usah diceritain deh, bekas piring makan yang terkadang nggak bersih itu.. Dicuci pake aer dan aernya ada di tempayan itu. "Hmm.. Gue nggak nanya, sih. Tapi rajin banget luh bawa begituan!"

.

.

.

"1,.. 2,.. 3.." , "SEKARANG!"

BYURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! AER APA INIIIIIIIII...?!"

* * *

"Kapur barus, kenalin ini Niika, Niika, ini kapur barus!"

"Gue nggak mau kenalan!" by the way busway on the way, Niika langsung hengkang melihat tingkah Leader yang makin 'miring' itu.

Dengan duduk di belakang meja Leader membuat Killua penasaran juga, penasaran dengan serbuk broken white yang ada di kantong hitam itu, "Eh, kapur? Kok serbuk begitu..?"

"Iyap, kapur barusnya udah gue bikin serbuk," dan asal tau aja, loh, penggunaannya bila terkena kulit, apalagi dalam dosis berlebihan, bisa menyebabkan panas menyengat luar biasa! Panasnya begitu nyenget bak laksana jarum jarum yang nancep di kulit, dibilas aer bersih atau direndem es juga nggak bakalan mempan, malah, itu bakalan bikin jarum jarum panas yang menancap makin asoy dan kenceng sengatannya, bener bener bukan panas biasa! Pengalaman nyata! #loh..?

* * *

Sudah lelah Niika menghadapi tingkah Kinyun yang ajip itu, padahal dia pikir dengan absennya Yoken, setidaknya dia bisa mengurangi dosis obat sakit otak yang biasa jadi cemilannya. Tapi, kali ini, manusia yang bisa kita bilang alay itu malah menggali liang hidungnya (baca : liang kubur) sendiri. Jadi, saat bel berbunyi 17 menit lagi dan Leader datang, Niika dengan segera menyensor —menutup— mukanya sendiri dengan buku Detik Detik UN 2015.

"Ini kemaren, muntah adek gue di rumah, gue bawa ke mari.." mendengar apa yang Kinyun bawa hari ini, spontan, membawa Niika dari sumsum tulang belakangnya sampai gerak motorik untuk menggebok Kinyun.

BRUAKKKK!

.

.

.

Terkadang, author juga sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah Tag Team yang bisa kita sebut.. KillEr? Ini, Killua Leader, tapi kayaknya ngedenger cap Tag Team buat mereka janggal rasanya, banget.

Bel istirahat ini selalu dimanfaatkan dengan baik, berdiri dari atas balkon, lalu serang! Yang Leader bawa adalah ember semen, sebenernya ember semen yang berisi muntah adeknya, Yoken, yang masih belum diizinkan howa untuk sembuh.

Sebenarnya, mumpung Leader lagi nyari di mana Kuji berada, author akan menjelaskan beberapa hal ganjil saat penyerangan ini terjadi. Pertama, orang orang yang berada di lorong lantai 2, alias balkon yang biasanya dipake buat tempat nyerang, tak pernah curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Leader dan Killua, mereka nampak begitu tak peduli meskipun sudah jelas jelas pelaku penyerangan ini mereka. Kedua, target selalu lewat di tempat yang sama, diserang di tempat yang sama, sama halnya dengan tempat penyerangan yang tidak berubah. Kalau terkadang Killua berpikir Leader bisa sekeji ini, dan bisa bisaan aja nyiksa dia dulu di ff Ada Apa Dengan GunYat? Terkadang, Leader mikir juga, apa sebenernya si Kuji ini sadar kalo lagi diincer? Dan dia sengaja merelakan diri untuk diserang karena hanya sebagai umpan soalnya tiap kena serangan mukanya adem adem aja dilihat, tapi, tempat yang dia lalui memang tempat yang sering dilewati orang kebanyakan, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalo dia lewat situ terus. Ketiga, mereka selalu berhasil lolos. Keempat, Killua jadi selalu siap untuk melakukan penyerangan, entah kenapa, mereka berdua.

'_HII..! KETAUAN, MAMPUS GUEEE!_' dengan komuk yang super ketakutan banget, kaya lagi diuber massa gara gara nyolong helm, Leader lari.

'_ANJRIT, JANGAN BAWA BAWA GUEEEEE..!'_ Killua mau cuci tangan rupanya, dia nggak mau kebeberan, oh, tidak bertanggung jawab!

Tempo adegan ini cepat, jadi, author jelaskan. Saat penyerangan dilakukan, dan ember muntah sudah mengguyur target kita, Kuji, tanpa diduga duga, sebelum Leader dan Killua lari, Kuji mengadah ke atas, di mana serangan itu diluncurukan. Lantas, Leader langsung kebakaran jenggot lari, lari, ember muntah yang tadi masih ada di tangan Killua kini dijatuhkan begitu saja dan menghantam kepala Kuji, massa yang kepo pun menghampiri Kuji, dengan catatan : menjaga jarak. Balik lagi, dengan membabi buta, Kinyun memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa pintu bekas UKS yang ada di pojok lantai 2 dengan high speed, Killua lain arah lagi ceritanya, dia main bersembunyi di sebuah ruang kelas yang entah kelas berapa, yang letaknya ada di sebelah ruangan temapat Kinyun mengumpat dan bersembunyi di balik pintunya, penghuni kelas tersebut yang nggak kenal Killua pun menyerang dengan WTF face.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil nafas, Kinyun berinisiatif untuk melihat keadaan di bawah sana, di TKP. Langkahnya sengaja dia pelan pelankan alihi alih, sih, biar nggak ketahuan. Setelah keluar dari ruagan berdubu itu, situasi benar benar hening, tak ada suara gaduh yang biasanya menghiasi waktu istirahat. Saat melihat lantai dasar sana, Leader tertegun, kok.. '_Kenapa di bawah sepi banget? Nggak ada orang…?_' ia makin heran dengan situasi yang sepi sunyi senyap saat ini, ditengoknya lorong lantai yang dia pijaki ini sepi sekali, hanya ada angin bertiup yang berusaha untuk disembunyikan author, kiamat mungkin sudah dekat! GunYat kan rame terus!

"Hai,"

Merinding, keringat dingin langsung membasahi poni dengan highlightnya itu, Leader tak tau siapa sebenarnya dalang dibalik suara ramah yang terdengar dari belakangnya. '_Siapa… Siapa yang ngomong di belakang gue..?_' demi menjaga pamornya yang terus menurun, dalam keterkakuannya, perlahan, Kinyun memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang, kalau 'penghuni' GunYat bertambah lagi, berarti ada sequel lagi.

.

.

.

"Sapa L..?"

Killua tak mengubris pertanyaan kepo dari salah satu penghuni kelas itu, curiga dengan Kinyun yang tak tampak lagi, anak yang masih belom bisa menghapal rumus Suku ke-n Barisan Artimetika ini keluar dari kelas yang ramai. Dilihatnya lorong yang masih agak ramain itu, mana Kinyun? Mana poni alay itu? Keliling liling mencari, Killua pun beralih ke sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa pintu di sebelah kelas tadi, dan tak diduga duga, ternyata pemilik poni pirang alay itu ada bersama orang ke3.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan dirinya kenapa bisa ada di sini pada Killua, dan nggak tau ngomongin apa sama Leader dari tadi, Kuji menoleh pada Leader yang kesurupan jin kampret membungkuk 90' di sebelahnya. Dan saat itu wajah Kuji kembali ke wajah asalnya, straight face dingin menusuk, Killua agak kaget.

"Maaf ya,"

"Iya, kok. Udah gue maafin," jawab Kuji menerima maaf Leader.

Sontak, Kinyun tercegang, dia kembali mengangkat badannya dan berdiri tak begitu tegak. "Tunggu dulu deh, lu nggak marah sama kita..?" kini, tatapan Leader dan Killua menyerang Kuji bersamaan.

"Nggak," dengan wajah antengnya Kuji menjawab.

"Benci..?" tanya Kinyun.

"Nggak,"

"Dendem...?" Killua bertanya.

"Iya,"

'_GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! NANTI GUE BAKAL DIGUNA GUNA SAMA DIAA!_' batin Leader menyeruak.

'_OH, TIDAK, GUE BELOM TENANG MATI SEBELUM MEGANG X'BOX GUE SENDIRIII!_' yang diikuti Killua, kedua orang yang kepribadiannya jelas beda itu saling gaje dengan pose masing masing, sementara, Kuji menatap keduanya masih tajam, nah lo, dendam yang tak terbalaskan!

"Hahahaha, nggak, kok. Cuma bercanda," tapi seketika tatapan tajam itu ditelan mata yang tinggal segaris karena senyum.

"UOOOO! NIH, ORANG PENGEN BIKIN KITA SETRES..!"

"OHH.. MUNGKIN PENGEN DIKERJAIN LAGI, DIA!" Killua langsung mengeluarkan sabit andalannya.

"Nggak, kok…"

"Trus.. Lu.. Kenapa..? Bisa setenang ini..?" tanya Leader, dia masih heran dengan manusia bermata dark blue ini, sabarnya Kuji kayaknya nggak pernah ada batas.

"Yah, abisnya gimana? Gimana pun juga gue harus maafin kalian" kayaknya nih orang ngasih kepalanya ke anak kecil buat maenan juga mau, kali.

"Nggak, juga, sih.. Terserah lu itu.." Leader menatap Kuji masih terbingung bingung, yaiyalah, situ kalo dikerjain ampe parah gitu ngamuk, kaga?!

'_Udah bagus kita masih dimaafin, tauk!_' bathin Killua, iya juga, itu KM geblek 1 ngapain banget nanya nanya begitu? Pengen nggak dimaafin.

.

.

.

"Yang jujur, nih, nanti malem gue nggak bisa tidur, lagi! Lu serius, nggak marah..?" kayaknya Kinyun ngotot banget ye nanyanya.

"Hmm.. Iya," Kuji juga udah mulai capek ngejawab pertanyaan berulangnya itu. "Emangnya kenapa..? Kok, nggak yakin banget?"

"Lu sebenernya manusia bukan, sih..? Kok, sabar bener?" tanya lagi dan lagi, lagi, Leader, emang elu, kaga sabar nghadepin adek lu, si Yoken! "Lu napak kaga, sih..?" pandangan Leader mulai beralih ke kaki Kuji.

"Lu lagi nglawak, ye? Yah jelas napak! Ini serius, tau!" tapi Killua yang ngjawab.

"Kesabaran manusia itu.. Sebenernya kan nggak ada batasnya, yang bilang 'batas kesabaran gue abis' itu karena orangnya sendiri yang ngebatesin kesabarannya. Jadi, kenapa gue harus ngebatesin kesabaran gue sendiri..?"

Killua sudah habis bingungnya sama Kuji, tapi, Leader masih aja tertegun dan menatapnya bingung. Terus, ngapain Kuji jadi ceramah, gitu, ya?

"Yahh.. Sudahlah, berakhir acara kita kali ini," Leader yang tadi ada agak jauh di sebelah Kuji, makin menjauh dan hampir menginggalkan ruangan.

'_Kita..? Aduh, romantis banget bahasanya!_' jelas, bukan Kuji yang mbathin.

"Kayaknya.. Apa yang selama ini orang liat itu bener bener diri lu yang sebenernya.." Leader yang tinggal keliatan punggungnya doang, kini ditatap Killua dan Kuji bersamaan.

"Heh, masa iya..?"

"Iya, semuanya.. Ternyata lu bukan manusia bertopeng yang gue kira, diri lu yang selama ini itu bener bener diri lu yang sebenernya, kaya ngeliat wadah air yang bening.." Leader beralih haluan memandang hujan yang mulai turun dari langit, ngeliat aer jadi ngomong aer.

Situasi jadi tak terduga, nggak nyangka bisa begini. Killua pun menoleh ke Kuji dan melihat pandangan anak itu yang memang adem jadi makin adem, sendu tepatnya, "Yah.. Bener, sih, tapi.. Nggak semua yang lu bilang itu bener,"

"Hah, maksud lo..?" kepo, berlandaskan kata itu, spontan, Leader menoleh ke Kuji di belakangnya.

"Iya.. Mungkin diri gue yang selama ini bener bener diri gue yang sebenernya, tapi gue bukan wadah air yang bening atau bukan manusia bertopeng, gue nggak sebening yang kalian kira.." selengkah demi selengkah Kuji berjalan mendekati Leader, pergerakan baru. "Masih banyak yang nggak lu ketahui tentang gue.." lalu melengkahi Kinyun dan meninggalkan ruangan antah berantah itu, makin jauh dan jauh, ditemani bajunya yang sudah berubah aroma terguyur muntah Yoken, jijay banget, ea. Leader menatap kepergiannya serius, sementara Killua berpikir, kenapa tindakan gue bisa sejauh ini, ya? Sambil memandangi tangannya yang sudah melakukan Serangan Umum 1 Maret 1949.

.

.

.

"Oi!"

"Heh..?"

"Sebenernya lu salah sasaran nggak, sih.. Bikin orang kaya gitu jadi target..?" sampai pulang sekolah, Killua masih saja teringat momentum tadi dan bertanya kepada Leader yang jalan pulang bersamanya.

"Gue nggak tau," Leader memandang susunan konblock yang dipijakinya sambil terus berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Jawaban bagus!" sia sia Killua rasa pertanyaannya.

"Lagian.. Gue juga nggak tau, sebenernya siapa dia…" dan Killua mulai kehabisan kata.

"Oiya, gue baru inget!"

"Apaan lagi..?"

"Gimana, dendam kesumat lu sekarang? Udah mereda..?" nah, ini dia, pertanyaan bermutu yang menjadi cikal bakal Kuji dikerjain, bisa kita bilang sampe lumayan, lumayan mana sama pas di Ada Apa Dengan GunYat? Yang Killua dikerjain (baca :siksa) abis absisan sama Leader, itu?

"Hmm.. Secara teknis sih, harusnya iya, tapi, gue sendiri jadi penasaran sama tuh orang.."

"Ah, udah lah.. Kaya nggak ada kerjaan aje, luh, ngurusin orang. Blajar sono, mau lulus nggak..?" langkah Kinyun langsung terhenti dan menatap Killua terheran heran dalam heran negathif.

"Oh, bukannya gue yang harusnya bilang begitu..?" dan Kinyun masih ingat kalau buku Detiknya masih ada di tangan Killua, rela relain, deh, demi disebut sebagai 'KM yang baik' jadi make buku Yoken yang lusuh dan penuh coretan serta gambar gambar gaje.

Tapi, Leader langsung melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. "Eh, jadi udah selesai, nih.. Serangannya..? Lu nggak ada rencana lagi?" taya Killua, yang kayaknya jadi semangat ngelanjutin serangan.

"Yah, bukannye tadi lu yang bilang gue kudu belajar..?" Leader ngebisa bisain ngebalikin kalimat Killua.

"Yehh.. Payah lu, padahal gue udah nyiapin agresi militer, loh, buat serangan balik.." licik, senyum yang dipamerkan Killua begitu sangat licik dan terasa jahat sekali di mata, spontan Leader langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"HAH..?!"

* * *

_Bagaimanapun juga, kebenaran Kuji bukan tugas Kinyun, atau pun juga tugas howa untuk menulis naskahnya (*dimakan buaya*), apa lagi Killua yang tidak tertarik dengan anak berambut biru dongker itu. Itu urusan Kuji sendiri kalau dirinya benar benar seperti kaca jendela yang bening. Benar atau tidaknya Agresi Militer terealisasi, mending kita baca chapter selanjutnya nanti.._

_ReviewPedulihowa, _  
_Berapapun review yang anda berikan sangat berarti bagi kami, god bless you.._

* * *

"Kenape..? Keren 'kan?" Killua nampak begitu senang mengumumkan rencana ajigilenya.

"Nggak,"

"Eh?"

"Gue bingung aja, kok lu tau ya agresi militer itu semacam serangan balik!" kata Leader.

Killua memandang Kinyun empet, seremeh itukah dia di mata Leader agung kita (*muntah berlian*)? Sementara Kinyun sendiri mulai beranjak pergi dari hadapan Killua, mengikuti jejak Kuji duluan.

Koridor sekolah begitu sepi, berkas berkas serangan Kinyun masih mengotori lantai. Meskipun merasa bukan urusannya, tapi, Killua jadi penasaran dibuatnya, dengan Kuji. Pancaran yang diperlihatkannya membutakan mata semua orang akan dirinya, hei, Kuji, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?

* * *

THE AUTHOR WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT..

* * *

Setelah diseret Ibunya ke ruang tv dan disetel sebuah anime di tv tersebut, tak ada perubahan ekspressi dari Yoken, kayaknya dia sakit parah banget ya, kaya orang sakit keras aja. Matanya menatap kosong adegan per-adegan anime yang nama judulnya 'cerita dongeng' itu, itu kalau kata ke2 judul anime itu Tale. Dalam anime itu, ada seorang tokoh yang muncul juga dalam fic ini hampir DOC, itu kalau anda tau sebenernya Yoken nonton anime apa..


	3. Chapter 3

#BoOOooffff..!

Howa : *tampil di cermin* Haaaaaaiiiii...! XD

Audience : *tiba tiba muncul dan diri di depan cermin* koG LoE KliAthAnna' 9iRAnKk B3uttHHzz..?

Howa : hahahahaahahaha XDD~ Akhirnya UN selesaiiii, yahuuuuuuuii..! Author paling *beepp* sedunia ini balik lagi dari hiatus! Okay, let us cekidawt! #nggak memperdulikan Audience yang jadi alay.

* * *

Yoken nampak girang sedikit melihat anime tersebut. Haha, apa lagi, saat Gray muncul. Tapi, dia tidak tau, kalau Gray sebenernya dix-overin di ff ini dan berperan sebagai Kuji, Juvia yang biasanya ada juga turut ambil peran. Dengan catatan kepribadiannya drastis berubah, author mau perubahan, daan ngasih kejutan gitu, ceritanya..

Hontonigomenasai

Biasanya ngeliat Juvia yang tergila gila sama Gray, yang cool XD. Tapi disini beda banget DX #naheluyangbikin!

Kalo yang pernah baca fic ini sebelumnya, maaf jadi X-Over, karena, ada tokoh fandom lain yang howa satu padukan :] itung itung... Mengurangi jumlah OC yang udah menggunung U_U, dan sekaligus menjelajah *troll face. Terima kasih juga masih ngikutin sampe saat ini.

Dan buat yang baru baca karena di X-Overin ini, ngg.. Baca cerita sebelumnya aja, deh.. Pokoknya, menceritakan kehidupan anak sekolah a la Killua. Nanti dia bakal ada urusan sama Gray, tapi, Gray dibikin DOC, jarena dia jadi manusia kalem dan nggak banyak tingkah. Maaf, dan terimakasih.

Warn : Jia = Juvia, Kuji = Gray. Pembuktiannya ada di atas, ya

* * *

Thank's dari hyung, Ditaa..! Udah ngedukung pembuatan ff ini ;)

* * *

**_Disclimera_** -Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei (HxH). Hiro Mashima-sensei (Fairy Tail). Dengan karyanya masing masing.

_**Rated**_ - T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel), yang masih 9 tahun dianjurkan untuk tidak baca. Harap bimbing anak anda yangmasih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ - Mystery (sumpah, GaJe banget! #iklan eskrim err.. sebenarnye nggak berani ngasih genre ini) & Hurt (nggak comfort)

_**Summary**_ - Urusan soal Gray jadi merembet panjang dan bikin Killua muter otak, tingkahnya jadi aneh! Belom lagi KillEr dituduh sebagai pelaku kassus Jia yang sedang gempar. Tapi akhirnya semua itu membawa pada chara death.. Honto ni gomennnasai! Jadi X-over! Set:kehidupan anak sekolahan yang kriminil. GruVia sad case

_**Kode Merah**_ ( sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. New : CHARA DEATH, Mystery gaje dan membingungkan, Hurt banget buat para FG dan Gray, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembalike x-over archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini — alias PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (Audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Killua di GunYat Untuk 1 Semester Terakhir, Cuk!

Halaman ketiga :: Bingung dan Penyesalan Belakangan itu Berhubungan

* * *

Diproduksi Oleh

PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk. Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia.

Ide Produk

Howa (Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua..)

* * *

Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam dan sangat dalam, aw! Killua udah sangat males akan ngomongin topik ini, tapi, sebenernya dia AGAK tertarik juga. Sekalian mengingatkan pembaca yang budiman, Killua sebenarnya baru sadar, bukan baru, sih, sering, kalo kenapa gue jadi sesat dan ngikutin jalan dia, begini?!. Dengan catatan dia = Tadjudin Soepardjo alias Leader, alias Kinyun. Apa lagi bekas pembicaraan saat pulang sekolah kemarin, Killua belum sempat menjabarkan rencana edisi ajigile Agresi Militernya pada Leader tapi udah diremehin sama itu kalong satu!

Killua risih melihat kepala Leader yang terus terusan nengok ke belakang, alias nengok ke dia, Nikka yang duduk di sebelah Killua udah males komen. Masalahnya, Kinyun nggak bisa sakit leher, gitu? "Kalo gitu, apa rencana lo?" muke Leader PA' makin serius, sok sok serius tepatnya. Mengaharapkan ide kriminil dari otak seorang Zaoldeyeck bernama Killua, yang menatapnya sangat sangat malas. Karena capek ngeliatin muka dia.

"Agresi Militer, maksud loh..?" saya rasa Killua tidak perlu balik bertanya tentang apa yang Leader tanyakan.

"Iya, yang kemaren.."

"Hahhh.. Gue nggak tau," jawaban yang kelewat jujur tanpa ada improvisasi. Leader pun kehabisan pion untuk dijalankan.

"Cuman, gue lagi ada feel aja buat mengupas Kuji lebih dalam dan dalam.." Killua mulai hilaf dan menunjukan kekepoannya untuk kembali bejat lewat berurusan dengan Kuji. Tapi, dia segera diperingatkan howa untuk kembali ke jalan yang lurus. "Ah, nggak jadi, deh! Padahal gue kan netral, kenapa gue jadi ngikutin elu, ya..?" dengan nada yang jengkel dan dongkol Killua melampiaskan semuanya pada Kinyun.

"Berarti, menjadi salah satu pengikut setia gue merupakan jalan terbaik yang author berikan buat lo!"

Setelah berWTF-face mendengar perkataan Leader, Killua menjawab"Gue rasa, sebejad apapun author, dia ga bakal ngasih jalan yang paling sesat kaya gitu.." akhirnya howa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dari seseorang. "Mendingan gue nyelesein tugas utama gue dulu di sini, Kuji bukan urusan gue!"

'_Nih orang dua berisik banget!_' padahal, Nikka udeh ngeMaxx in volume ipodnya.

* * *

Gan ti setting..

* * *

Saat istirahat, Leader kembali nongkrong di tempat asalnya ikutan Killua melakukan observasinya yang tak kunjung usai. Lalu seorang perempuan berwajah terang yang keliatan kaya nyonya besar atau anak orkay tiba tiba lewat, Leader pun memberitau Killua bahwa perempuan berambut biru tua yang bagian bawahnya ngegulung banget itu merupakan pacarnya Kuji. Katanya di sebuah jejaring sosial, Kuji begitu memuja muja dan mengagumi perempuan itu, dia bilang pacarnya ini, lah, itu, lah, pokoknya apa apa saja yang membuat Kinyun muak —di samping karena dia jomblo sejati—.

Sementara di rumah, keadaan Yoken yang mulai membaik memperburuk bad mood Kinyun yang membara selalu karena Kuji, Kuji, dan Kuji. Suatu saat, Yoken bertanya kenapa dengan kakak tersayangnya itu? Kenapa kalo pulang sekolah dia suka teriak teriak ngamuk gaje dan malu maluin tetangga sebelah. Mendengar keluhan Kinyun, Yoken berkata, "Oh, Kuji, tuh anak nggak ada abis abisnya.." karena, seperti yang sudah diceritakan, Yoken juga tau, siapa sebenarnya Kuji, justru dialah yang membeberkan keBEGOan Kuji di masa SD. Yoken juga belum sembuh banget, jadi dia komennya dikit aja. Melihat kondisi baik adek maupun Killua —yang seenggaknya bisa bantu bantu— lelah dengan Kuji, Kinyun pasrah, lagian tuh anak kaya nggak ada kerjaan aja ngurusin orang!

Hari hari tenangnya (?) di GunYat kembali, meskipun Yoken masih dirundung muram durja karena sakit.

* * *

3 hari penuh misteri..

* * *

_Tapi, suatu saat, Gray meninggalkan jejak jejak.. _

_Hari pertama_

Dengan bangga, Leader menunjukan WindowsPhone 8nya ーatau kalo anda liat sebenernya, softwarenya 7.8 di hadapan Killua, meskipun nggak diliat Killua (?). "Liat nih, ngapain dia ngetag foto foto kaya gini..? Dia kira gue ortunya apa, buat minta direstuin?!" nggak usah dijelasin, kalo soal Kuji dendam Leader selalu membara.

Seperti biasa, ini berlokasi di tempat tongkrongan Kinyoon yang udah dikontrak 3 tahun yang berupa koridor yang ada tempat duduknya, yang formasi korsinya kaya ruang tunggu di klinik klinik sehat, setelah masuk GunYat, Killua jadi ikut ikutan. Biasanya koridor yang ada tempat duduknya ini jadi tongkrongan Leader dan adeknya, atau kalo lagi 'gerah' adeknya malakin orang. Bukannya orang orang takut dengan duo kembar macam mereka, hanya saja, karena suatu alasan, orang orang yang masih merasa dirinya normal enggan mendekat, mungkin di lain waktu akan howa ceritakan.

Killua yang menunduk ngeliat sepatunya yang mulai worn out enggan menoleh, dia hanya bertanya "Foto apaan..?"

"Foto dia sama pacarnya itu!"

"Lo cemburu dia bisa ngedeketin cewek cakep, sedangkan lo nggak..?" kalau howa jadi Leader, pasti Leader sudah dilarikan ke kantong mayat karena dirajam seribu tombak. Tapi ogah, ah, jadi orang kaya gitu!

"Yahh.. Urusan cewek, mah kalo gue mau itu gampang!" soknya keluar, dengan modus mode is on or always enable.

"Terus apa yang bikin lo spaneng..?"

"Aneh, aja, meskipun udah berteman di fesbuk, kan gue nggak kenal, atau akrab sekalipun sama dia. Sejak Serangan Umum itu kenapa dia jadi sok akrab banget ya.. Taggin, nanti ngetwitt, atau di skype.." meskipun ngomong, Leader masih asek natap layar display 4.5" Puremotion HD+ WXGA 1280 x 768, ClearBlack, Super Sensitive Touch for nail & glove use. Eh, kenapa author jadi ngiklanin hp Lumia 920 ini?! #pertanyaanbodohyangharusdiabaikan.

"Responnya terbalik dari yang gue bayangkan. Tapi, kalo buat orang kaya dia yang kayanya mau aja ngasih kepalanya buat orang nggak dikenal di jalanan, mungkin mungkin aja. Maksud lo, kenapa dia nggak benci kita dan malah jadi sok akrab, gini..?" Killua detective mode is on now.

"Iya, aneh. Tapi, emang buat ukuran orang kaya dia, emang kaya gini kali, responnya.." , "Tapi gue agak ngerasa juga sebenernya dia ngeledek kita. Kaya dia tau motif serangan umum ini buat nguji iman dia! Jadi bersikap kaya gini tuh seolah olah dia bilang weeekk! Nguji iman lo nggak mempan!" Leader antusias banget mencibirnya.

Setelah Kinyun berhenti bicara, Killua yang masih menatap, atau meratap sepatunya membathin dalam hati. '_Kayanya tumben, sejauh ini gue bisa ngobrol dengan lu dengan lempeng.._'.

"Kalo sebel diledek, ya nggak usah merasa diledek.."

* * *

_Jejak jejak yang sengaja dia pamerkan di depan Killua dan Leader agar 2 orang itu tau,_

_Hari ke2_

"Wah, nih anak kenapa bukan cuma jadi ngetag foto doang dan bikin sampah! Ngapain dia kalo gue ngobrol sama temen gue jadi ikut ikutan..?!"

".."

"Ah, gue rasa tuh orang bales dendem ya, sama gue dan mau gangguin gue dengan panas panasin pake foto dia sama pacarnya.."

".."

Nyatanya, Leader berasa empet juga kalo ngomong dikacangin. Killua diemm aja , diem aja. "Woi, lu jawab kek, kalo orang ngomong..?!"

Suara Leader yang kenceng langsung membuat Killua bersuar, "Bukan begitu, gue lagi mikir!"

"Yaelah..!" selepas meratapi nasibnya, Leader sempat menoleh sebentar ke pemandangan anak anak kelas cowok yang lagi nggak tau tuh ngapain dipojokan, kaya asik sama sesuatu yang sedang ditonton pada sebuah layar laptop. Kalo nggak ada guru, emang wayahnya kelas ribut.

Awalnya, Killua mau tenang belajar tentang materi Pergolakan Bangsa Pasca Kemerdekaan yang ceritanya ribet. Karena ada ulangannya lusa, Killua kan 'baru' sekolah, sebenernya meskipun kata baru itu dikasih tanda kutip, Killua juga males belajar kalo nggak ada ulangan. Bukunya sih udah dipengang, tapi dibaca nggak. Sementara, Leader belakangan ini semangat bener nengok nengok ke dia di belakang. "Perkiraan lu sama gue beda, gue rasa ada yang lain.. Makin kesini gue memprediksi kalo ada motif tersembunyi di balik semuanya!"

"Ya apa? Dia mau manas manasin gue gitu..?!"

"Sebenernya sih, bisa bisa aja. Tapi, gue lagi membuat beberapa kemungkinan.." bener bener, dah, tatapan Killua udah singit bener kaya tokoh tokoh jenius di film yang banyak mikir. hayhay.

"Kenapa rasanya serius banget lo nanganinnya.." memang Killua nampak serius banjet, tapi, dia serius juga karena seorang bernama Kinyoon 9.4 yang berkomen demikian, yang nanya mulu sama doski tantang Kuji akhir akhir ini.

* * *

_ Bahwa sebenarnya ada yang memang Kuji ingin perlihatkan.._

_Hari ke3_

"Ada yang pengen Kuji tunjukin dari apa yang dia tunjukin!" Killua tiba tiba bersemangat dan berteriak penuh ambisi. Woy, ini jalanan, kalo ada yang liat gimana, Leader sesegera mungkin celingak celinguk untuk memastikan nggak ada orang yang ngedenger bacot Killua dan menganggap mereka aneh.

Seenggaknya jalanan di daerah pinggiran seperti itu nggak rame lage saat sore. Selese liat kiri kanan, Leader nengok ke Killua yang tatapannya kembali cool lagi #azek, setelah gaje tadi "Teori kaya gitu gue ngerti, tapi apa..?!"

_Tapi, apa..? _

"Pertama, bisa bisa aja Kuji emang punya motif bales dendem, kaya yang lu pikir sekarang ini. Karena, belum tentu Serangan Umum kemarin bener bener ngebuktiin sosok dia sebenernya. Tapi, apa lu nggak mikir lagi kalo elu cuma termakan asumsi lo sendiri..?" Killua mulai melanjutkan jalan dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Gue rasa.. Lu terlalu emosional sama dia. Apa lu nggak kepikiran kalo Kuji ini sebenernya nggak punya motif apa apa..?" nggak mau tertinggal, Kinyun pun segera mengikuti Killua, sekaligus ngedengerin apa yang dia omongin.

"Hmm.. Ya iya, sih. Apa dia cuma iseng, ya..?" Leader mencoba mengira ngira.

"Gue juga males sebenernya kalo udah mikir mikir panjang begini, ternyata dia cuma iseng!" , "Tapi, kemungkinan kedua yang paling gue yakini, sebenernya adalah Kuji mau ngasih tau kita soal pacarnya.." di bagian terakhirnya, Killua nampak begitu yakin.

"Pacarnya apa, sih..? Kalo soal mereka pacaran, dari jaman paleolit gue juga udah tau!"

"Bukan, kalo menurut gue, dia juga udah tau kalo orang orang itu tau dia pacaran sama pacarnya. Gue pikir ada sesuatu yang pengen dia tunjukin ke kita, sesuatu itu dari pacarnya. Tapi gue belom bisa nangkep maksudnya apa.." meskipun Killua nampak serius dengan topik yang diperbincangkan, Killua tetap menatap lurus ke depan saat jalan.

"Hmm.. Oiya, kemaren gue ketemu orangnya tapi biasa aja, nggak sksd, sekedar bilang woy!, juga nggak.." Leader ingat, saat Kuji berjalan melewatinya begitu saja sepwerti tak ada apa apa.

**_Review _**

_Kejanggalan di akun Twitternya dengan status status pujian yang makin bikin Leader senep malah sengaja di RequestPrintSystem, beredar Gosip pula kalau pacarnya Kuji justru lebih pinter dari Kuji, Kuji sengaja taggin' foto pacarnya saat festifal musim ujan tahun lalu, dia pun rutin bikin status yang menandakan seolah hatinya berbungabunga, dan ditandain ke akun fb The Leader milik seorang Tajudin Supadjo pribadi, seenggaknya huruf hurufnya nggak alay. _

_Killua ikut curiga dengan hal ini, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kuji? Kenapa dia seperti sengaja memamerkan sesuatu, padahal, berkat Serangan Umum 1 maret 1949 yang diluncurkan padanya, dia tidak harus seperti itu. Mungkin Kuji TIDAK memiliki niat khusus, tapi mata Killua tidak menafsirkannya seperti itu, dia menafsirkan bahwa memang ada sesuatu dibalik wajah Kuji. Killua pun memberitau Leader tentang hal ini, dia memberi tau bahwa apa yang selama ini Kuji pamerkan adalah sesuatu yang janggal. Katanya kemarin, dia tidak sebening air hujan tapi juga bukan manusia bertopeng. Dilihat dari kehidupannya, dia punya segalanya, populer, pinter, dan punya pacar yang seenggaknya nggak jelek jelek banget. Apa ada yang bersembunyi di balik itu? Killua mengumumkan inisiatifnya untuk menyelidiki Kuji, sekaligus menyelidiki apa yang dia pamerkan akhir akhir ini. Meskipun, sebenernya dia nggak mau terlibat terlalu jauh. _

_Lambat laun, setelah menganalisis berbagai petunjuk, Leader menarik kesimpulan bahwa '_siapa saja sebenarnya bisa lolos dari Serangan Umumnya, dan juga bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, apa lagi orang lain_', Leader kembali ke opininya semula yang menganggap Kuji adalah manusia bertopeng yang sebenarnya fana melebihi dia, apa yang selama ini diatujukan adalah untuk mengompori Kinyun, mungkin juga ini bisa dikaitkan dengan motif balas dendam.. _

_Tapi, Killua menarik kesimpulan lain bahwa semuanya mengarah pada satu objek, yaitu, pacar Kuji sendiri. Sebelum sebelumnya, Killua tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan gosip di GunYat, tapi dia menuduh bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Jia, kekasih pertama hingga sekarang Kuji. Karena, di setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan Kuji, pasti subjeknya ada seorang cewek, yaitu, Jia. Sebenarnya apa yang Kuji tunjukan tidak selalu mereka berdua, kadang kadang hanya Jia sendiri, tapi tidak pernah Kuji sendiri. Dari sksd dengan Kinyun di internet, pun, Kuji selalu mengaitkan Jia. Dari sini Killua menyimpulkan kalau Kuji seperti ingin memberi tau tentang pacarnya soal sesuatu. Tapi, Killua masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Kuji, apa itu entah Kuji yang memang bermaksud mengekspos pacarnya, atau hanya karena hubungan mereka berdua makin lengket satu sama lain, belakangan. _

_Berbagai asumsi pun bermunculan, mulai dari yang paling ngeblame Kuji, sampe asumsi yang nggak masuk di otak. Baik Killua dan Leader tidak mau menyimpulkan dulu maksud Kuji, apalagi kalau Agresi Militer benar benar terealisasi sebelum ada kepastian tentang Kuji, ancur aja sekalian! Bashing chara itu, author bisa diseret ke meja makan!(?). Oh, bashing sebenarnya udah sering terjadi. Asal tau aja, kalo ditanya langsung atau KillEr berhadapan dengan Kuji langsung, respon Kuji masih sangat biasa, seperti wajah teduh yang selalu dipamerkannya, kaya nggak ada apa apa aja. Ini kan memberi pengaruh juga, untuk menghapuskan semua asumsi yang ada, orang orang jadi berpikir, '_jangan jangan emang nggak ada apa apa, semua ini.. Dia cuma iseng!_', wah rumit deh ceritanya, pengen maju dengan berbagai asumsi yang ini, yang itu, tapi takut salah! Akhirnya, meskipun di awal baik Killua maupun Leader terlihat serius menanggapi ini dan mulai beropini macam macam, akhirnya mereka nggak maju juga. Dan lebih baik memilih diam dan menunggu situasinya bagaimana._

* * *

"Oh, udeh denger berita baru..?"

"Udah, nggak nyangka, gue! Padahal keliatannya baik banget tuh orang!"

"Penampilan, mah bisa menipu, brew.."

Pagi ini Niika dikejutkan dengan dua orang yang MUNGKIN masih merasa dirinya laki laki yang tengah bergosip dengan riang gembiranya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Niika tetap mengerjakan buku Detiknya seperti biasa, anak yang rajin. Mencoba menepis gangguan iman diantara kelas berisik ini. Dari sudut pandang Niika, Niika nggak pernah dikasih tau ataupun bertanya, so, dia nggak tau apa yang sebenernya KillEr bicarakan. Tapi keliatannya seru.

"Lu berdua hedo, ya..?" Niika tiba tiba bersoar.

"Hah, hedo apaan..?" Killua mulai pelo.

"Hedo, dih, DEMI TUHAAAN, GUE BUKAN HEDOO..!" tapi, punya seorang adek yang anak warnet membuat Laeder tau hedo itu apa, meskipun nggak ada hubungannya dengan hedo yang dimaksud Niika. Eh, tapi dia kena demam si Eyang, pukul pukul meja 3 kali.

"Hedo itu yang di Ragnarok.." Niika menjelaskan dengan sok tau, dari sorotang matanya yang mulai songong, tapi emang bener sih apa yang dia bilang!

"Gue nggak pernah maen Ragnarok, nggak tau. Emang apaan..?" Killua masih tetap saja, KEPO.

"Hmmm.. Ini, loh.." Niika mikir mikir nyari bahan kibulan buat ngibulin Killua, dia nggak nyari jawaban yang bener!

"Hedonisme.. Tau, nggak..?"

"Ngg.. Apa ya, kemaren gue baca? Tapi kayaknya nggak ada hubungannya sama lu ngatain gue hedonisme?" '_Meskipun lu nggak tau apa hedo yang dimaksud Niika, yang penting dikit dikit lu tau hedonisme itu nggak ada hubungannya sama hedo, lahh.._' Leader pun mulai lelah dengan Killua yang jadi pilon.

"Udahlah, ga usah dibahas.. Abaikan" begitu juga dengan Niika.

"Lagian, kayaknya nyimpang banget dari topik yang dibicarain tadi," Mendengar Leader mengungkit ngungkit apa yang dia bicarakan tadi dengan Killua membuat rasa penasaran Niika mencuat.

"Oh, emangnya apa, sih, yang lu bicarain tadi..?"

* * *

Sebenarnya, konsep yang ingin ditawarkan author dalam fic ini bukanlah percintaan yang nantinya main rebut rebutan, labrak labrakan, lalu penggencetan, dan buli. Begitu juga dengan Killua yang makin heran dengan situasi ini, tapi, dia bukan dilabrak, buli, atau gencet gencetan. Dari pada Leader yang masih semangat meladeni perempuan tersebut, yang nggak ada habis habisnya. Killua lebih memilih diam dan menonton hingga istirahat makan siang ini berakhir dan bubar, mungkin? Karena, dia nggak mau dicap cowok yang mulutnya kayak cewek.

Lagi pula, sejauh ini Killua tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud penggencetan alias labrak yang dilakukan Jia ini, Jia kan cewek, terus pacacarnya cowok. Killua pikir se-besar apapun jiwa uke Leader, dia nggak bakal jadi yaoi beneran dan malah ngerebut pacar seorang perempuan. Bener bener, situasi yang sulit dipahami! Killua juga merasa, sebesar apapun jiwa fujoshi seorang fg, pasti di ff ff, dia bakal dijadiin seme, dan bukan uke.

Begini ceritanya, sekaligus menunggu cekcok, adu mulut, adu bacot yang terkesan ganjil ini selesai, author ceritakan. Seperti jam istirahat yang biasa, nggak mungkin, dong seorang Killua mau belajar, lebih baik nongkrong dan ngalor ngidul nggak jelas di tempat tongkrongan. Biasanya, sih begitu, yap, tak lama KillEr ngoceh ngoceh soal Agresi Militer yang masih baru rancangan, sekaligus ngomongin hot news hari itu. Sampai seorang Jia datang dan menghancurkan suasana. Mereka terheran heran dengan perempuan itu, kok, ada apa tiba tiba mereka diajak bicara secara tertutup?

Dan sekarang inikah, tadinya mau ngajak ngomong baik baik, malah adu mulut. Killua bukannya takut, tapi dia hanya nggak mau terlibat dengan 'sinetron' ini, ya ampunn. Tapi.. Bagaimanapun juga, dia terlibat dengan apa yang dialami Leader sekarang, apa lagi, saat Jia mengatakan "Heh, emangnya gue nggak tau apa, yang ngerjain Kuji habis habisan itu lo berdua..?"

Killua yang berdiri agak jauh dari Leader dan Jia dapat mendengarnya, sangat jelas. "Terus, kalo.." ocehan Leader dengan nada tinggi langsung terputus saat Killua menarik bahunya ke belakang.

"Jia, gue udah capek denger lu berdua! Bisa nggak berenti..?" Killua yang dari tadi nggak ikut tiba tiba turun, Jia pun terdiam.

"Niika.." ucap Killua dengan tampang serius pada Jia, eh, Niika? Bawa bawa nama Niika? Author typo lagi, nih..?

"Ehm, eh, Jia, maksud gue.." dan itu ternyata adalah kesalahan, intrupsi di situasi yang panas ini, oh may gawdh.. Ganggu situasi aja! "Gini aja, sebenernya apa tujuan lu manggil gue sama dia..?"

"Apa lu berdua yang ngerjain gue..?!" tanpa jeda dari ucapan Killua tadi, Jia langsung nyamber.

"Nggak," nggak usah mikir mikir, Killua nggak pernah sekalipun berurusan atau niat setidaknya dengan Jia. Siapa itu? Killua bukan tipe yang suka sksd. "Lu nggak usah nanya gue, tadi gue ngomong 'NGGAK' panjang lebar sama lu, apa lupa..?" Leader katauan banget senepnya. Padahal dia nggak ditanya, lhoo~

"Bitch please, apa sih bukti lu nuduh gue..?" bitch please itu, ketauan suka baca Meme.

"Aduh, Kill, yang kaya gituan juga udah gue tanyain sama dia puanjangggg lebar! Gue bilang NGGAK, juga, masih aja diperpanjang. Cewek keGRan, siapa juga yang ngerjain dia..?!" setidaknya Leader masih ingat, apa yang memperpanjang adu bacotnya dengan Jia adalah karena Leader minta bukti kayak Killua. "Lagian ngapain, sih, ngladenin nih cewek satu?! Gue juga udah nanyain pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali!" kalo Leader ngomong terus begini, yang memperpanjang bukan Jia, tapi dia sendiri!

"NGINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGG... NGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... NGGGGGIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...! NGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...!" lalu bel GunYat yang lebay tiba tiba berdering nyaring.

* * *

"Gue bersyukur tadi bell, udah terlanjur capek gue, denger bacotan tuh cewek!" datang datang ke kelas, Leader nampak tergopoh gopoh. Lah, yang terakhir ngomong kan elu.

"Kalo gue bersyukur noh cewek nggak bawa rombongannya! Nanti tambah kaya sinetron aja!" tapi beda hal dengan apa yang Killua syukuri. Niika hanya diam dan masih sibuk mengerjakan buku, dan tak memperdulikan Killua yang datang.

"Nggak nyangka gue sama tuh cewek! Heh, penampilan emang bisa nipu!"

".." Killua lebih memilih diam dengan apa yang diutarakan Leader sambil mengambil nafas, menghela untuk lebih tepatnya, itung itung peregangan stress.

"Masa' dia nuduh nuduh kita? Ngegilain!" tapi, untuk apa yang Leader katakan ini Niika agak melirik sedikit pada anak tersebut. "Tapi.. Apa emang bener ya, selama ini.. Dia jahat sama Kuji?" dengan bicara demikian, Leader MUNGKIN mulai menaruh kasihan pada Kuji? Leader mulai bermonolog karena nggak ada yang membalas kata katanya.

"Jangan tanya gue, lah. Mungkin aja, bener, karena selama ini yang terlihat kan hanya hubungan mereka berdua yang baik, yang long last, harmonis.." kata Killua tajam. "Siapa yang tau hubungan mereka sebenernya..?"

Juvia namanya tak sebersih dulu lagi, sekarang. Dan karenanya, baik Killua maupun Leader dituduh sebagai pelakunya, pelaku pencemaran nama baik ini. Pagi ini, nama seorang Juvia dicemarkan dengan isu bahwa dirinya sebenarnya.. Bukan tuan putri baik hati seperti yang terlihat selama ini. Berita yang disebarkan oleh orang tak diketahui di internet ini langsung menjadi trending topic GunYat.

Memangnya apa, sih yang disebarkan orang ini? Dia mengatakan Gray alias pacar yang sudah diakui Juvia hanyalah jadi bahan perbudakan, manusia hina dina yang kepalanya selalu diinjak injak, oleh Juvia sendiri. Padahal, orang orang yang melihat mereka selama ini, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Killua, mereka merupakan pasangan harmonis, long last, baik. Dan baik Gray maupun Juvia, selama inipun bertindak demikian di depan publik.

Juvia dipandang sebagai tuan putri baik hati yang berintelejensi tinggi, punya tata krama yang baik, begitupun Gray yang punya reputasi tinggi.. Sehingga orang orang menilai mereka sebagai pasangan yang sempurna. Hingga suatu hari seperti saat ini mencuat berita bahwa Juvia sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, dia hanyalah seorang penjahat yang menyakiti hati pasangannya sendiri. Juvia selama ini tidak seperti apa yang kita lihat, di balik layar, sebenarnya dia selalu menginjak nginjak bathin kekasihnya sendiri, memperbudak, dan menjadikan bahan tertawaan dengan teman temannya. Itulah hubungan sebenarnya antara Juvia dengan Gray.

Sepertinya orang yang menyebarkan berita ini tidak bisa dibilang hoax juga, karena tak ada yang tau sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan mereka di belakang. Tapi, orang ini bisa aja hoax, bisa aja karena terdorong masalah emosional dengan baik Juvia maupun Gray, bisa aja ni orang bikin berita berita yang nggak nggak untuk menghancurkan mereka. Lagian, orang ini asal ngomong aja tanpa bukti. Tapi.. Entah kenapa orang orang tidak mencari tau siapa sebenarnya si Mr. X ini dan menudingnya sebagai penjahat yang mencemarkan nama Juvia. Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih percaya. Sekalipun ada beberapa pengikut setianya atau masyarakat labil yang beranggapan orang yang membuat berita ini hanya iri atau sekedar punya masalah emosional lainnya dengan Juvia. Bila ditanya, Juvia menolah mentah mentah sambil membentak orang yang menanyakan hal ini, dari sini pula..

Orang orang berfikir, mungkin selama ini sebenarnya.. Inilah yang terjadi.

Memang, sih si pencemar nama baik ini nggak punya bukti, tapi, kok berani beraninya dia bikin berita kaya gini? Pasti ada sebabnya! Bagaimanapun juga, orang orang pun jadi berubah pandang terhadapnya, biasanya dia yang dianggap 'putri baik hati' dan punya harga diri tinggi, runtuh. Sebenarnya, tak satupun orang di Gunung Yati yang tau siapa Jia sebenarnya, yang mereka tau hanyalah apa Jia yang terlihat, dan sekarang, walaupun itu sahabat dekat Jia. Di saat ini, orang orang so pasti ingin mendengar kesaksian Gray sendiri. Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua? Tapi.. Kemana anak itu? Hari ini, tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Yah.. Sepertinya imej tuan putri baik hati itu memang harus dibuang jauh jauh untuk Juvia. Karena.. Kalau memang sebenarnya hubungan dia dan Gray tidak seperti itu, kenapa dia harus menuduh Leader dan menuding Killua? Dan caranya untuk mengintrogasi KillEr ini, benar benar kasar dan jauh dari sikap seorang tuan putri baik hati. Dan yang lebih konyol lagi

"Masa' atas dasar kita ngerjain Kuji..?! Gila tuh anak!"

Sebejat apapun author dia nggak akan membuat Killua atau Leader yang sudah terlanjur bejad jadi crusher couple..

"Baru mau ngelaksanain Agresi Militer, muter otak dengan tingkah Kuji yang aneh, eh, sekarang kassus Jia.." tak seorangpun membalas Laeder yang nampak, emang iye, sih berapi api, walau Killua sekalipun. "Percaya nggak percaya, sih, ya.."

"Oi!" tapi Leader kali ini memanggil Killua dengan serius.

Dan mau nggak mau, Killua ngejawab "Apa..?"

"Lu tadi liat Kuji, nggak..?"

"Hmmm.. Enggak," Killua juga jadi baru menyadari kalu satu hari penuh ini dia tidak melihat anak tersebut walau hanya batang hidungnya.

"Kok aneh ya, nggak masuk. Padahal, sekolah pasti pengen denger pengakuan dia.. Jadi curiga gue"

"Mungkin dia nggak masuk karena sakit atau izin. Nggak ada yang tau dan nggak ada yang nanya.." sambil beralasan Kuji nggak masuk karena apa, Killua mikir juga. Kayaknya model model orang kaya Kuji itu rajin masuk sekolah, deh.

"Heh, ya.. Mungkin ini karena dia udah nggak ngegangguin gue lagi, ya..?" dan Leader nampak senang memberitaunya. Dengan ini, Killua jadi serius mendengarnya. "Perkembangan yang luar bisa loh, tuh anak! Dari kemaren malem nggak ngeganggu gue"

"Emang biasanya dia aktif di jam berapa aja..?"

"Abis jam sekolah selesai sampe pagi buta," Kuji aktif ngeganggu Laeder dengan sksdnya, atau sekedar mensyen mensyen nggak gunah.

"Gue rasa.. Dia nggak masuk hari ini dan bertepatan dengan berita besar ini bukan suatu kebetulan.."

* * *

Niika berencana untuk keluar agak larut saat ini, sebenarnya, kalau kakanya tidak rewel dan menyuruhnya membeli ini itu, dia juga tidak mau keluar. Yang paling rese, sih..

"Ih, lu ngapain ikut ikut segala, sih..?! Ngeresein, tauk!" dengan sekuat tenaga Niika mencoba menyingkirkan tangan rese yang narik bajunya.

"Udeh, biarin, lah.. Emangnya kenapa, sih?!" seorang laki laki bener bener keliatan memandang Niika, hina dari atas balkon.

"Gue males, adek lu ini suka minta jajan sama gue!" teriakan Niika keras sekali pada kakaknya.

"Yah, lu kan kakaknya, ini.." , "Udah cepeet, pergi, sono!" niat banget, kakaknya mengusir adiknya pergi.

Yaudah, dengan berat hati, Niika keluar rumah sambil nenteng nenteng adeknya. Tapi.. Niika tentunya nggak diem aja dalam hati, Dan ngedumel mulu selama di jalan. Sementara adeknya yang pilon itu hanya planga plongo ngeliatin kakaknya yang jalan makin jauh sementara dirinya ditinggal. Niika, woi, itu adek lu! Jangan ditinggal!

"Eh, Niika.." apa lagi, pas Niika ngeliat ada temennya. Niika yang merasa masih setia kawan dan kenal langsung mendekat.

"Lu udah tau belom, dia meninggal.." kata perempuan itu dengan nada yang kecil banget.

"Hah, siapa..?!"

* * *

"Heh, sakit gue ngeliat pacar mati di depan mata sendiri!"

Suara Leader terdengar begitu licik, penuh dengan kebencian, dan terasa 'senang', mendengarnya membuat Yoken membuka mata dari tidurnya. Padahal, demi membuat kondisi lebih cepat pulih dia harus tidur sebelum larut, tapi, saat melirik jam di kamarnya dia tau, ini sudah lewat dari larut. Karena sudah punya tenaga, dikit dikit, dia mengajak badannya keluar kamar dan mencari sosok abangnya yang.. Mungkin ngomong sendiri itu? Dan pas dicari, dalam kesunyian, Leader ternyata sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil membelakangi Yoken. Ya.. Nampaknya dia tidak tau kehadiran Yoken. Yoken membuat sedikit kesimpulan, kalau mungkin si Leader ini lagi pesugihan. Tapi, dari sini, dapat disimpulkan dengan pasti, pendengaran Yoken benar benar diluar jangkauan! Luar biasa! #lebay.

"Siapa yang lu maksud mati itu..?" Leader yang masih bisa mendengarnya, spontan langsung menoleh.

"Ngagetin gue aja lu!"

* * *

"Eh, Kuji emangnya udah nggak ada..?!"

Pagi itu Killua tertegun dengan ribut ribut di sekolah, akhirnya dia sadar akan sesuatu lalu bertanya kepada sumber yang nggak terlalu bisa dipercaya.

"Iye, liat aja, tuh, temen lu.. Kayaknya girang banget.." sambil duduk di kursinya, Niika menunjuk nunjuk Leader sebagai subjek dalam kalimatnya. Ya yang bener aja, nggak pernah Niika atau siapapun melihat Leader girang banget seperti pagi ini. Meskipun tingkahnya agak ganjil dengan mondar mandir nggak jelas di depan kelas.

"Perkembangan yang tak terduga.. Iya, kan..?" lagi lagi, suara Leader kembali licik. Dengan jalan yang agak dilaga lagain kaya penjahat penjahat di laga Raden Kian Nyantung, Leader menghentikan muter muternya itu lalu merapat untuk ambil jarak lebih dekat pada Killua dan Niika, biar makin asik ngobrol.

"Heh, apa yang lu maksud dengan perkembangan..?" kebetulan kelas kosong, Killua ambil ancang ancang yang tadinya berdiri untuk mengambil tempat di atas meja dan duduk.

"Lucu aja, awalnya tingkah Kuji yang menganehkan, hari pembuktian, dan sekarang.. Yahhh.." Leader memandang ke luar kelas yang ramai sementara di dalam sepi. Kayaknya juga hari ini nggak belajar karena sekolah sedang repot repotnya ngurusin kematian Kuji.

"Hmm.. Padahal Agresi Militer belum terlaksana, ya.. Orangnya keburu nggak ada.."

"Berarti gue emang nggak dibolehin untuk melakukannya!" akhirnya.. Mata Killua benar benar terbuka, sekarang!

Walaupun Killua atau Leader mikir mikir tentang kejadian baru baru ini, mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya adalah kematian Kuji. Apa lagi orang orang yang mengenalnya selama ini, fg fg yang kata Laeder hina karena mengagumi Kuji itu. Mana tau, mereka? Ah, bilang aja lo sirik!

Tapi, karena situasi ramai dengan kematian Kuji yang mendadak, sementara, Jia baru kena kasus, kemarin, yang pasti bikin heboh dengan perempuan itu, eh, sekarang.. Hari ini, tak ada seorang pun yang melihat Jia, atau menyadari ketidakhadirannya, entah kemana dia pergi. Eratkah kaitannya dengan kematian Kuji? Kuji memang pergi saat kemarin sore sebelum gelap, itulah kenapa seorang kawan Niika bisa tau malamnya, Gray pergi di hadapan Juvia, itulah kenapa tengah malam buta Leader nampak senang.

Kemarin petang katanya, menurut kabar yang beredar, saat Juvia pulang dia mengumpat sepanjang jalan dan mengira ngira siapa sebenarnya pelaku pencemaran nama ini? Atau sekedar ngedumel dalam hati tentang Leader yang nggak mau ngaku dan mengelak terus.. Tapi, Juvia sama sekali tidak mengintrospeksi diri, sekedar merasa bersalah.. Atau kassus ini adalah gebrakan untuknya. Yang pasti dia hanya mengutuk ngutuk siapa yang melakukan itu semua dengan amarah yang meletup letup dalam darah.

Ehm, mungkin memang dramatis memang, sebelum kematiannya..

Sambil berjalan dengan pikiran bercabang..

Gray bertemu dengan Juvia, Tiba tiba Gray muncul di ujung jalan dengan seragam sekolah (penjelasan kayak mana di chapter sebelumnya). Sebenernya Juvia sih, sempet nggak negenalin karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh, tapi akhirnya dia itu tau, itu Gray..

Lagi lagi ini memang sudah dalam perencanaan Gray sore itu, Keanehan yang biasa adalah Gray tidak masuk sekolah pagi hari itu, seperti yang sudah author tulis, tak ada kabar. Sekligus.. Masyarakat heboh saat itu, Juvia yang kena kassus, orang orang pun bertanya tanya di mana Kuji. Bagaimana tanggapannya dengan kasus yang ikut membawa namanya ini? Tapi, tak ada yang tau dia ke mana, dihubungi tidak ada kabar, dan tak ada jejak yang ditinggalkannya. Entah kenapa, padahal dikelasnya dia dikenal sebagai orang yang rajin masuk.

Emang nih fiction jadi rada rada dramatis, deh, tapi..

Entah dorongan dari mana, begitu menyadari yang di ujung sana itu Gray, Juvia langsung berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah laki laki tersebut.

Sesampainya

Gray yang DOC di sini pun tersenyum tulus di depan Juvia, sambil agak ngos-ngosan Juvia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Gray. Sebenernya, Juvia bingung di situ mau ngapain sama Gray. Kalo gitu ngapain lu nyamperin dia, tadi?!

Juvia pun bingung apa yang harus dilakukan seaampainya di depan Gray.

Lalu.. Hening sejenak. Bukannya apa apa, sih, biasanya 'di belakang layar kaca' kan Juvia jahat sama Gray, nggak usah diceritain panjang lebar kaya gimana, dah..

Entah kenapa, dengan jarak yang hadep hadepan begitu, dengan tangan, Juvia langsung nonjok bahu Gray. Gray sih biasa aja, hanya senyumnya saja yang tadi sejenak terpancar terhapus.

Tapi, tak lama setelah tinju pertama dilancarkan, Juvia meyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Gray. Sekaligus menyenderkan dirinya pada Gray. Dengan perlahan dan langkah yang sangat pelan, Juvia merangkul punggung Gray. Gray nggak perlu gelagaban menanggapinya, dia lalu mengusap pucuk rambut Juvia yang biru itu. Juvia, jangan pake topi dulu, ya, sekarang..

Setelah itu, Juvia menangis..

Deres banget..

Menumpahkan segala dukanya. Meskipun sekarang dia ini kesal, tapi tidak tau harus marah pada siapa. Entah, kenapa dia tidak mencaci Gray saja seperti biasa, melampiaskan?

Banjirr..

Dan sebenarnya..

Sekaligus..

Penyesalannya terhadap Gray juga..

Kok, sekarang baru nyadar?

Namun, ini tak berlangsung lama,

Karena Gray tiba tiba melepaskan diri dari Juvia. Gray menatap deresnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata bola itu, tanpa ekspressi, lalu dia berkata

"Maaf, ya.."

Dan itu langsung mengacaukan suasana, karena membuat Juvia bingung, apa maksudnya, gitu? Kok maaf?

Setelahnya, Gray langsung pergi berlari menjahuinya, berlari semakin menjauh ke jalan. Karena terbawa perasaan, Juvia mengejarnya.

"Tunggu! Maaf kenapa..?"

.

.

.

.

Ini seperti adegan di FD 1. Adegan kekerasan..

.

.

Yang penting, SFXnya bunyi hantaman yang SANGAAT keras, banget.

Tiba tiba Juvia langsung berhenti melangkah, padahal kalau masih dikejar, pasti sampai. Tapi.. Memangnya, apa yang mau dikejar sekarang? Sehabis tubuhnya terpental lalu menghantam konblok jalanan, Gray hanya tinggal tergeletak dalam posisinya yang berdarah darah.

Massa yang heboh tanpa tedengaling aling lagi langsung mengejar truk tersebut atau mencoba untuk melemparnya dengan gear motor yang biasa dipake untuk tawuran, atau dengan bata. Sementara howa yang 'bertanggung jawab' di sini terlihat sangat heboh memanggil manggil nama PMR sekolahnya. Bukan hanya melangkah, Juvia tak dapat berkata kata lagi, setelah melihat kekasihnya? Itu jadi korban.

(adegan ini didukung dengan efek slow motion yang lebay oleh PT ADEL)

"Gue rasa.. Gue tau kesimpulannya dari semua yang terjadi selama ini.." kata Killua sok sok serius sambil meyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Apa lagi..?!" Leader pun sudah menaruh was was kalau nati dia akan jadi korban kibulan Killua.

Biar kesannya kerenan dikit, Killua nggak mau langsung menjawab dan hanya menatap Leader tajem setajem tajemnya, Niika langsung muak dibuatnya. "Mungkin.. Tingkahnya yang menganehkan itu pertanda sebentar lagi dia mau 'pergi'..?"

Heningg..

.

.

.

.

Ternyata howa masih sayang sama Gray dan masih ngasih dia kesempatan untuk tetap hidup dan mematahkan tudingan bahwa dia telah tewas. Juvia yang ada di TKP tentunya merasa kepo dan ingin ikut dengan iring iringan orang yang membawa Gray ke rumah sehat. Sebenarnya ini bukan iring iringan dan hanya terdiri dari seorang sukarelawan, Juvia, Gray, dan howa yang jadi supir taksi.

Juvia bukan dokter atau Eyang Subur, yang dia hanya tau kepala Gray terlanjur berdarah darah, bikin separo mukanya merah, dan tak sadar diri. Belum jelas apa, yang dia ingin hanya Gray selamat, itulah doanya dalam air mata. Baru kali ini, Juvia menangisi Gray dan kasihan padanya. Baru kali ini..

"Ngg... Gue rasa analisa lu agak ngefreak.." Leader sweatdroop. "Tapi, emangnya bener, lu udah tau maksud dari semuanya, nih..?" ternyata Leader masih kepo aja.

"Gue sih.. Udah bikin berbagai kesimpulan. Tapi, jangan dipercaya, lah.. Nanti salah, gue juga yang disalahin!"

Awalnya dokter jaga sempat keluar dan menginformasikan bahwa saudara Gray masih hidup, dan selamat.

Juvia pun kegirangan saat diizinkan boleh masuk ke ruangan Gray. Tapi, Gray di sana sudah tidak membuka matanya, bukan mati, tapi. Oksigen dialirkan lewat selang. Ada beberapa alat yang sangat asing bagi Juvia, untuk apa itu? Sepertinya itu untuk menyokong kehidupannya. Soal kepalanya diperban, itu sudah pasti. Ada monitor yang biasanya ada di sinetron, itu monitor yang menampilkan berapa kecepatan paru, jumlah oksigen, denyut jantung, tensi, mungkin? Tapi entahlah, Juvia masuk ke ruangan itu sendirian.

Juvia menahan air matanya untuk keluar sekeras mungkin, berharap tidak ada yang melihat matanya berkaca kaca.

Tapi dia tidak bisa, makin dia dekat melangkah pada Gray, makin berat, makin dia berpikir soal Gray sekarang, makin berat, berpikir tentang dirinya yang sekarang tak berdaya itu.

Juvia pun menangis kembali.. Sambil menunduk dan meremas tangan Gray.. Tapi, entah apa yang harus Juvia lakukan untuk membuat Gray merespon tindakannya, dan sadar. Gray masih tetap diam dan tertidur? Dia hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan hanya bisa menangis..

Berawal dari iseng, Juvia pun menengok pada monitor aneh yang sudah disebutkan tadi. Untuk menghibur diri juga karena Gray ngebosenin nggak bangun bangun. Lalu ada yang aneh, meskipun nggak tau arti simbol simbol di monitor tersebut, entah kenapa ada sebuah angka yang terus menurun dan turun. Feelingnya tiba tiba nggak enak, mendorongnya untuk gelagaban mencari dokter jaga lalu setelahnya bertanya, kenapa angkanya turun terus? Itu angka apa?

Dengan males malesan, si dokter jaga yang lagi BBMan pun bangkit dari kursi di resepsionis dan menuju kamar Gray, bersama asisten tercintanya. Juvia agak cemas sebenarnya sekaligus kesel karena dokternya lelet bener! Setelah si dokter jaga(l) ini melihat monitor, dengan agak terkejut, dan tanpa lama lama lagi "Ambil pacu jantung sekarang!" asisten pun langsung melancarkan aksi untuk pergi.

Juvia tambah panik aja, inikah..

Inikahh..?!

"Oh, ya, gue denger 'dia' katanya sempet dibawa ke rumah sakit, ya..?" Killua mengecek info yang didapatnya dari orang orang pada Niika.

Nampaknya si dokter jaga bener bener lelet, Juvia padahal udah geregetan banget. Asisten datang datang pun malah membawa alat yang seperti pompa dengan kantong udara dan bukan alat pacu jantung yang pake listrik itu. Asisten pun berkata pada dokter, nggak ada. Alat itu pun kemudian dipasang..

Sementara Juvia langsung menjauh bersama air mata berderai miliknya, menjauh dan membelakangi Gray, sementara dokter sedang bersama urusannya. Sementara alat pompa .tsb dipasang di mulutnya, dada Gray yang sudah telanjang ditekan tekan, teruss..

Entah, kenapa Juvia tidak mau melihatnya dan dia malah mengumpat di pojok ruangan, menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikannya di sana. Dia tidak mau mendengar apa apa, atau melihat situasi seperti ini. Membayangkan kalau orang yang di sana adalah Gray adalah sangat sakit dan perih.

"Ya, tapi nggak selamet. Dia cuma numpang mati doang di sana.." '_Sarkatis banget si Niika ngomong MATInya.._' Leader sweatdroop.

Ini seperti teriakan dalam film film horror, teriakan Juvia begitu melengking dan menusuk kuping, dia meneriakan nama Gray berulang ulang dan berkata jangan tinggalkan dia. Histeris sekali perempuan itu..

"Yang parahnya, sih, pacarnya itu juga ada di tempat, menyaksikan.." kata Leader dengan sedikit seringaian.

"Kayaknya lu seneng banget, ye? Kagum gue" komentar Niika pada orang yang masih dipertanyakan kemanusiaannya itu. Tapi kayaknya diantara dua orang .tsb nggak ada yang manusia atau manusiawi.

Melihat kondisi ini menghasut Killua untuk berkomentar pula "Kalo gue.. Malah bakal seneng kaya gitu, soalnya di saat terakhir, masih bisa ngeliat dia.."

_Juvia jatuh hati pada seorang Gray saat mereka masih kelas satu dan di kelas yang sama. Saat itu, Juvia bener bener tergila gila dan ngegilain dalam waktu yang bersamaan, bahkan dia terkesan seperti tengah berlari lari mengejar Gray. Gray di mana, Juvia pasti mau tau, Gray sedang apa, Juvia lebih mau tau lagi, ngomongin Gray, lebih asik lagi. _

_Suatu hari Juvia mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sudah terlanjur mendidih dalam darah dan meresap ke tulang tulang tersebut. Okay, awalnya dia cuma menyatakan perasaan, tapi ujung ujungnya nembak juga! _

_Tapi, author nggak setuju dengan hal ini.. _

_"_Maaf_.." _

_._

_ ._

_ ._

_._

_"_Tissue mana?! Tissue mana, tissue..?!_" howa tiba tiba muncul dengan tangisan di matanya yang bener bener deres. _

_Bagusnya, Juvia nggak patah hati dengan penolakan tersebut, karena.. Gray di sini dibikin OOC banget dan jadi cowok yang lembut gitu? Bukan! Karena, sebenernya bukan patah hati, tapi mulai dari situ, Juvia menaruh dendam pada Gray... _

_Akhirnya, dengan paksaan yang berat, Gray mau menerima Juvia. Gray masih (dan ampe sekarang) polos banget saat itu dan dia pikir, oke, fine, mungkin dia lama lama bakalan suka juga sama Juvia. Tapi, pacaran dengan Juvia tidak seperti yang Gray pikirkan di sini, ternyata, bukan hanya jadi pacar saja, atau lebih cenderung.. _

_Gray diperbudak oleh Juvia. _

_Juvia terlanjur populer dari dulu, berita dia pacaran sama Gray pun menyebar luas. Tapi tidak dengan berita perbudakan Gray. Orang orang hanya melihat mereka long last tanpa tau yang sebenarnya. Tatkala Gray hanyalah mumi yang diberi kain, diawetkan, dan dipajang di musium untuk menghibur orang orang. _

_Seorang yang kita sebut atau, dirinya sendiri yang menyebutnya Leader merasa Gray a.k.a Kuji hanyalah pemain drama yang aslinya tak begitu. Laeder merasa Gray adalah figur yang sebenarnya penuh kebusukan. Maka dari itu, jadilah Serangan Umum untuk menguji imannya. Gray tau tujuan Leader sebenarnya, Leader ingin tau dan membuktikan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Siapa seorang Gray .F sebenarnya. _

_Selepas Serangan Umum, Gray malah jadi sok sok akrab diri pada Leader. Sebenarnya, sih, bukan sok akrab yang kaya gimana gimana. Gray jadi suka sok sok akrab nyampurin urusan orang, ngeshare banyak hal dengan Leader, ngetwitt Leader atau hal hal yang akan bikin orang bilang ih, sokeynal banget nih orang! Itu membuat Leader muak, gangguan yang tercipta karena dendam Gray, yang tercipta karena dikerjain habis abisan. Tapi, Killua rasa, maksud Gray bukanlah untuk sokenal diri, ngeganggu, sekalipun bales dendem tapi.. Untuk menunjukan sesuatu, yaitu Juvia. Killua tau, karena di setiap apa yang Gray share, pasti ada Juvia. Cara mengganggu ini sebenarnya seperti Gray sedang memanggil manggil Laeder. _

_Itulah cara Gray menjawab tingkah Leader yang ingin membuktikan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Killua masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud Gray sebenarnya dengan bersikap demikian, tapi, memang benar, Gray memang ingin menunjukan sesuatu soal Juvia. Gray pikir keingintahuan Leader yang kepo ini, akan dia jawab. Dia beri tau semuanya. Dan inilah cara dia menjawab. _

_Akhirnya, kasus Jia pun muncul ke permukaan, semuanya heboh. KillEr pun makin dipusingi dengan urusan yang satu ini, apa lagi dengan dituding sebagai pelaku penyebaran aib ini oleh Juvia. Yang penting, Gray sudah senang, rencananya berhasil dengan menjawab keingintahuan Leader, dengan menguak bagaimana sebenarnya Juvia memperlakukannya. _

_Kenapa Gray malah menyebarkan rahasia Juvia tentang perlakuannya selama ini, dan bukan soal dirinya? Karena, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa Gray kuak, ini lah dirinya yang sesungguhnya sekarang, tak ada trik trik atau manupulasi, tingkah tingkah palsu yang penuh kebusukan. Tapi.. Semenjak Juvia datang, itu merubahnya. Juvia jadi sering memperbudaknya, nerendahkannya, menginjak injak kepalanya. Meskipun.. Dalam pembuktian kasus Juvia, Gray tidak membongkar secara langsung kalau Juvia lah yang selama ini yang membohongi mata semua orang. _

_Padahal, Juvia sudah sering kali merenungi tentang perlakuan dirinya yang menjadikan Gray sebagai anjing. Direndahkan di depan orang orang, dijadikan bahan, diinjak kepalanya, itu bukan hanya memperbudak. Dia ingat pertama kali, dia tergila gila pada seorang Gray.. _

_Kenapa dia harus seperti ini, sekarang..? _

_Padahal, hati kecilnya juga.. _

_Masih tergila gila pada Gray.. _

_Kalau Gray tidak tewas sore itu, sepulang sekolah. _

_Sebenarnya, Juvia ingin minta maaf pada Gray.. _

_Dan ingin mengulang semuanya. _

_Juvia pikir, minta maaf itu urusan nanti lain kali juga bisa. Kassus pembuktian ini juga menyadarkan dia, betapa jahatnya dia selama ini. _

_Minta maaf.. Kita tidak punya waktu.. _

_Gray memang tidak pernah protes, mengadu pada orang, atau bahkan.. Membenci Jia. Tapi dia langsung menguak semuanya. Ini salah siapa..? _

"Gue, tau, sekarang! Ini itu, salah lu semua!" Killua tiba tiba bangkit dan menuding nuding Leader.

"Dih, kok, gue..?!"

"Ya elu yang pertama kali bikin Serangan Umum!"

"Yang punya ide tapi 'kan elu!" akhirnya nggak ada yang mau ngalah.

"Yelah.. Sebagai lelaki sejati gue nengakiunya! Itu ide gue.." Killua pun jadi narssis.

Dan Niika yang kebetulan mendengar, "Kantong muntah, kantong muntah mana..?!" dan hal ini membuat jiwa troll Leader bangkit.

Dengan antusias dia berkata pada Killua, "Wah, parah lu, Kill! Anak orang dibikin ha.."

"Lu diem, deh..!" tapi gaplokan dari Niika langsung menghentikan kalimat Leader yang annoying banget buat Killua.

_Bukan hanya Juvia sebenarnya yang merenungi perbuatannya. Kenapa Gray muncul sore itu, Adalah.. Karena dia pikir, selama ini, sebagai seorang kekasih, tidak ada yang pernah dia lakukan untuk Juvia.. _

_Yang berarti, dia tidak pernah menghitug pebgorbanan waktu, keringat, dan darah untuk diperbudak, dikucilkan, dan diinjak kepalanya selama ini untuk Juvia ..._

* * *

Benar benar sangat sunyi tempat itu, makam. Ya nggak mungkin kuburan rame, dong?! Emang acara musik yang alay itu?! Langit mulai gelap dan kalong bermunculan, sebenarnya masih petang. Cahaya matahari yang mulai nyelep ke barat ini menghantam seseorang dan jadi kelihatannya gelap dan membuatnya gelap. Seseorang itu nampak agak ngefreak walaupun hanya dari siluetnya saja. Kalau Gray dibangkitkan saat ini juga dan ditanya, apa dia kenal orang ini? Pasti tidak. Tapi, kenapa, yah, orang ini berdiri meratapi kuburan Gray dengan khidmat, walaupun dari jauh.

"Ada satu hal yang semua manusia bisa lakukan tanpa usaha, yaitu kematian.." katanya sengan sfx yang gloomy banget. Angin mamiri pun berhembus dan menerbangkan daun daun pohon ginko yang gugur di jalanan, hingga "Aw!" kena muka orang yang lagi kita bicarain ini.

"How.. Kata kata lu kaya tokoh dari fandom Naruto, deh. Siapa, ya, gue lupa..!" suara itu bener bener nggak asing bagi howa. Itulah dia, Audience tiba tiba muncul dari bawah tanah(?) "Tapi, lu nggak usah ngasih wejangan pas ada yang mati kayak gini, kaya Undertaker aja!"

"Terserah, dong!" howa pikir inilah momen yang bagus untuk tebar pesona biar nggak rendah rendah amat.

"Bukannya begitu, tuh ada yang dateng, cepet bersiin rumputnya sana! Mau dapet duit nggak, lo..?!" Audience menunjuk nunjuk rombongan berbaju hitam yang datang. Howa langsung terdiam lalu berlari dari tempatnya ke 'tempat' Gray dan segera nabur nabur kembang. Biar keliatan baik dan dapet duit dari yang ngelayat! ...

Gray : *gebrak meja 3x* howa! Mana tuh author gila?! *injak injak bumi* kenapa gue dibikin DOC dan MATI di senee..?! *mulai ngluarin kekuatan*

Mendengarnya, author kita pun bersembunyi di balik batu kali

Juvia : kenapa gue diceritain bejat bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttzzzz.. Hah..?! Authoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr!

Mendengarnya, membuat howa hirashin

* * *

Maaf, saudara sekalian, karena cerita ini jadinya lama (mending bagus), alay, dan panjang banget! Udah dibikin sejak lama tapi pengeditan bener bener mengubah banyak hal dan bikin tambah lama dan panjang. Hhhmmm.. Ada yang req. Killua dipairingin?

* * *

GB-U


	4. Chapter 4 : : Gon NGAMBEK!

"Dah, yah.."

"Wokeehhh.."

Leorio melambay, bukan dianya yang melambai (ngondek) tapi tangannya pada Killua. Ini sudah jam 6 pagi lewat dikit, saatnya untuk Killua berangkas. Sambil masih di teras, Leorio menatap langkah Killua yang semakin maju ke arah MT. SUMARYATI PRE-INTER SKULL (nama kerennya). Setelah beberapa saat dan lagkah Killua makin tidak terlihat, dia berbalik lalu masuk ke rumah kembali. Leorio melihat Gon yang diam sendiri dalam pikirannya, bengong, melihat ke luar pintu.

"Oi, pagi pagi bengong!"

Gon menoleh pada Leorio, perhatiannya langsung teralih "Hah..? Nggak!"

Leorio melihat lagi wajah itu yang ada di atas kursi sofa, dengan cemas.

"Ha iya, masa sih..? kaya ada sesuatu"

* * *

_**Disclimera**_ -Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

**_Rated_** - T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel), yang masih 9 tahun dianjurkan untuk tidak baca. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

**_Genre_** – Friendship (yang haru nggak jadi) & hurt (nggak jadi)

**_Summary_** – Gon NGAMBEK! Killua yang sibuk dengan sekolahnya dianggap sombong dan tak punya waktu untuk peduli pada Gon. Gon ngamuk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulkam lebaran ini. Mungkin tempatnya Killua dan Gon main sahabat sahabatan bukan di sini. Kode merah : enabled!

**_Kode Merah_ **( sabda Skipper : "**_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._**") - OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Friendship nggak jadi friend, hurt buat Gon dan para fans yang akan mengeroyok howa karena bikin crack, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembalike HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini — alias PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (Audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Killua di GunYat untuk 1 Semester Terakhir, Cuk!  
Halaman ke4 :: Gon NGAMBEKK!

* * *

Diproduksi Oleh

PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk.  
Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia.

* * *

Ide Produk

Howa  
(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua..)

* * *

Maaf ya sebelumnya bagi penggemar setia Gon yang sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kemunculan idolanya di fiction ini. Ya, sebenarnya ke manakah gerangan Gon pergi selama 3 chapter ini, dia lama belum disorot. Author membuangnya? Mungkin iya #jdooorrr..!

Dan kemanakah sosok Gon riang gembira yang biasanya selalu ada dalam pikiran Killua? Dia menghilang, mungkin isi otaknya hanya GunYat, GunYat, GunYat, GunYat, GunYat, GunYat, dan GunYat. Killua.. semenjak dunianya teralih pada sekolah, dan itu adalah GunYat, Killua jarang bermain seperti biasanya bersama Gon. Pulang sekolah, kalau nggak tugas kelompok, dia pulang, capek, lalu tidur, malam biasanya, BIASANYA belajar, ngerjain pr atau apa, apalagi dia harus mengejar banyak materi yang tertinggal selama 8,5 tahun di sekolah, dan nanti kelulusan, ujian negara. Melihat Gon hanya sekedar menyapa, oi, dan Gon membalasnnya, that's all. Tidak ada lagi kisah kisah mereka bermain berdua bersama. Ini salah Killua?

Gon juga tidak tau, sekarang, setiap hari dia harus pintar pintar bisa menghibur diri, entah Leorio ada atau tidak. Karena, kalau Leorio ada sebenarnya itu juga tidak jadi hiburan buat Gon, Leorio.. apa yang mau diharapkan dari orang tunakarya itu? Gon setiap hari.. sebenarnya, ingin merasa marah. Tapi.. sepertinya, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu hanya karena kesepian. Dunia sekolah yang seperti apa, berat ringannya seperti apa Gon tidak pernah tau. Seringkali dia menasehati dirinya sendiri dan berkata, dia harus mengerti Killua sekarang, dia sekolah, tidak ada waktu. Gon mencoba untuk bijak.

Dalam lamunanya, Gon akhirnya sadar dan berhenti lalu menatap Leorio yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya atau sekedar menilai dirinya aneh karena pagi pagi sudah bengong. Akhirnya dia bangun lalu mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa, menghibur diri sendiri. Dari belakang, Leorio terus memerhatikan derap langkahnya yang sendiri, dan tak ada itu suara brisik yang namanya Gon dan Killua, sekarang hanya ada Gon.

Gon ingin Killua tau sebenarnya, soal perasaanya, dia butuh teman dan tolong jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri. Tapi itu berat bagi Gon, dia merasa tidak enak hati juga, dia bisa ribut jadinya, mungkin, Gon merasa harus pengertian. Itu perasaan lama Gon dan sekarang terus seperti ini, makin lama makin ke sini, Gon merasa dirinya tidak berguna dan tidak diperlukan, sudah tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Dia jadi merasa.. ingin pergi saja dari rumah itu, ya, biar saja, sampai tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya, Gon ingin menghilangkan dirinya sendiri, perlahan dengan menghapus keberadaannya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya sekedar mau melihat, masihkah ada yang peduli padanya?

Lalu akhirnya, datang suatu hari di mana Leorio pergi karena dipindahkan tugas, rumah sakit yang selama ini jadi naungannya, tempatnya berteduh, sambil melihat pemandangan wc yang ada sehari hari, uanng seribuan, duaribuan itu yang masuk ke kotak amal(?) setiap kali ada yang masuk, rumah sakit tersebut membuka cabang baru. Parahnya meskipun dia bukan di posisi yang penting, tapi dia dipindahtugaskan ke cabang yang baru. Dia pergi pagi dan pulang saat pagi lagi. Leorio bilang pada tetangga, bahwa dia ingin pindah kerja karena biaya ongkos ke sana terlalu boros, karena lebih jauh, tapi Leorio bingung kerja apa kalau dia berhenti sekarang? Akhirnya, Asuma menawarkan pekerjaan, yaitu pekerjaan lepas alias buruh di pabrik rokok. Dan entah kapan hari hari bersama rokok itu akan datang, Leorio bilang, dia mau menunggu akhir bulan.

Balik lagi karena kelamaan nyeritain Leorio, satu orang lagi di rumah itu, Gon, melakukan ekspansi dalam rangka menghapus keberadaannya dan pergi ke air terjun Niagara untuk bertapa. Sedangkan Killua penghuni yang satu lagi tetap berada di sana, menjalani kehidupannya di rumah. Leorio dan Gon pergi begitu saja, dan Killua merasa enjoy enjoy aja, saat Leorio pulang sebentar, mereka hanya bercakap cakap sebentar dan yasudah. Diantara mereka pun tidak ada yang menyadari Gon, atau bertanya, di manakah Gon beradaa..? #ingat ingat lagu ending Hachi.

Gon akhirnya gagal melakukan ekspansi, tidak pegi sampai ke Niagara, dan pulang di hari ke 3, tapi saat pulang, keadaannya juga biasa saja, tak ada yang bilang ke mana aja? Baru pulang? Kok pergi? Atau hal lainnya, Gon ada dan tidak ada juga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Killua bersikap layaknya biasa saja, tak ada kekhawatiran, dan mungkin soal Gon pergi juga, dia tidak tau atau bahkan tidak ada yang tau.

* * *

Pintu terbuka.. dari luar,

Biasanya perhatian Leorio tidak terlalu tertarik untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya dalang di balik pintu, tapi rasanya untuk kali ini, lain, dia langsung menoleh secepat mungkin yang dia bisa, lagipula, kebetulan, dia hanya ada di meja makan. Omong omong, meja makan yang ada di tengah ruangan membuat jarak pandang luas.

Dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang ada di sana.. pemandangan yang jarang dan langka, mungkin 6000 tahun sekali, dan kiamat sudah dekat mungkin juga. Masuk tanpa mengetuk dulu, lagipula, Killua berfikir, ini rumahnya, untuk apa dia harus berbuat sopan segala? Dia tidak sedikitpun mengucapkan tadaima, or im' home.

"Yaudah, mau di mana? Sini? Kamar gue? Apa di mana..?" tanya Killua pada seluruh pengikutnya yang setia.

Dan para pengikutnya ini, yang mengikuti aliran sesat Killua terdiri dari Yokai, eh, maaf typo, maksudnya Yoken, yang sudah pulih ternyata, abangnya tercinta, Leader or Ldr, dan Niiyama a.k.a Niika. Mereka nampak menelsik keadaan rumah Killua yang berantakan, beraroma aneh, dan tak menganut tema minimalis atau apalah itu, standar standar aja. Kepo istilahnya, pengen tau aja rumah orang.

Leorio melihat anak anak sesat tersebut menggunakan seragam yang sama layaknya Killua, Leorio bisa memastikan bahwa oh, mereka anak GunYat juga, pasti. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, setan apa yang masuk ke dalam Killua sebenarnya yang membawanya untuk mengajak teman ke rumah. "Hoi, lu bawa temen..?"

Killua yang masih ngurusin kawan kawannya pun menoleh pada Leorio. "Iya,"

"Kiamat sudah dekat.." pikir Leorio, Killua frenly banget bawa bawa temen ke rumah.

"Yaudah, kamar aja, ya? Nggak enak, di sini,"

Akhirnya, setelah Leorio mengamati siapa pengikut Killua satu persatu, sementara baik Yoken, Leader, maupun Niika menatap wtf, dih, nih orang kenapa? Loh, gitu.

Di sisi lain, sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok dapur, Gon mendengar semuanya dengan wajah horror. Memberikan kesan lain diantara kebaikan dirinya yang selama ini orang orang kenal. 2 detik kemudian, dia lenyap dan pergi dengan sekali kejapan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm.., berisik banget, ya. Kedengaran nggak..?"

Ya, suara suara gaduh yang kadang kadang terdengar obrolannya apa, terngiang begitu jelas dalam rongga telinga Leorio. Tv tidak dinyalakan, terdengar jelas semua suara suara itu. Leorio baru kali ini kedatangan tamu berupa bocah bocah kelas 3 SMP, seperti apa rasanya, Leorio kan tidak tau sebelumnya. Sambil masih bengong di duduk di kursi meja makan dan suara gaduh tersebut menjadi penghiburnya.

"Mereka nggak dikasih minuman..?" Leorio bertanya pada Gon, sebenarnya maksud Leorio tuh nyuruh Gon ngasih minuman ke tamu, kode.

"Nggak perlu, lihat saja nanti kalau mereka mau.."

'_Suara Gon datar banget!_' membuat sebuah OOC lagi author kita ini. Gon masih mencari cari angin di teras rumah, pandangannya menghadap pada jalan dan Leorio tidak bisa melihat rupanya.

Suara derap langkah tiba tiba terdengar dari tangga, cepat dan penuh tenaga, Leorio menoleh, itu Killua. Killua tanpa melihat Leorio langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan memporak porandakan lemari piring demi menemukan beberapa gelas, lalu dibawanya bersama sebuah teko berisi air minum, mungkin. Dan naik lagi ke atas tangga, pergi. Dalam hatinya, '_Sejak kapan Leorio ada di rumah siang siang gini..? dia nggak kerja?_'

"Ehmm.. eh, lu sini, sini!" manggil nggak pake nama, orang kan punya nama, oi!

Lantas, begitu dipanggil, Gon yang baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong langsung menoleh.

Setelah dihadapan Leorio, Leorio tiba tiba mengeluarkan seperak dua-perak uang dari kantong ajaibnya "Hm, nih! Anggep aja gue lagi baek, ya!" dan memberikannya pada tangan Gon yang terbuka, "Beli makanan buat mereka, ya, apa aja teserah elu. Atau.. lu tanya aja ke atas tanya mereka mau apa!"

Bahkan, Gon pun bengong, '_Leorio.. tumben baekk.. nggak pelit.._' biasanya kalau ada tamu juga misalkan bapaknya Gon ke sono, nggak ada tuh istilah menjamu tamu yang baik dan benar, hanya sekedar air putih bahkan ditawarkan teh/kopi pun tidak. Tapi, Gon jadi bingung juga, mau beli makanan apa..? entahlah, tapi Gon sendiri rasanya jadi malas, bertanya pada orang orang yang belum dikenalnya, mau makan apa, lagi pula.. itulah orang orang yang sudah mengalahkannya, ya mengalahkan Gon untuk mendapat perhatiannya. '_Duh, ngomong apa, sih? Kenapa ya.. rasanya.._'

Pintu langsung dibuka, tanpa sopan santun sekedar mengetuk mendengar di dalam itu ramai sekali. "Ano.. mau makan apa..?"

"Eh,"

Dan semua mata yang ada di dalam sana, yang tadi kerepotan dengan membaca buku yang dipegang masing masing, perhatiannya langsung teralih. Gon langsung terdiam, dan satu satunya tatapan yang tidak menatapnya begitu menjerumus, hanya Killua seorang, ya, Killua sudah tidak asing lagi, lah, dengan Gon, banget!

Dan hal lain yang Gon lihat adalah kertas kertas, buku, tas, alat tulis, gelas, dan barang barang lainnya yang berserakan di lantai, selain Killua .dkk yang berserakan. Sebenarnya ke-berantakan itu membuat Gon agak terhambat untuk membuka pintu tadi. Rasanya agak nggak enak. Tapi Gon tidak marah meskipun kamar Killua merupakan kamar Gon juga.

"Lu tutup bentar deh, nanti gue yang keluar" kata Killua, dia spertinya mengerti dengan pemandangan yang absurd ini.

Lalu pintu pun ditutup, Gon di luar, sementara dari kamar, Killua bersiap untuk keluar, berdiri.

"Dia siapa, Kill..? adek lu?" eakkk, Leader langsung kepo, mau tau aja urusan orang. Killua langsung meliriknya agak singit. Yang lain terdiam, lalu langsung kembali ke urusan masing masing.

"Bukan.." Killua tidak mau mengakui, kalau Gon adiknya, ya karena emang bukan.

"Terus siapa..?" masih mau tau.

"Temen gue,"

"Anak mana..?" pertanyaan _anak mana..? _rada menyungging hati Killua, yak, silahkan baca Ada Apa Dengan GunYat? Abang adek, pertanyaannya sama!

"Dia nggak sekolah.." dan jawaban yang didapatkan abang adek itu, sama pula.

"Udah nih, lu mau makan apa..?"

"Ahaha, terserah, asal jangan sampek ngerepotin!" Ldr sok sok nggak mau negerepotin, padahal dalam hatinya dia berharap penuh hati kalau akan dapat nasi bungkus nanti. Mupeng.

"Nggak usah, lah. Gue ngerjain soal ini 2 jam aja nggak ketemu temu jawabannya! Mau makan, lagi!" tapi ada saja cara Yoken untuk menghalangi jalan abangnya menuju kesenangan.

"Oh, lu serius nggak mau dikasih makanan..?" Niika mulai ikut ikutan.

"Yah.. lu nggak bisa mah itu derita!" Ldr tidak mau ambil pusing dengan derita adik kandungnya.

Mendengar pembicaraan yang mulai jadi debat ini, Killua straight face. Membuatnya malas untuk bertanya lagi, mau makan apa? Lagi pula, nampaknya mereka mereka ini memang nggak mau. So, akhirnya ia keluar, membuka pintu membuat Gon yang bersender di bidang tersebut langsung tersentak dan berubah posisi. "Bilang sama Leorio, makasih, nggak usah"

Setelah Killua masuk kembali ke kamar, pintu ditutup. Gon masih termangu di depan pintu.

"Eh, mana makannannya?"

"Katanya tadi pada nggak mau,"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu!"

"Udah, berisik lu..!"

"Cok, cepetan, nih, serius gue. Kalo lu mau, gue bilang lagi nanti lu pada mau makan. Gue sebagai tuan rumah yang baik sih udah berusaha, ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Gon sejak mendengar bahwa dirinya disebut tidak sekolah sebenarnya tidak sakit, sakit hati, dia memang tidak sekolah dan tidak perlu merasa marah pada Killua. Tapi mendengar semua jawaban Killua, membuat Gon merasa.. Killua sudah seperti tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, maksudnya, dari nada suaranya, ekspressi yang dibayangkannya, kata katanya, Killua berucap seperti Gon dan dia hanyalah orang baru kenal. Perasaan Gon ingin marah dan kesal, tapi itu bercampur aduk menjadi dendam.

Sepertinya, yang salah bukan Killua, dia menjawab hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gon tidak sekolah dan bukan adiknya Killua, atau salah satu anggota keluarganya. Gon seharusnya tidak perlu merasa kesal atau terganggu dengan hal itu, itulah kenyataannya. Mungkin karena hubungannya dengan Killua belakang ini-lah yang membuatnya sensi. Gon ingin dianggap sebagai sahabatnya, atau.. adiknya, atau apalah itu. Gon merasa juga, dia tidak seharusnya marah.

* * *

"Killua... malam ini... main, yuk, ke game center bareng.."

Sebuah tawaran keluar dari mulut Gon pagi ini, dia menatap Killua penuh harap, berharap orang yang ada di depannya ini mau dengan ajakannya. Killua ikut menatapnya tapi tidak langsung menjawab, malah minum air mineral dulu yang tersedia di depannya. Dan apa yang belum author jelaskan adalah, mereka ada di meja makan. Setting yang belakangan ini sering dipakai.

Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di rumah, Leorio sudah pergi sejak 2 detik yang lalu, rumah dengan suasana sunyinya pasti dapat membuat Killua mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Gon, "Oh, iya, deh, liat aja nanti"

Itu jawaban yang tak pasti.

Gon hanya diam, sesekali melirik display buah buahan plastik yang menjadi hiasan di meja makan, sementara Killua makin pergi menjauhinya. Pergi ke mana? Itu pertanyaan bodoh, jelas, dia pergi sekolah. Dan sementara Killua pergi, semua orang pergi, Gon harus pintar pintar menghibur diri. Menghindari kata _bosan_ atau yang akan berubah jadi_ bosan hidup_ lalu nanti dia bunuh diri.

Ini sudah bulan ke.. 2 ya? Setelah Killua mengenyam manisnya pendidikan di GunYat atau kerennya MT. SUMARYATI PRE-INTER SKULL (baru ada di chapter 4). Waktu seakan lama sekali berputar dalam kehidupan 2 bulan baru Gon, lama sekali, sayangnya, Gon tidak tinggal di dunia game The Sims untuk author skip waktunya. Inilah hidup, nikmatilah, sambil sesekali lari ke rental ps atau game center, Gon melamuni kehidupannya yang mulai hampa. Ya, hampa hatiku.. #jadi inget judul lagu.

* * *

"Eh, lu pulangnya malem banget, derp!" sebenarnya ini pagi, sekitar jam 3-an.

"Maaf, deh!" eak, ikhlas nggak itu maafnya.

"Emang ada acara apaan..? stay over?"

"Bukan, Fate Stay Night"

"Waw.." katanya, sambil straight-in facenya.

Akhirnya, Leorio tidak pernah tau penyebab Killua pulang pagi buta, entah dia ngapain gitu, Killua tidak mau berpikir yang macam macam, lagi pula dia berfikir juga untuk apa mengurusi hidup orang lain sementara dirinya belum bisa mengurus hidupnya sendiri, dengan baik?

Kebetulan, karena Killua pulang pagi, dia bisa bertemu Leorio di jalan. Bertemu dengan sosok yang Killua pikir tadinya adalah penampakan tukang ojek. Tapi bukan, itu Leorio. Alhasil, karena arah pulang mereka sama (yaiyalah tinggal 1 atap), mereka pulang bareng. Berjalan bersebelahan. Killua dengan bajunya yang kasual dan tetap staylis #halah dan Leorio dengan seragam kebangaannya sebagai penjaga pintu wc.

Leorio tidak suka dengan keheningan ini, "Killua, lu rajinan ya sekarang..?"

Lantas matanya langsung menyala nyala dalam kegelapan pagi buta, dengan God Speed Implouse, Killua menjawab "Masa'..?"

"Dih, gue puji tanggepannye gitu..!" Leorio menjadi kapok untuk memuji orang, terutama orang yang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

"Hahh... Ya, 'kan apa yang gue pelajarin sebenernya lebih banyak dari anak seumur gue, kan gue baru sekolah" Killua berteori dia belajar lebih banyak, padahal dalam prakteknya tidak sama sekali.

"Ye.. 'baru' banget" menyungging.

"Padahal, kalo sekolah.. lebih enak kalo ada Gon.." tiba tiba nyamber ke Gon. Untung orang yang bersangkutan lagi ada di rumah, tidur, dan keselekannya hanya dalam mimpi.

"Nanti, deh, kalo gue udah berpenghasilan 30 juta/bulan, gue sekolahin dia!" gaji macam apa itu? Untuk ukuran seorang pekerja yang kerjanya nggak jelas. Killua mendengarnya langsung memutar matanya 360 derajat.

"Itu mah keburu gue tamat sekolah juga lewat..!"

Leorio menghela nafas sebentar, maksudnya untuk melampiaskan ketidak puasannya pada ff ini karena dia diberi nasib yang kurang beruntung. Ngomong ngomong soal Gon, Leorio jadi teringat sesuatu.. "Gue, sih nggak pernah ngomongin soal sekolah sama dia, atau dia ngomong ke gue. Tapi kalo ngeliat lu sekolah dia juga pasti pengen sekolah.."

"Pasti, ya..?" Killua mengoreksi kata Leorio yang yakin sekali.

"Yaahhh, nggak sekolah mau jadi apaan, lu..?" ceramah dimulai "Kaya gue, coba gue sekolah lebih tinggi aja.. mungkin gue seenggaknya nggak perlu harus gonta ganti pekerjaan yang nggak tetap kayak gini. Serius, deh" Killua makin diam.

"Eh, lu perasaan pernah nyeramahin gue kaya gini, deh.."

"Iye, di chapter 1"

Lalu akhirnya kedua manusia(?) yang bernama Killua dan Leorio sampai pada persinggahan atau rumah tepatnya. Baru ingin melewati pagar, ternyata pagarnya sudah digembok saudara, mungkin ini ulah Gon. Muka Leorio langsung asem, sementara Killua ngantuk tampangnya, untung, besok hari minggu, dia bisa puas tidur. So, akhirnya mereka manjat dengan sangat hati hati karena selain pagarnya tinggi, bagian atas pagar tersebut dilengkapi dengan trisula trisula mini beneran yang siap menyerang siapa saja untuk memberikan efek gore, misalnya jatoh ketancep ampe nembus. Tapi ini bukan LMHBS yang ada spoiler gorenya. Berkat restu howa, mereka berhasil melewati tantangan dan masuk ke babak selanjutnya.

Yaaak, pintu rumah dikunci, apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Dimanakah Gon..?

DOKKKK...!

DOKKKKKKKKKK...!

DOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...!

"WOI, GOOOOOOOOOONNN, BANGUN GONNN..! BANGUUUUUUNN! BUKA PINTUNYA, GUE MAU MASOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKK..! WOI, GOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN, BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! GOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN...!"

Crek #sfx pintu dibuka gagal.

Dan Gon tiba tiba langsung muncul dari balik pintu

Dengan mukanya yang stragiht,

Kebringasan Leorio langsung berhenti

"Apa?" kata Gon, dengan mukanya yang masih datar.

"Lu berisik banget, sih, bego. Kaya ada maling aja!"

Para tetangga pun berdatangan dengan sendirinya, bergerombol, layaknya zombi zombi yang muncul dari dalam tanah, mendengar kegaduhan tersebut. 3 orang tersebut pun diserbu. Harusnya mereka menanam Pea Shooter setidaknya.

* * *

"Tik.."

"TiK.."

"Tik.."

Dengan disudahinya riwayat bekerja di rumah sakit ternama sebagai penjaga pintu wc, Leorio bisa santai dan tidur dengan lepas tanpa pikiran sekarang. Meskipun sering kali dia malah kebingungan harus cari kerja apa, menunggu jawaban tetangga yang menjanjikan kerja? Entahlah, Leorio harus tegar dan menelan ceramahnya sendiri, toh, dia bilang harus sekolah, kalau tidak mau jadi apa nanti? Ya, dia tidak menamatkan SMP dan sekarang.. ya beginilah, makanya dia berharap anak anak muda jaman sekarang jangan malas malas.

Dia lipat kembali koran Tempol itu setelah selesai dibacanya, berita hari ini hanya mencakup kebutuhan harga naik, inflasi turun, kado liang kubur untuk koruptor, perang berkecamuk, eksplolitasi SDM, dan berita berita yang sudah diketahuinya buruk tapi tetap dibaca. Dan di kolom pekerjaan, dia tidak melihat satupun lowongan yang tertarik dengan pendidikannya yang hanya sebatas SMP nggak jadi. Ini hari minggu, bagi mereka para ekspatriat untuk weekend dan berlibur bersama keluarga atau 'simpanan', atau pegawai kantoran yang biasanya pulang malam berdiam diri di rumah hanya untuk sekedar nyante dan istirahat. Sementara Leorio yang bukan siapa siapa, tidak punya apa apa untuk weekend, dan terlalu lelah juga untuk istirahat, diam.

Dari sudut meja makan, dilihatnya rumah begitu sepi dan kosong. Baik Killua maupun Gon tidak diketahui Leorio mereka ke mana.

"Eh, sekarang tanggal berapa, sih..?"

Killua merasa dirinya dipanggil, oh, ternyata ada, sambil menuruni tangga dia menjawab "Menurut kalender suku Maya, sekarang tanggal 22, dan tanggal 23.. ada lomba TO se-kabupaten"

Leorio pun sambil bicara dengan Killua, dia melihat orangnya juga. Killua, baru bangun dan sedang berjalan menuju dapur, lalu dilihatnya jam, sekarang ½ 11, '_Anak jaman sekarang.._' "Gue mah capek luh, kalo jadi elu, ngerjain TO terus.. nggak ada habis habisnya,"

"Sebenernya gue ngggak mau ikut, karena itu nggak wajib" Killua menghilang dari penglihatan Killua, mungkin dia berada di titik mati dari meja makan.

"Nah kenapa lu ikut..?" pertanyaan yang logis.

"Karena gue ngejar iMac untuk rangking 1-50!" Killua lalu terlihat lagi, sambil menatap Leorio dari kejauhan, matanya berbinar jadi bintang.

"Anjeeerr.. kalo iMac gue juga mau! Gue bisa daftar, nggak..?" tergiur dengan hadiah iMac.

Killua lalu kembali dari dapur dengan tangan kosong, entah apa yang dilakukannya Leorio tidak tau karena ya dia nggak tau aja. Killua ikut duduk di meja makan bersama Leorio. "Lu serius mau ikut..?" tapi Killua tidak yakin perihal Leorio yang maaf saja, nggak bisa apa apa mau ikut ikutan. Wajah Killua terlihat sangat tidak yakin.

"Nggak, sih. Ngapain gue disitu? Paling kejang kejang gue ngeliat soal bezibun!" dan ternyata hal tersebut memang hanya sebuah lelucon belaka. "Emangnya lu.. optimis bisa nyampe 50 besar?"

"Kalo gue dikasih jalan sama Tuhan," jawban yang relijius banget dari seorang pembunuh bayaran

"Materi SKLnya itu lu udah kuasain semua..?"

"Nggak,"

"Yah!" dalam hati Leorio sebenarnya sudah menduga hal ini, "Tapi, lu keliatannya serius, kok.." Leorio sebenarnya tidak tau juga, seserius apa Killua, yang dia lihat hanya belakangan ini Killua jarang keluar rumah, kan biasanya dia ke game center terus.

Dibilang 'serius', Killua sendiri juga tidak yakin kalau dia memang 'serius' karena dia tidak merasa serius. Killua menatap Leorio tak percaya, lalau dia menghela nafas panjang.. "Sebenernya, gini.. gue takut nggak lulus UN, atau sekedar gue lulus tapi NEMnya kecil. Tapi.. gue nggak bisa belajar juga.." keluhnya, kolom curahan hati pun dibuka.

"Nah, itu mah, lunya aja yang males!" Leorio's advice?

"Setiap gue pelajarin satu materi, oke, gue ngerti, tapi nggak nyampe 2 detik, udah lupa lagi. Kayaknya terlalu banyak materi, jadi pusing gue," curhat pun berlanjut, wajah Killua pun nampak resah, gara gara UN.

"Ya, dan otak lu tuh penuhnya sama hapalan cheats game doang!"

Killua bungkam, meskipun memang dia sudah tak pernah terlihat lagi keluar rumah, oleh Leorio, segala macam cheats yang selalu dihapalnya masih menempel di otak, kaching, motherlode. Sedangkan untuk rumus yang lebih urgent, jauh, dia susah sekali menghapalnya. Ya beginilah, sebenarnya Killua nggak jarang ke game senter juga, Leorio yang pergi pagi pulang pagi hanya tidak tau saja kalau yang namanya Killua ini juga kadang kadang pulang sore(hampir petang) karena mampir dulu. Kemana kek, nongkrong nongkrong.

* * *

"Hahh..."

Panjang, makin ke sini, Killua makin sering menghela nafas dan panjang panjang. Mungkin kerena tekanan bathin di sekolahnya, mulai dari Leader yang paling annoying deh, Mak Lamfir.., dan materi materi itu. Killua sudah belajar, memang, dia bilang belajar, tapi merasa tidak cukup belajar juga. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak bisa mengejar 4 mata pelajaran hanya dalam semlalam. Ya, belajar dengan sistem kebut semalam, kedengarannya familiar, sistem yang hanya diciptakan untuk anak anak 'cerdas istimewa' pilihan Tuhan yang bisa menguasai sekian banyaknya materi hanya dalam satu malam. Anda bisa? Maka masa kecil anda luar biasa!(?).

Killua masih mengantuk, melihat ranjang di depan mata menghasutnya untuk tidur juga.. ranjang yang empuk.. suasana lembab-dingin dan nyaman.. oh no, Killua harus menguatkan imannya. Untuk itu, Killua segera keluar dari kamar setelah selesai urusan dengan seragamnya. Ya, dia tidak cukup tidur meskipun semalam belajar ketiduran. Belajar tak cukup, ngantuk, ketiduran. Ada satu hal yang kedengarannya lebih baik sedikit?

Dari tangga, Killua sudah bisa melihat, bahkan Leorio tertidur di sofa sementara TV menonton dirinya. Tagihan bengkak bulan ini atau token habis sebelum waktunya, Killua segera mematikan TV secepat mungkin. Masih agak malas, dia mau berleha sedikit, duduk di sofa, inginnya membuka buku untuk sekedar mengulang pelajaran, tapi Killua tidak yakin hal tersebut akan membantunya walau sedikit. Air mandi yang dipakainya tadi air dingin dan bukan air panas, diguyur air dingin saat mengantuk tidak membuatnya segar, seperti tidak ada efeknya. Justru Killua inginnya tidak mau mandi.

"Eh, Gon pergi, loh" Leorio tiba tiba bangun.

Hening..

"Hm, oh.." dan hanya itu jawaban dari karibnya sendiri, Killua.

Bahkan, Leorio tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh Killua yang nampak nggak perduli banget. Dia berniat mengulang kata katanya dengan nada yang lebih semangat dan menatap seorang Killua yang duduk di sofa sebrangnya penuh api. "Gue serius, oy! Dia mau pulkam dan nggak balik lagi! Katanya.."

Mata Killua yang tadi ngantuk dan datar datar aja, langsung membelalak "Lu serius..?!" posisinya yang duduk pun jadi berdiri.

Leorio memutar bola mata sejauh mungkin merasa _children plis_, pada Killua "Tadi gue bilang apa..? gue ngibul?"

"Jadi, tadi pagi pagi buta sebelom lu bangun, gue kan bangun gara gara kepanasan ga bisa tidur. Nah tiba tiba gue liat Gon bawa bawa tas gitu, katanya dia mau balik ke kampungnya, dia dijemput bapaknya, sih.." , "Dan elu tidurnye pules bener! Gue manggil manggil nggak kedengeran juga..!" ceritanya.

Terlihat jelas perubahan ekspressi yang tertera di wajah Killua, hell no, Gon pullkam! Sayangnya dia tidak menyadari perubahan waktu juga yang makin siang, Leorio sih nggak mau peduli bilang jam berapa sekarang "Eh, gue pinjem hp, dong!" dan Killua malah bilang minjem hape.

"Lu mau ngapain, udah siang gini? Lu nggak sekolah, telat aje!" tapi akhirnya.. seorang Leorio yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung pun menegur Killua, demi kebaikannya.

"Udah, gue pinjem aje, mau nelepon Gon!" Killua nampak bersunguh sungguh. '_Perkembangan yang tak terduga.._' Leorio diam.

"Yailah, data kontak gue ilang semua, derp! Ga' tau kenapa sebabnya!"

"Lama, lu! Minjem doang gue!" atau minjem pulsa tepatnya kalau mau buat nelpon, sih.

Leorio pasrah dan akhirnya menyerahkan hpnya yang masih kridit, "Nih, lu apal nomer Gon..?"

Wajah Killua yang serius, membuat Leorio yakin. "Sebenernya nggak juga.." tapi keyakinannya pupus sudah.

"YAHH..!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kenapa lu nggak pake hp lu sendiri..?!" usul yang bagus untuk seorang pemikir amatir.

"Hape gue lowbat, mati, dan lagian pulsanya lagi masa tenggang, ga bisa dipake" Leorio langsung diam.

"Lu cas aja dulu.."

"Lagi gue cas,"

"Yaudah, lu beli pulsa aja dulu ke depan.."

"Gak ada duit gue,"

"Beli di depan boleh ngutang, kok.."

"Gak usah, gue males,"

"Yaudah, gue juga udah males ngomong, pake hp gue aja.."

.

.

.

Dengan nomor ngasal, akhirnya telfon itu tersambung juga, dengan loud speaker Killua menelepon, biar ampe Leorio kedengaran. "Halo..!" semangat Killua terasa sampai sebrang sana, sementara Leorio harap harap cemas, dengan pulsanya yang baru diisi.

"_Ya..?_"

"Gon, ini elu kan? lu pergi ke mane.. kenapa nggak ngasih tau gue, dulu..?!" sebenarnya, sudah diceritakan bahwa Leorio menceritakan kalau Gon pulkam pada Killua, tapi ini.. pertanyaan berulang, mencari topik dengan meganggap diri sendiri tidak tau agar bisa dijelaskan dan memperpanjang durasi.

"_Eh, Gon..?_"

"Iya lu Gon, kan..?" Killua mulai hening, Leorio makin menghayati situasi.

"_Gon siapa..?_" pertanyaan bodoh.

"UDAH LU JAWAB AJA, LU GON BUKAN..! KALO SALAH SAMBUNG GUE MATIIN, NIHH..!" lalu Killua spaningnya naik.

"_Gue.. bukan dari fandom HxH, bro! Gue.._" tokoh dari salah satu fandom beken yang seiyuunya sama kaya Gon, jadi maaf ya suaranya mirip-mirip!

.

.

"Lu gimana kali, nelpon nomernya nggak tau, juga..!" Leorio si pemilik hp sekaligus pulsa langsung menghardik Killua begitu selesai.

"Ssstt..! diem lu!" tidak perduli, setelah menekan beberapa nomer lagi, dia kembali menaruh ponsel di kuping.

"Halo..? ini Gon 'kan?" untuk memastikan, karena Killua merasa dirinya justru lebih pintar dari keledai #inget pribahasa.

"_Ini Killua, ya_"

"Ya, Gon lu pergi kok.." eakk.. baru mau memulai, langsung diakhiri.

"_Weh, siapa yang Gon..? ini gue howa, author, loh, author!_" soo..?

.

.

"DAFUQQQQQ LU AuTHOOORRRRRRR...!" paduan suara Killua dan Leorio bersatu padu.

Baiklah, Killua tidak lelah mencoba dan terus mencoba. Semangat semangat! Ya, lagi pula pulsa bukan punya dia ini. "Halo.. ini.." ragu Killua.

"_Ya, ini Gon yang bicara._" Mata Killua langsung berbinar mendengarnya.

"Gon, lu pergi kenapa kagak bilang bilang sama gue..?"

"_Emangnya harus bilang..?_" Gon sudah belajar nyolot rupanya.

"Gue serius! Bukan saatnya untuk nyolot nyolotan..!" dan rupanya Killua serius.

"_Kan_ _Leorio udah bilang... Aku pergi.._" ya emang bener, sih.

"Ya tapi kenapa? Ada sebabnya, dong!"

"_Nggak ada apa apa.._"

"Spik aja, lu! Pasti ada sesuatu!" tadinya Killua justru mau membacakan ayat pribahasa tidak ada asap tanpa api.

"Aduh.. lu nelpon itu.. belom dipaketin 1 menit.. abis pulsa gue..." ringis Leorio yang hanya memerhatikan pembicaraan tersebut dari pihak Killua.

"Gini, deh, lu ada di mana nanti gue jemput balik!" cielah, mau jemput #authornye komen aje, nih!

"_Killua, hari ini lu ada lomba Try Out kan..? se-kabupaten_" Killua langsung diam, perihal dia tidak pernah memberi tahu tentang lomba TO itu. Kok dia tau, sih?

"Ya... itu kan try out doang! tapi.. yailah, sebenernya gue juga males!"

"_Katanya ngejar iMac..?_" beserta iMac-iMacnya.

Hening..

Dari mana Gon dapat membaca itu semua.

"Gon, lagian lu kenapa pergi, oi..?" Killua pun mengajak kita ke topik awal.

"_Emangnya masih ada yang butuhin aku..?" _

"Eh, jawab kenapa lu pergi..?!" pertanyaan Killua tak terjawab.

"_Lu masih butuh gue..? Dijawab, dong!_" nada bicara Gon langsung tinggi, khususnya di bagian 'dijawab dong' Killua langsung bungkam.

Dan hening..

Killua tak bisa menjawab, masih butuhkan dia sebenarnya? Buat apa dia mengejar ngejar Gon dari tadi tanpa alasan? Hanya sebatas teman, ya, ya, seorang teman yang ingin temannya kembali, kembali menemani di kala sepi. Tapi, untuk apa? Justu kalau teman itu ada, dia hanya merasakan sepi. Gon yang di sebrang sana juga tak bersuara, dia menunggu jawaban Killua, dia ragu, apa Killua bisa menjawabnya. Leorio yang biasanya banyak omong juga tidak berkomentar, author, no way..

"_Killua, aku nggak mau nghalang halangin mimpi orang lain, untuk sekolah. Kamu sibuk? Harusnya aku mbantu dan ngdukung, tapi aku orang yang nggak berguna.. dan malah pergi_"

"Mangkanya balik, dong..! Lu sendiri ngomongnya kaya gitu!" lalu giliran Killua yang bicara dengan nada tinggi. Ini turning poin baginya, menyerang balik!

"_Killua, TO mulai jam berapa?_" lalu Gon-lah yang berganti topik sekarang.

"Sekarang udah mulai.." nggak bersalah banget ngomongnya,

"_KEJARR..!_" Killua langsung menjauhkan telpon dari hadapannya, "_Kejar kalo gitu!_" Gon nyuruh Killua sekolah.

"Tapi lu balik, yah..?" tawarnya lagi.

"_Buat apa..? aku di sana cuma jadi pajangan.._"

"Gon, maafin gue.. selama ini gue sibuk sendiri, maaf banget..!" sampai kata kata maaf pun terucap.

"_Yah.. aku juga minta maaf, karena bener bener nggak bisa balik.._"

"Ck, apa lagi yang salah..?"

"_Lu pikir gue mau buang buang tiket seharga 1 juta lebih hanya dengan alasan lu minta gue balik? Children please?!_" alasan yang paling logis kenapa Gon nggak mau balik.

"Yah.. jadi lu nggak jadi balik ke sini..?" nada kekecewaan pun terdengar jelas dari Killua.

"_Eh, dari awal pembicaraan, apa aku pernah bilang, 'nanti balik'..?_"

"Yah, jadi gue gimana, dong..?" Killua merasa waktunya terbuang sia sia, begitu pula dengan yang dirasakan Leorio, manyun dia, pulsa abis, dan hasilnya NIHIL.

"Kejar sekolahlu, gimanapun juga..!" ya, ceramah terakhir, setelah dirasanya semua ini ternyata sia sia, untuk dia cukstaw aja, Gon nggak mau balik. Leorio menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada. Ceramah lagi dari Leorio, membuat Killua sebagai pengikut setianya langsung menoleh dan mendengarkan.

"_Ya, Leorio bener.._" tumben Leorio bener dan dianggap bener sama orang.

"Tapi, udah siang sekarang, udah dimulai dari tadi. Gue ke situ juga udah selesai, kali!" pesimis, ya. Tapi kalau dipikir, benar juga.

"_Lu tau dari mana, hah..? pinter banget lu sekarang!_" , "_Coba ke sekolah aja dulu, siapa_ _tau masih bisa.._" Gon masih punya semangat sekolah meskipun dia nggak sekolah, ya, semangat untuk hal yang mustahil kedengarannya.

"..." dan diam, hening tanpa ada jawaban di sebrang sana. Killua merasa patah arang, ya, harapannya akan kembalinya Gon layaknya arang patah yang sudah tak dapat disambung kembali.

"_Hoi, Killua, maaf ya, aku nggak bisa pulang, dari tadi kita ngomong cuma buang buang waktu. Kapan kapan mungkin kalau ada waktu.. aku juga bakal mampir.._" dengan nada ramah seperti Gon biasanya, ya, dari kalimatnya sama sekali tidak terbaca rasa marah, kesal, atau benci.

"Ya.. ini bukan akhir dunia!" Leorio yang duduk di singgasananya tadi langsung bangkit berdiri, apa yang dikatakanya.. kuote-kah? "Udah tuh kalo lu nggak ada yang mau diomongin lagi, sini hape gue." Dan tangannya langsung mengadah pada Killua, back to business.

"_Tutt.. tutt.. tuutt.. tutt..._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah mendengarkan beberapa ceramah, Killua sampai juga pada GunYat. Apa yang belum author ceritakan adalah, sebenarnya jarak dari rumah Killua ya, bisa dibilang rumah Killua ke Gunung Yati hanya berkisar 200 meter. Jadi biasanya dia jalan nyante atau pake sepeda ke sekolah jikalau mepet waktu seperti halnya sekarang. Gerbang GunYat terbuka lebar untuk Killua, ya, bagus, tapi yang mencurigakan adalah suasana sekolah yang begitu sepi.. senyap, mungkin tenang karena ada lomba? Entahlah,

Sepeda telah diparkir sembarangan, dengan tas yang masih ada di punggungnya dia berlari sebisa mungkin. 1 ruangan, 2 ruangan, 3 ruangan hingga semuanya ditelusuri. Tapi kosong,

"Dafuq.."

Lagi lagi setelah dikecewakan oleh Gon sekarang Killua harus menerima kenyataan, terlambat, kecewa, pulang ke rumah dengan hampa. Sia sia. Ya.. langkahnya langsung lambat, menunju sepeda. Raut yang asem bener terpampang.

* * *

"Woh.."

Leorio menatap hp keluaran tahun 2014 milik Killua yang sedang di-cas di steker ruang tamu, hp model standar itu bergetar, tapi tidak berisik. Sebenarnya Leorio merasa agak lancang, untuk melihat barang pribadi orang, tapi mumpung orang yang bersangkutan, alias si pemilik tidak ada, Leorio dengan cekatan langsung menyomot hp di atas meja tsb dan melihat layar 3 inci-nya.

Telpon masuk :  
Tajujin  
Panggilan tak terjawab :  
Tajujin (2)  
Niikah (3)  
SMS masuk :  
5

Sayangnya, setelah menekan tombol yang ada untuk mengaktifkan hp

Leorio diminta untuk _enter number password code, time left : 1s_

Lalu Leorio langsung diam dan menaruh hp tersebut kembali ke tempat asalnya dan pergi.


End file.
